


All We Need

by PinkLady12



Series: All We Need, Ask And Want [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Love, M/M, Marauders' Era, Mystery, Ravenclaw, Romace, Slow Burn, Slytherin, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 66,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkLady12/pseuds/PinkLady12
Summary: From the moment he met Evelyn Sinclair King, Sirius Black knew that there was something about her. He didn't know if it was her blue eyes, her platinum blonde hair, her smile, her attitude or her radiating aura. But there was more than to Evelyn than Sirius expected. So much more.(SLOW BURN)





	1. Hogwarts Or Ilvermorny?

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, JUST MY CHARACTERS AND THE STORYLINE.

 Evelyn was sitting in the living room holding two envelopes in her hands. Two envelopes that decided her future but brought a hard decision to thought that she was too young to think about this decision but her parents had decided that the choice was hers and for her it was too difficult.

She opened the Ilvermorny envelope and read the letter in it.

_Ilvermorny, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Agilbert Fontaine_

_Dear Miss Sinclair King,_

_We are delighted to inform that you are invited to study magic in Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the United States of America._

_In the other page of letter, we have written to you a list of necessary books and equipment for your school year term begins in September 1st. We will wait for your decision until July 31st._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucah King._

Evelyn read her father's name a few times not even bothering to look at the list on the other page. Her father was a teacher in Ilvermorny. He taught Defense Against The Dark Arts for years now in Ilvermorny and he was deputy headmaster of the famous American school. She knew all about Ilvermorny. How it was founded, the story behind the founder whose name had been Isolt and how it came to be one of the best schools of magic.

_But not the best._

Because the best one was Hogwarts. The school her mother had attended with rich history and better teachers. She knew all about Hogwarts and how it was the safest school of all schools of magic.

"You got your letters?" She turned her head to see her childhood best friend, Don Bailey. He sat next to her and saw that she hadn't opened the Hogwarts letter. "So, are you joining me in Hogwarts?" Don asked his brown eyes showing a little fear. He was doubting that she would go to Ilvermorny.

"I don't know, Don." She responded as she looked at her best friend. "My father is a teacher in Ilvermorny, the school is quite good and I would not have to face my cousins every day."

"There is a but there, isn't there?" He asked her and she gave him a curt nod in response.

"You are the but." Her confession made him smile a little. "I can't think of spending more than nine months away from you."

"You spend six months away from me when you go to America." He pointed out and she let out a sigh. She pushed a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Come to Hogwarts, Evelyn."

"What if we both attend Hogwarts and we end up in different houses?" Evelyn asked and Don snorted a little before speaking to her.

"Look, we don't know what houses we would be sorte-"

"Well, I know for a fact you won't be getting into Hufflepuff because you are not patient at all." He gasped in mockery making Evelyn laugh a little.

"And you won't be joining Gryffindor because you are too much afraid of bats." Don teased her earning a nudge to the ribs by her.

There was silence between the two friends before Don spoke once again picking up the envelopes. "Your decision is yours, Eve. You need to decide soon because the end of July is almost a month away."

Evelyn didn't say anything as she looked at the envelopes again.

* * *

"Eve, will you help me set out of the table?" Her mother asked as Evelyn was changing the channels on the TV.

Even though Evelyn was a pureblood like both of her parents, they had decided to show her the muggle world as her father had married a muggle woman ans she had two half blood siblings.

"Where is dad coming?" Evelyn asked as she turned to look at her beautiful tall mother. Her mother was only 33 years old but she was still the most beautiful woman Evelyn had ever seen.

She had long blonde hair that Evelyn had inherited from her, green eyes that were the color of green apples which Evelyn didn't inherit from her, a heart shaped face with high cheeks and full lips. Her whole look was matched with a sweet smile and a kind personality.

"In half an hour." She responded and Evelyn said nothing else as they put down the plates.

Evelyn was nervous. She had made her decision but she was still nervous how she was going to tell her parents.

"Eve, are you alright?" Evelyn heard her mother's voice and she looked up to meet her mother's green eyes.

"Just tired." The girl responded but her mother didn't seem to believe her at all.

"It's your choice, Eve. Your father and I won't resent on you and your decision." Evelyn wasn't assured by her mother's words because she knew that her father wouldn't be happy with her decision.

He always pushed her to Ilvermony direction and he had even taken her to it a few times. He wanted her to attend the school but Evelyn didn't want to.

Just then a green light came from the fireplace and Evelyn turned to see her father come out of it covered in dust and a little Floo powder. He shook the powder off and turned to look at her

"Happy birthday, munchkin." He said to her with open arms and she moved to hug her father. He wrapped his big arms around her and pulled her closer.

Evelyn looked up at her father's clear blue eyes that she had inherited from him.

"How does eleven feel like?" Her father asked as they pulled away from the embrace.

"Slightly more matured." Evelyn joked earning a snort from her father. He then looked up to see her mother who was with the table.

"Hi, Rose." He said with a smile to her mother who only offered him a little smile in return.

They all took their seats on the table. Evelyn in the middle of her parents like she had been all her life. She always got uncomfortable in times like this considering there was still resentment in her parent's relationship.

Her parents had met in 1958 in Ilvermorny as her mother Rose was sent by the Ministry of Magic to look at the school as her mother worked in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. She had gone to inspect the education and had met her father who was a teacher at that time.

Evelyn never got the rest of the story but she guessed it ended up with a heartbreak in her mother's part considering her father was happily married and had kids with that woman.

"So Evelyn, have you decided about your school?" Her father asked as they were eating dinner and Evelyn gave him a nod but she didn't stop eating.

"I did, dad." Evelyn said as she avoided eye contact with both of her parents

"And?" Her mother pressed making Evelyn look at her parents with a little bit hesitation.

"I decided to go to Hogwarts." She waited for a reaction from both of her parents bit she only got it from her father.

"Hogwarts? Why Hogwarts?" Her father seemed to be disappointed in her decision while her mother was not showing any emotion in her face.

"Because I want to." She told him looking at her father straight in the eye, her position unwavering which made her mother smile in secret. "Because I would fit better there than in Ilvermorny."

"You don't have estranged cousins in Ilvermorny." Evelyn knew that her father was right about that as her mother had been disowned by her family after she gave birth to Evelyn and since that day she hadn't spoken with her family. "There is no chance of you ending up in a horrible house when you can turn to-."

"A Horrible person." Her mother Rose spoke as she turned to look at the father of her child. "I got sorted in Slytherin and I didn't become a horrible person. Slytherins are known for being ambitious, cunning and resourceful and one of the greatest wizards was in Slytherin."

"I don't want my daughter to socialize with that lot." Evelyn in that moment wanted nothing more than for the earth to swallow her whole because she knew what was going to happen next.

"I was that lot in Hogwarts, Lucah." Her mother's voice had gone an octave higher making Evelyn wince a little.

"You did show that you were that lot when I first met you, Rosemarie." The use of her mother's full first name was just an invitation for a fight.

Evelyn looked up to meet her mother's eyes and when she did, her mother's anger was replaced with guilt as her and Lucah were fighting on front of their daughter.

"Evelyn made her decision, she chose to go to Hogwarts." In that moment, Evelyn wanted to hug her mother but she didn't. She only gave her a small smile.

* * *

"Then I have to get 'Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them' by Newt Scamander." She told her mother as they were in Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley. Evelyn was holding the list of equipment and books for her first year in the Hogwarts.

"Here is your last book." Rose had found the book for her daughter and Evelyn looked at the books in complete awe. "God, you are so much like your father when it comes to books." They moved to pay for the books and then got out of it.

"Now, we are going to Ollivander's." Evelyn almost squealed on delight at the thought of her having a wand.

"How would he know what wand to give me?" Evelyn asked as they made their way to the shop.

"It takes a lot of year to know and he doesn't always give you the right one for the first time." Her mother explained before entering the shop.

Evelyn took a deep breath as she looked at the old and dusty shop which was filled with boxes and shelves.

"Ah Rosemarie Sinclair, a Beech wood with Dragon heartstring, nine inches and not flexible." Evelyn's eyebrows shot up in surprise of how the man could remember the wand that her mother possessed. A wand he had given her 20 years ago.

"You remember her wand?" Evelyn asked as she took a step towards the man who was behind the counter.

"Every wand that I gave in my lifetime I remember." The man responded to her and Evelyn couldn't help but look at the man in amazement. "I presume your daughter?" Rose gave the man a nod and Ollivander studied a wide eyed Evelyn as she looked around the shop.

"I know what wand would fit you." He walked away from them and Evelyn looked at her mother in excitement before Ollivander entered the room.

"A Walnut wood wand with a dragon heartstring and eleven inches long' with a little flexibility." Ollivander pulled the wand out and gave it to Evelyn. The girl looked at the wand and took it but it felt to her like she was using a piece of wood, not the wand that she was going to carry all of her life.

"Flick it." Ollivander told her and Evelyn did so which resulted in some boxes falling from their place. "Seems I got it wrong."

Evelyn gave the wand back and the man put it in its box before moving to get another one. He came with another box and this time he seemed more confidence about the wand.

"Cypress wood with Unicorn hair, fourteen inches and a half with an unyielding flexibility." As soon as Evelyn touched the wand, she felt some sort of connection with the wand and in that moment she knew that this was the wand for her.

"This is the one." She muttered as she examined the wand with wide eyes.

"In that case, you're going to grow up to be a hero my dear." Evelyn smiled at the words of the man but her mother frowned as she started to think what the old man really was saying.

* * *

Evelyn now was on the store of the Bailey family called 'Star Gazer' which sold telescopes and various books about astronomy.

"You got a Cypress wand? I got a Rowan one." Don looked at one of the telescopes in total fascination.

He had always loved astronomy and sometimes it got annoyed of how much he talked about stars, planets, satellites etc.

"Do you want to buy a telescope?" He asked her and Evelyn shook her head in reply.

"No because mum went to get me a ca. A black kitten in truth." He grimaced at her words before looking at her.

"Black cats bring bad luck according to Phineas." Don told her but Evelyn didn't seem to care what her best friend said.

"I don't care and I always wanted an animal. I'm going to name her Sabrina like the witch from Archie Comics."

"What is Archie Comics?" Unlike Evelyn, Don wasn't familiar with the muggle world and sometimes he didn't understand many things Evelyn said.

"I'll bring some in Hogwarts and you can read them. Anna told me about it, the last time I went at Dad's." Anna was Evelyn's half sister who was only two years younger than her but again the two girls got along quite well and Evelyn got along well with Samuel who was 6 years younger than her.

Don was about to say something when the door opened to reveal a beautiful dark haired woman with grey eyes and a boy who was looking down at the ground with black hair.

The way the woman looked at the shop gave Evelyn a shiver but she ignored it as she turned to look at the boy who was still looking at the ground like it was the most interesting thing ever.

"Since when do children work in a telescope shop?" The woman asked annoyance in her tone as she looked down at Evelyn and Don.

"Sorry, ma'am." Don's father Julian came from the back of the shop and looked at the woman who narrowed her eyes at him. "With what can I help you?"

"I want you to find me the best telescope you have." The woman said but before Julian could move the boy spoke.

"I don't want a telescope, mother." Even when he spoke, the boy kept his eyes on the ground.

"Keep your head straight, Sirius." The boy finally looked at the other people, his eyes wandering the whole store. "And we are getting you the best telescope. Period."

The boy didn't say anything else just nodded his head and Evelyn looked away thinking that her new wand was more impressive.

She noted that the woman and the boy followed Don's father while her and Don stayed in their place.

"She seemed mean." Don whispered in her ear and she nodded her head in agreement. Just then the door opened and her mother entered with a cage.

"You got it!" Evelyn exclaimed in delight as both her and Don turned to look at the cat. Evelyn opened the cage to see a small black kitten with green eyes. "She is adorable." She picked up the kitten who was looking at Evelyn with its green eyes.

"Rosemarie Sinclair." The woman who had entered the store before came towards their direction while her son was behind her, his attention was directed to Evelyn and her cat.

"Walburga Black, how are you?" Her mother asked with a smile that Evelyn knew from her experience was fake.

"Good." The woman that her mother called Walburga said in a cold voice before her eyes met Evelyn's. "This must be your daughter." The way the woman looked Evelyn made her feel so small like she was some sort of a fly around them. "Your bastard daughter to be correct."

The pregnant pause that filled the room after what Walburga said wasn't a good sign and it made Evelyn realize that what Walburga said was an insult.

"How dare you call my child that?!" Her mother spat to the woman who was clearly older than her.

"It's the truth Rosemarie. She's a bastard." Evelyn was so lost in that moment and she looked to her mother who had her lips curled up in a snarl.

"Come on, Evelyn!" Her mother clutched the cage she was holding. "We need to buy your robes." Evelyn put her kitten in the cage and took her stuff.

Her mother didn't even bother saying a goodbye to Don or his father as they walked out of the store in hurry.

Evelyn could see that her mother was angry and she was holding back her emotions as they passed the stores of Diagon Alley.

"What does that word mean mum?" Evelyn's voice was a whisper but her mother heard her clearly.

"It's a bad word that you should never use, darling." Her mother explained to her as they stopped in front of a shop.

"Am I a bastard?" Evelyn asked with a hushed voice and her mother knelt in front of her.

"Don't listen to that woman, Eve. She's a mean woman like most of all the Blacks and she doesn't even know you to say those words." Evelyn could see that her mother was close to tears making her warp her arms around her.

"I love you, mummy." Evelyn whispered in her mother's ear as her arms wrapped her arms around Evelyn.

"I love you too." As soon as her mother said that, Evelyn looked up to see Walburga and her son leave the store of her best friend. She looked at them closely and wondered how far did the apple fall from the tree.

 


	2. It's Just The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR STORY.

The Hogwarts Express was already on its way to the magical school known as Hogwarts and Evelyn was sitting in a compartment with her best friend Don who was munching on some chocolate frogs.

She was nervous. Nervous about the sorting ceremony. Nervous that she would get into Slytherin.

It wasn't like she hated Slytherin or thought that all the students from the house were bad. She didn't want to be there because she knew she had cousins in Slytherins.

Cousins who she had never met but knew that they resented her and her mother.

"Why are you looking from the window so dramatically?" Evelyn was pulled from her thoughts by Don who had finished his sweets.

"Nothing. Just nervous." Evelyn responded as she moved to get a Liquorice Wand from the things they got from the trolley.

"I can't wait for Astronomy." Don admitted as Evelyn bit on her sweet while looking at him. "Father told me that if I got good grades, I can even apply to become a teacher in the future."

"I think you might just be the only person who is exciting for Astronomy." Evelyn pointed out and Don gave her a scoff as a response to her words.

"What are you excited about then?" Don got a shrug as an answer from Emily who was biting her Liquorice Wand hard. "Probably the books of the library."

"Like you aren't excited to read all the books of astronomy in the library." Evelyn said and her friend didn't say anything.

Just then the door of the compartment slid revealing Don's other brother Gared and a beautiful dark haired girl who was laughing at something Gared said.

"Little brother and his little friend." Evelyn squinted her nose at Gared who pulled the girl with him inside the compartment. Evelyn then noticed the school uniform and the red and yellow tie the girl was wearing. "We are joining you because there are no seats left in other compartments."

Don was about to tell his brother to leave but Evelyn spoke first. "You're in Gryffindor." The girl turned to look at Evelyn with grey eyes. "Is it a good house?"

"The best one of all of them." The girl responded to her earning a scoff from Gared who was in Ravenclaw. "I'm Hera."

"Like the Greek goddess?" Don asked and the girl nodded her head at his question. "I am Don and that is Evelyn." The eleven year old boy motioned to Evelyn.

"What houses do you think you two would get sorted in?" Hera asked but the younger ones in the compartment weren't the ones to answer.

"Don here is would probably be in Ravenclaw while Evie here is a real mystery." Gared turn to smile at Evelyn but the blonde girl only got more nervous of the whole sorting ceremony.

"Why is that?" Hera asked and Gared was about to respond but the girl he had brought with him stopped him

"I'm asking Evelyn."

"My mother was a Slytherin." Evelyn stopped to see Hera's reaction and it was the one she expected. Total repulsion. "And my father was a Thunderbird." A frown was replaced on the brunette's face as she spoke. "A house in Ilvermorny."

"Your father is an American?" Evelyn nodded her head. "That is why your British accent isn't so distinctive."

"Evelyn here is our All American girl." Gared joked but Hera didn't get what the boy meant with his words.

"Either way, Thunderbirds represent the soul and favor adventures." Evelyn continued as Hera listened intently at what Evelyn was saying.

"You will probably get sorted into Gryffindor because we are known to love adventures. And we are the best house in Hogwarts." Evelyn wanted to correct the girl in fifth year to say that Thunderbirds were more like Slytherins but the scoffs that Hera received from the Bailey brothers prevented

"Ravenclaw is the best. End of discussion." The older one commented which turned into an argument between Gared and Hera about which house was the best while Don started to eat the sweets and Evelyn was just waiting their arrival in Hogwarts.

* * *

Hogwarts was a grand castle with tall towers which led to many stairs and Evelyn didn't like that many stairs at all. The first years had been separated by the other years and they had been taken into boats by a very tall man with long black hair and a thick beard called Hagrid.

Evelyn had shared a boat with Don and two other boys. A skinny boy who had light brown hair and green eyes whose name was Remus and a slight chubby one with blue eyes and blonde hair whose name Evelyn didn't get because he was really shy.

All the first years now were standing behind the closed doors of the Great Hall and Evelyn turned to look at Don who was looking rather bored.

"Why are you so relaxed?" She asked as she looked around the place spotting a familiar face in the crowd. The boy at Don's family store who had a nightmare for a mother but her eyes didn't stand on him for long.

"Because unlike you, I don't care in what house I'm sorted." Don responded and Evelyn let a tiring sight and then noticed a woman with black hair and green eyes walk towards them. The woman was wearing a dark green dress robe and a pointed hat.

"That's Minerva McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor." She heard a girl with dark skin and curly hair say. 

The witch in front of them cleared her throat making everyone turn to look at her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She said to all of them as she looked at each one of them. "Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses." Evelyn could feel her heart almost beat out of her chest as she mentioned the sorting ceremony. "They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." Evelyn shivered a little causing Don to glance at her for a second. "Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." The woman walked away from them and Evelyn watched as she left the students.

"I'm so getting in Gryffindor!" A boy with messy dark hair and glassed exclaimed and everyone turned to look at him.

"Is that the boy from my store?" Don asked and then Evelyn noticed that Sirius was standing next to the boy with glasses.

"Yes, he is." She responded as she turned to look away from him only to see a shy girl with brown skin and dark brown hair stand there alone. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was looking down.

Somehow Evelyn felt bad of the girl who looked lonely and she was about to tell Don to talk to her when another girl approached the quiet girl. This one had a big smile on her face and green eyes matched with the darkest hair she had ever seen in the person. The two girls began to chat with each other and Evelyn didn't move from her place.

"We're ready for you now." The professor came and lead them two big doors which opened to reveal a grand hall filled with students who were sitting in four long tables. Evelyn saw the flag of Slytherin with a snake and with their usual color which were green and silver, then the Hufflepuff one with a badger with yellow and black colors, the Gryffindor with a lion which was associated with red and gold and in last came Ravenclaw with an eagle and the house colors which were bronze and blue.

She noticed Gared in the Ravenclaw table and Hera in the Gryffindor one who gave her a smile.

As she walked to the front of the place, she could feel eyes on her which made her turn to her left to see a boy with blonde and green eyes narrowing her eyes at her.

Evelyn then realized that it was her cousin Cain looking at her which made her shudder.

"Look at the ceiling." Don nudged and Evelyn looked up to see the ceiling which looked like the night sky filled with stars because Evelyn was facing the sky and some floating candles but then she remembered reading that it was bewitched to look that way.

They stopped in the front of the teacher's table and Evelyn gave a long look to each teacher before her eyes landed to the head of the table where the headmaster Albus Dumbledore was sitting.

"Right, will you wait along here, please? Now, we begin,Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." McGonagall told them as the headmaster rose from his seat. The whole hall went silent with the rise of the old man.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts for the previous students and welcome to Hogwarts for the first years. Before the sorting ceremony begins, I would like to say a few words. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students and that there is a curfew of being out of dormitories which would lead to points being lost for the house but also detention for the student who is caught." Evelyn looked at Don but the boy was too busy still looking at the sky. "Thank you."

After the headmaster finished his speech, McGonagall came with an old hat on her hands. She placed the hat on the stool and Evelyn waited for the hat to speak. 

" _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
 _But don't judge on what you see,_  
 _I'll eat myself if you can find_  
 _A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_   
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_   
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_   
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_   
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_   
_So try me on and I will tell you_   
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_   
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_   
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_   
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_   
_Where they are just and loyal,_   
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_   
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_   
_if you've a ready mind,_   
_Where those of wit and learning,_   
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_   
_You'll make your real friends,_   
_Those cunning folks use any means_   
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_   
_And don't get in a flap!_   
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_   
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

After the Sorting Hat finished the song, it got a few cheers and claps from the rest of the students in hall.

McGonagall picked the hat up and looked down at the parchment she was holding.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." Proffessor McGonagall explained as she turned to look at the first name on the list.

"Alastair, Sierra" A dirty blonde girl walked to towards the stool and sat on it before McGonagall put the old hat on her head.

Evelyn couldn't believe what she saw when the sorting hat opened his eyes and began to speak.

The hat stood silent for a second before speaking the name of the house. "SLYTHERIN!" The house erupted in cheers and Evelyn noticed that the girl wasn't surprised with the pick as she made her way to the Slytherin table.

It passed a few minutes before McGonagall called a name too familiar with Evelyn. "Bailey, Don."

Don walked to the stool and sat on it still looking quite calm and Evelyn waited for the decision of the hat. "RAVENCLAW!"

Don smiled immediately and Evelyn heard cheers come from the Ravenclaw table and some whistles from Gared and his friends. Dan gave her a small smile as he went to sit with the rest of Ravenclaws.

"Black, Sirius." Evelyn saw at the boy with dark hair and dark grey eyes walked towards the hat. He seemed a little bit nervous as the hat was placed on his head.

They waited for a minute for the hat to decide what house the boy was being sorted. But soon the hat called "Gryffindor!" Many people were shocked but Sirius didn't seem shocked. He seemed happy, happy that the house had sorted him in Gryffindor.

She only wished she would be that lucky to get into a house that wasn't Slytherin.

"Which house are you hoping to get in?" A girl whispered to her and Evelyn turn to see the dark skinned girl who had talked about McGonagall before.

"I don't know." Evelyn said as she didn't want to say anything wrong about the houses to the girl. "My mother was in Slytherin. You?"

"My parents weren't in any house because I'm muggleborn but I'm just hoping that I would meet some good friends in whatever house I'm sorted." The girl responded to Evelyn's short question and Evelyn wondered how the girl knew McGonagall.

"How did you know who professor McGonagall was?" Evelyn ignored someone being sorted into Slytherin as she started to have a chat with the girl next to her.

"She came into my house to tell me and my parents that I was a witch." The girl explained.

"Hurkle, Diana." The girl's head snapped to the direction of the hat and she walked up to it with a little pep in her walk. The hat was place to her and Evelyn noticed the girl take a deep breath.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat announced to everyone and the girl smile before walking to the tables of Ravenclaws who were cheering. Evelyn saw Diana take a seat in front of Don.

A few names were mentioned before McGonagall spoke a name that at first it didn't give any interest to Evelyn but she changed her mind when she saw the person. "Lee, Christina."

The girl who had approached the shy girl in the corridor walked up to the hat and sat on the stool. The hat stopped to think before sorting the girl to Ravenclaw. The table erupted in cheers as the girl walked towards it.

Evelyn waited for her name to be called growing more nervous by the second as many people were placed in the houses.

"Sinclair, Elena." Evelyn looked up to see a girl who was standing not so far way from her walk towards the hat. Evelyn frowned as she watched the girl with light brown hair sit on the hat.

When Elena looked up did Evelyn see the trademark green eyes that belonged to the Sinclair family that her mother had. The girl looked at Evelyn for a split second before looking away.

"Slytherin." The hat called and Evelyn saw her cousin walk to the Slytherin table. Elena was smiling but she totally ignored Cain who was talking to some boy.

"Sinclair King, Evelyn." Professor McGonagall called her name making the girl jump from her place hitting a boy behind her.

"Sorry." She apologized before walking to the sorting hat trying to remain calm. She sat on the stool and looked straight at the Great Hall. "Be calm." She whispered to herself when she noticed that her palms had started to get sweaty.

"Ah," The Sorting Hat began to talk making Evelyn look up to him. "Another Sinclair, I see. A daughter of Slytherin that's for sure." Evelyn frowned at the hat's last words but she chose to remain calm. "There is ambition there. A lot of it but there are many things that would make you perfect for..." In Evelyn's mind those seconds lasted like hours as she waited for the sorting hat to place in a house. "Ravenclaw!"

Immediately, Evelyn smiled as she heard the cheers and the whistles from Gared, Don and some of Gared's friends. She felt a relief as she got up from the seat and moved on the Ravenclaw table. She sat next to Don who had the biggest grin on his face.

"See, there was nothing to worry about." He told her and Evelyn smiled at him as she pushed a lock of her long blonde hair behind her ear.

"Snape, Severus." McGonagall called and a boy with dark greasy hair walked towards the hat.

"Someone needs to introduce that boy to shampoo." Don joked making Evelyn nudge and Diana and Christina laugh. "What? I'm right."

Evelyn heard the hat sort him into Slytherin as she looked at Christina and Diana.

"I'm so hungry." Christina admitted making the other three laugh at her words.

"Me too." Evelyn admitted as she heard the name 'Gabriela Suarez' being called.

"I read the feasts here are magical." Diana added and Don nodded his head at her as in to say she was right.

"My brother told me about how good it is. You have various types of foods." Don told the girls but their chat ended rather quickly when someone else was sorted into Ravenclaw.

They all looked up to see the shy girl walk towards them, her head hanging low but Christina offered her a smile but the girl gave just a hint of a smile.

Soon after, the sorting ceremony ended and the table was filled with various kind of food. Evelyn was eating her chicken wing as she talked to the Ravenclaws around her.

"Both of my parents are muggles." Diana explained to the people around her as they listened to her as she spoke. "My father is a lawyer while my mother is a teacher. How about you Christina?"

"Mum works in the Ministry of Magic in Japan while my father is a Quidditich player." Christina explained as she ate her pie.

"Wait, are you related to Jack Lee?" Don asked as he was a big Quidditch fan and Christina waited go swallow before speaking.

"My father is Jack Lee." Everyone was surprised by the news that Christina had just given.

"How come you are not in Mahoutokoro as your father plays for Japan and your mum works in Japan?" Don asked her and Christina turned to look at him.

"My father moved in Britain when he was seventeen and went to Hogwarts in his last year. He liked Hogwarts and Britain so much that he decided to live here for awhile before going back in Japan. We come here quite often as we have a house in London and my aunt lives here. He told me to choose between Mahoutokoro and Hogwarts. As you can see I choose Hogwarts." Christina explained to them and Evelyn knew she had something in common with the dark haired girl.

"My mother was in Hogwarts and my father studied and teaches now in Ilvermorny but I chose to be in Hogwarts for the same reason." Evelyn explained to the girls in front of her.

"And because of me too, Eve." Don added with his mouth full and Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"Because of Don too, of course." She gave him a smile before turning to look at Gabriela who hadn't spoke any word. "How about you Gabriela?"

The girl looked up as she felt the eyes on her making her blush a little. "Both of my parents are half bloods."

"Does that make you a pure blood?" Diana asked making the rest of the table laugh at her question even Gabriela.

"No, purebloods are only when both parents of the kid are purebloods." Evelyn explained to her and Diana nodded her head in understanding.

It seemed like the chatter didn't die between the five of them as they ate in the magical feast and laughed at a few silly stories they shared with each other.

* * *

"First years of Ravenclaw, follow me." The prefect called Selwyn leaded them to the Ravenclaw towers. As they walked up the stairs, they noticed them moving around the place.

"Whose bloody idea was to make moving staircases?" Diana asked as she walked beside Evelyn towards the Ravenclaw tower.

"Rowena Ravenclaw herself." Evelyn responded to her new friend who groaned a little.

"I prefer lifts." Diana commented making Evelyn let out a laugh before humming a little.

"Me too." Diana was surprised as she did not expect Evelyn to know what lifts were.

"You know what lifts are?" Diana asked and Evelyn nodded her head as an answer. "How is that possible? Because the girls on the train didn't even know what television is?"

"My father married a muggle woman names Theresa and I have half blood siblings called Anna and Samuel." Evelyn explained as they moved to another staircase.

"Your parents divorced?" Diana asked and Evelyn could feel the sincere sympathy in the girl's voice.

"No. They never got married." Evelyn gave a short reply not wanting to give in about her parents' relationship. By the look on Diana's face, Evelyn had confused her but she didn't have time to explain anything as they were standing before a door with a bronze knocker in form of an eagle.

"Before you enter the Ravenclaw common room, you need to answer the riddle which is given by the eagle knocker. The riddle will be changed quite a few times during the school year." Selwyn explained to the first years. "If you get it wrong, someone near you has to answer it or you have to wait for the person. Understood?" Everyone mumbled a yes and Selwyn turned around to knock on the door.

_"I go up but never come down. What am I?"_ The knocker talked surprising every first year.

"Mhhm." Selwyn wondered making everyone wonder what was he doing. "I have no idea." He then turned to look at the first years like he was ashamed a little. "Does anyone have an idea?"

A hand was raised and Evelyn saw that it was her own best friend raising it. Selwyn motioned with his head that Don could speak and so he did. "Age." The door opened revealing the Ravenclaw common room.

Evelyn was amazed of how beautiful the common room was as she looked around. The room was big, circular with arched windows hung with blue and bronze silks that looked so enchanting with the stars outside in the night sky.

Under them was a midnight blue carpet which reflected on the ceiling making it look like there was no ceiling but only a starry night.

They were a few chairs, tables and sofas around the place. A globe stood n the side of the room and a few feet away was a fireplace which was turned off. Behind the fireplace, Evelyn then saw a some sort of big spacious place with many books and desks and chairs making it look like a library. 

In the left stood the marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. Between the statue were two different pair of stairs which lead to the dormitories.

"Professor Flitwick gave me assigned names for dormitories." Selwyn announced and Evelyn couldn't wait to get some sleep. "Girls, first. Mortice Mabel." He called and a redheaded girl walked towards him. "Emily Samson. Loraine York. Jenna O'Malley." The four girl were escorted to their dorm room by the girl prefect of the house.

"Christina Lee, Diana Hurkle, Evelyn Sinclair King and Gabriela Suarez." Evelyn was about to squeal happy that she got into the room with the girls that she talked in the feast.

The prefect whose name was Claire escorted them to their dorm. 

The dorm was big and decorated in two colors which were blue and bronze like the colors of the house. Beds stood in nooks in the wall where they stuck out from the window. Each bed had a window over it which led to a fantastic view of the outdoors of the castle. The nook where the bed sat had heavy blue curtains that could block the whole bed. 

Next to each nook, a wardrobe stood on one side while a desk on the other side. 

"This is awesome!" Evelyn exclaimed as she looked at the dorm.

Their dorm was painted white but there were blue and bronze details in the room like the curtains, the bed sheets, the carpets and even the wood of their beds frame was colored bronze.

"The dorm looks really good." Diana commented and they heard something meowing and Evelyn knew it was her black kitten Sabrina.

"Sabrina." She moved to open the cage and picked up the little kitten.

"Weird name for a cat." Christina commented as she walked closer to get a better look.

"It's the name of a witch in a muggle comic series called Archie comics." Evelyn explained to Christina who seemed to get even more confused.

"How come I never heard of it?" Diana asked as she walked closer to them to take a better look at Sabrina.

"It's more famous in America." Evelyn explained and then she let Sabrina down who hurried to Gabriela who was still looking at the room.

The kitten walked slowly towards her resting her head on Gabriela's ankle. "She likes you." Evelyn told the shy girl who smiled at the black kitten.

"I like her too." Gabriela picked the little kitten and started to pet it while Evelyn turned to look at the lake and the Forbidden Forest.

Evelyn knew that it was just the beginning of a long journey in Hogwarts and she somehow knew she was going to be good friends with the girls in her dorm room.


	3. First Impressions Always Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I DO OWN EVELYN AND THE REST OF THE CHARACTERS THAT I CREATED.

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER (ALL THE RIGHTS GO TO OUR QUEEN J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROS) BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR STORYLINES._ **

* * *

It was the first day of the school year and the blonde little girl was eating breakfast with her four roommates. The breakfast was less impressive than dinner but it was rather delicious for the little girls.

"What class do we have first?" Christina asked with her mouth full making Gabriela and Diana wince a little while Evelyn moved to look at the schedule.

"Herbology with Slytherins." Evelyn read as she remembered her cousin Elena being sorted into Slytherin.

"Is that Elena girl your cousin?" Diana asked and Evelyn nodded her head a little before speaking to her. "How is she like?"

"I don't know. I've never met her." Evelyn admitted to her friends who all frowned at her as she started to turn red.

"I can believe you didn't wait for me." She heard Don say and Evelyn was thankful that he decided to sit next to her at that moment.

"I guessed you would come with the boys." Evelyn pointed out to Henrik, Carter and Edrick who were in the same dorm room with Don. "I'm sorry."

"Next time, you'll wait right?" She nodded her head at him and then they all turned to eat their breakfast. Evelyn's eyes moved to the Slytherin table where Elena was seated with a book in front of her.

Elena didn't look that much of a Sinclair as her brother or even Evelyn looked like. Elena didn't have the blonde hair, the high cheekbones and her eyes were hid by her bangs. Maybe Elena was a Sinclair deep down, Evelyn couldn't know that.

Evelyn moved her eyes as she noticed Cain walk towards the table with his friends. Cain was five years older than her and his own sister. He seemed to always have a smile in his face until he cast a look towards Evelyn and then that smile would turn into a frown that she didn't like.

"Evelyn, why are you not eating your food?" Diana asked pulling the blonde girl out of her thoughts and turn to look at her friends.

The blonde didn't say anything as she continued eating her food but she could feel the gazes of her fellow Ravenclaws but she didn't voice it.

After they were done with their food, they all got up to walk to Herbology together. A couple of first year Slytherins walking behind them.

"Is that your cousin, Elena?" Evelyn heard a voice that she didn't know who it belonged to.

"Yes, Joanna." Elena responded to her and then she heard Joanna let out a laugh.

"She looks more like a Sinclair than you do and she is a bastard." The grip that Evelyn had in her books tightened as it was the third time she had heard someone call her bastard. Her mother didn't tell her what that word meant but somehow Evelyn was a bastard and it was nothing to be proud of.

"Ignore them." Don whispered to her reassuring but Evelyn was more worried if her new friends had heard what she did.

She hoped that she didn't.

They all walked to the Greenhouse and Ravenclaws went to one side of the table while the Slytherins to the other side. According to Don, Ravenclaws and Slytherins were more closer to each other than with other houses and Evelyn wondered if she was going to be friend with someone from this house but the chances were not big as the house was practically ruled by Cain and his friends.

"Welcome first years to your first Herbology lesson and I'm your professor Pomona Sprout." The Herbology professor had a kind aura next to her which made Evelyn feel more comfortable as plants weren't her favorite thing to study. "Today we are going to learn about this plant." The professor placed a vase and there was a bush in it with spikes all around it. "Can someone tell me which plant is this?"

Evelyn pursued her lips as she tried to think why it sounded so familiar to her. She had read about it in 'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'. She raised her hand as soon as she remembered. "Yes, Miss Sinclair King?"

"They are called Spiky Bushes." Evelyn said confidently as she looked at her professor who motioned for her to continue. "They can shoot their spikes at humans but we are quite safe if we stay far away or use Fire-Making spell."

"Good, Miss Sinclair King. Ten points to Ravenclaw." Professor Sprout announced and the whole Ravenclaws cheered in happiness while Evelyn was smiling as she looked down at her. She just had earned ten points for her house and she couldn't help but feel proud of herself.

"Good job, Eve." Don told her and Evelyn smiled at him before she turned her head to the Slytherin side where Elena was looking at her but there was no glare, it was just a curious look.

That eased Evelyn's feelings of the whole thing and she turned around as Professor Sprout began to explain more things about the Spiky Bushes.

* * *

Potions with Hufflepuffs was the second period that day for the first year Ravenclaws and Evelyn was nervous about this subject because her mother had been the best one of her year.

Her mother Rose had been Slughorn's favorite and an honorary member of the Slug Club. So, Evelyn felt like she shouldn't embarrass her mother in this particular subject of her life.

Slughorn said that they could choose their partners and Evelyn ended up having Gabriela as her lab partner as Don wanted to sit with Edrick while Diana sat with Christina.

"My name is Horace Slughorn. There will be no needs of wands or spells in this class, expect when there is a small fire of course." Slughorn said and his whole class let out a small laugh. "You only need ingredients, a cauldron, 'Magical Drafts and Potions' by Arsenius Jigger and of course a parchment and quill."

Evelyn looked to see that she had gotten everything that the professor was talking about and so did Gabriela.

The little blonde looked at the oval class and she thought it was rather small for a classroom but somehow it fit the subject.

"Now can anyone tell me what kind of a plant is this." Professor Slughorn was holding a plant with violet leaves and Evelyn tried to think what it was.

She got nothing.

"You in the back." Professor Slughorn motioned to a boy in Hufflepuff who had brown hair and brown eyes. He was tall for his age and Evelyn would have guessed that he was a second year or third, not a first like her.

"It's called Aconite but is also known as Monkshood and Wolfsbane." The boy answered to the question and the professor nodded his head.

"That's right, Mr..." The professor searches for the boy's name but he seemed to be at lost.

"Diggory. Amos Diggory." The boy responded and the professor let out a hum.

"You have just earned 10 points for Hufflepuff, Mr. Diggory." The Hufflepuffs congratulated the brown haired boy while Ravenclaws stood silent.

"In which potion is aconite used commonly?" The professor asked and there was a silence as the students tries to remember.

It then clinked to her in which potion was the plant used in. She raised her hand and noticed that she was the only one to do so.

"Yes?" The professor looked at her with interest like he was trying to place why was she so familiar to him.

"It's used as an ingredient in Wolfsbane Potion which is the potion that eases the symptoms of lycanthropy." Evelyn answered the question and the professor walked close to her.

"What is your name, dear?" He asked as he scanned her face.

"Evelyn Sinclair King." She responded to him and then he gave her a smile.

"You're Rosemarie's daughter. Seems like you have the same eye for Potions like your mother." He told her and Evelyn smiles to him a little. "Ten points to Ravenclaw."

As Slughorn walked away, Evelyn was hit with a ball of paper in the back of her head. She looked at it and opened only to see that it was Don's writing.

'You're on fire today.'

Evelyn turned to smile at her best friend who raises his two thumbs at her. As to right now, she was loving her life in Hogwarts.

* * *

It was supposed to be one of her favorite subjects as History always intrigued Evelyn. She thought that people today can learn from the mistakes of the people in the past by just reading about it.

Yet she didn't find History of Magic fun at all as she could barely understand the teacher as he spoke.

The subject was taught by Professor Cuthbert Binns who was different from any professor they had. This one was a ghost and that got the attention of most of the students but Evelyn found him quite boring and so did the rest of the class.

The lectures of the ghost professor were hard to hear as his voice was inaudible for everyone. Evelyn had tried to listen at first but she had lost many words in the back of her head.

She looked around to see that Don had fallen asleep in his chair, Christina was doodling on her parchment, Diana was trying to listen while Gabriela was reading another different book of a different subjects. She was reading 'Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them' by Newt Scamander.

"My father met him, you know?" Evelyn spoke to Gabriela who looked up from the book to look at the girl in front of her.

"Really?" The shy girl spoke and the blonde one nodded her head.

"My grandparents met him in the 20s and they even helped go defeat Grindelwald. Dad met him when he was really young. Not even 11 years old." Evelyn explained to Gabriela whose eyes were wide now.

"I always wanted to meet him." Gabriela admitted to her with a quiet voice and Evelyn nodded her head. "I always thought beasts where creatures who needed care and gentleness. I was so glad to learn that I wasn't the only one to think this way when dad gave me this book to read."

Evelyn smiled at her friend but the moment was over when they heard laughs come from a table. Gryffindors. She guessed and she was right when she turned to look at Sirius Black and his friend laughing at something.

"Those boys are going to be trouble in this school." Diana mumbled and Evelyn looked at every first year Gryffindor.

There was Sirius Black who she didn't know what to think of. His mother had insulted both her and her mother and they didn't even share a word together but one thing she noticed was how carefree was the boy when his mother wasn't around.

Then came his new friend James Potter who seemed to have a smile every time she crossed paths with him and this time it was no objection whatsoever.

Peter Pettigrew was laughing too as he was sitting behind the two others but his laugh was less louder than the two others.

Remus Lupin, the boy that Evelyn and Don shared a boat with was behind James and Sirius but he wasn't laughing, he was just looking at them with a little smile. It seemed like he had said something that made the others laugh.

Behind Remus and Peter were two twin brothers with red hair that Evelyn just knew them by being the Prewett twins. Behind the twins were two other boys whose names Evelyn didn't know.

The girls of Gryffindor were sitting in the front and they were 10 of them which Ashley didn't know any name of them but she noticed a redhead there who was taking notes of everything the professor was saying. How was the girl doing it was beyond Evelyn.

As she turned her head towards her, Evelyn felt like someone was watching her and she turned around to see who but everyone seemed to have been busy doing something else.

"What do we have after this one?" She heard Christina's voice behind her making Evelyn turn to look at her.

"Transfiguration." Evelyn responded and Diana let out a huff before speaking at her friends.

"God, I'm so scared that I'm gonna fail on that one. It looks like the hardest subject." Diana said to the three girls and Christina scoffed a little at that.

"Astronomy is the hardest one in my opinion." She added her comment and the two girls waited for Evelyn and Gabriela to speak.

"I agree with Diana." Gabriela said and Diana smiled a little at the girl in front of her.

"How about you, Eve?" Christina asked using the girl's nickname.

Evelyn was silent for a minute before responding to the dark haired girl. "Defense Against The Dark Arts."

* * *

Professor McGonagall was a strict women and there was not a single word coming from anyone. Not a single a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw was speaking as the woman was explaining the basics of Transfiguration.

Evelyn was taking notes as she was sitting with Don in this class unlike Herbology and History of Magic where she seated with Gabriela.

They were learning about some rules of Transfiguration and Evelyn could feel her hand hurt from how much she was writing.

"When Transfiguring, it is important to make firm and decisive wand movements. Do not wiggle or twirl your wand unnecessarily, or the Transfiguration will certainly be unsuccessful." McGonagall explained to them and Evelyn tried her best not to miss any word the professor was saying.

"Calm down, Eve." Don whispered to her but she ignored him as she continues to write on her parchment. She couldn't help but think that the pen and the notebook was way better than using a quill in her opinion. She would have it easier writing than with a quill. "Eve."

"I can't miss things she's saying." Eve whispered to the boy sitting next to her as the professor continued to speak.

"You have your book and there is a library right where you could write what you missed. You don't need to overwork yourself, you're practically writing everything she's saying." Evelyn looked at Don's parchment and saw that he had written less than half of what she had wrote.

She had really written anything in the parchment during the whole lesson and she didn't even notice it.

The bell rang indicating the class was over and Evelyn started to gather all her things. "Tell the girls to not wait for me. I'm going in the bathroom." Don nodded his head and Evelyn walked out of the class to walk towards the nearest bathrooms that she could find.

As she walked to the bathroom, she spotted Cain and some of his friends. She looked down to not look at her cousin but it was too late.

"There is the bastard of my family, Evelyn." Cain appeared in front of her and the blonde girl had to look up at him with a glare.

"At least, I'm not the idiot of the family." Evelyn snapped at him and the smile in Cain's face was replaced with a snarl which scared the girl in front of him.

"Who are you calling idiot, bastard?" He asked and he looked like he was going to hex right in that moment, not caring that they were students around them.

"You. Who else am I related to that is an utter idiot?" She felt a push come from Cain and then he was raising a wand to her. Evelyn thought that her heart got out of her chest of how scared she was of the whole situation.

"You would see who is an idiot, you filthy blood traitor bastard." He took a few steps towards her and Evelyn backed away a little.

She looked around to see that there were many students that were looking at them but no one was helping her the defenseless first year against the powerful sixth year. He was about to say something but he was stopped by a female voice.

"A first year, Cain? Really?" Evelyn turned to look at the girl whose voice belonged to only to see a blonde girl with a pale skin and blue eyes wearing the Slytherin colors.

"Leave me alone, Narcissa. Go snog Malfoy." But the girl didn't listen to Cain,she only moved in front of Cain.

"I don't want to lose points by you attacking a first year Ravenclaw. We need to win the House Cup." The blonde girl was in front of Evelyn blocking Cain from hexing her.

"Bastards deserve to get hexes no matter the consequences." Evelyn wanted the ground to swallow her whole but she stood in her place, fear still evident on her.

"Don't make me get out my wand. We both know that I'm better than you." Cain huffed and put his wand in his robes before walking followed by his friends.

Narcissa smiles in triumph and turned to look at Evelyn who was watching her cousin leave in fury.

The little blonde then noticed blue eyes on her and she looked at the Slytherin in front of her. "Thank you." Narcissa didn't say anything as she walked back to a friend who was waiting for her.

Evelyn stood there in complete shock before walking in the bathroom without hesitation.

* * *

Evelyn was a nervous wreck as they were in Defense Against The Dark Arts where Professor Sonya Farquad was the teacher for this year. Evelyn had read that there was a curse in the position in Hogwarts since the 40s and that curse was that a teacher couldn't hold the position of Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher for more than a year.

But most importantly, why was Evelyn a nervous wreck? Because she had to do well in this subject of all of them as her father had been teacher of Defense Against The Dark Arts for more than 12 years now and she didn't want to disappoint him.

Professor Sonya was taking attendance for both Slytherins and Ravenclaws in the class.

"Evelyn Sinclair King." The professor called her and Evelyn raised her hand to show that she was the one whose name was being called. "Any relation to Lucah King?"

"He's my father, professor." Evelyn said to her teacher who nodded her head at the blonde girl.

"Seems like we have a natural talent in our class then." The woman smiled at Evelyn but the blonde only started to worry the teacher had started to build expactions for her that Evelyn didn't think she would reach at all.

Sonya continued with attendance and Evelyn heard some whispers a few feet away from her.

"Cain tried to hex her before." She heard a voice and she decided to listen in. "But he was stopped Narcissa Black." Black? Was the girl who saved her related to Sirius?

"My brother is such a fool. Father ordered us to ignore her," Somehow Evelyn felt a pang in her heart at what she heard Elena say. She thought maybe they could be friends but now she knew it wasn't possible. "he goes and tries to hex her."

"Cain tried to hex you?" Don asked her as he had overheard the conversation and Evelyn nodded her head. She didn't get the time to tell him as she had been almost late for class. "What happened?"

"A Slytherin sixth year named Narcissa Black." Evelyn whispered as the professor had finished calling all of them.

"Wow, a nice Slytherin." Don mumbled and Evelyn eyed her best friend who seemed to have forgotten about her mother. "Expect your mother of course." He added quickly making the blonde smile a little.

Professor Farquad began to talk about Gnomes and Evelyn started to take notes unlike Don who was just watching the sky through the window.

"Why are you not taking notes?" Evelyn asked her best friend who turned around her and leaned comfortably against his chair.

"Eve, my garden is filled with gnomes. I'm surprised that you are writing too. You already know everything about gnomes." He reminded her and she gave him an annoyed look.

"I sure remember the gnomes in your garden especially the one who bit me." Evelyn touched her right arm and Don rolled his eyes at his dramatic best friend.

"That happened three years ago. Get over it." He pointed out and Evelyn gaped at him in false shock.

"The wounds are still fresh."

"Rubbish, those wounds are not even in your skin." He told her and Evelyn stuck her tongue out to him.

"Miss King and Mr. Bailey if you don't stop talking, you'll both get detentions." The two childhood best friends shut their mouths and started to listen to the lecture about gnomes.

* * *

The last period of that day was Flying and Christina was more than excited for this class. She skipped all the girls and she was the first one out in the yard. Evelyn noticed that there were a few broomsticks on the ground for every student.

Evelyn wondered with what house did they share this subject and she was surprised to see Gryffindors walk towards them too. It seemed like Christina wasn't the only one excited about this as James Potter was just as much as her.

"Have you ever rode a broom before?" Christina asked Evelyn who nodded her head at her.

"Don's brother taught us both how to do it but I had to put both of my hands on the broomstick while Don was better." Evelyn thought about that summer days two years ago where she barely could fly with a broom.

"I have been training to ride it since I was six. Of course, my mother has no idea about it. Only me, my father and Norm know about it." Christina explained and Evelyn frowned at the last name as she had no idea who was her friend talking about.

"Norm?"

"My little brother. He is eleven months younger than me. He will come here next year." Christina explained and they all turned to see Madame Hooch was walking towards them. She stopped in a halt and looked at every Ravenclaw and Gryffindor present.

"My name is Madame Hooch and I will be teaching you the class of Flying which is a required skill of being a wizard. This class is mandatory only for first years like you." She explained to them as she paced between the two lines of students. "Now, everyone step to the left side of the broomstick." All of the students did as they were told to. "Now raise your hand and say 'Up' clearly."

"Up." Christina said and the broom immediately flew in her hand. The whole class watched her in amazement as the girl smiled proudly.

The second person to achieve the task was James Potter followed by Sirius Black.

Evelyn said 'Up' a few times only ending up with the broom hitting her in the face which led to her falling on the ground and the others laughing at her.

The blonde felt a blush come to her cheeks from embarrassment but she wasn't going to let them continue laughing at her. Evelyn got up and raised her hand.

"Up." She called and the broom ended in her palms making a hint of smile appear in her face. She looked at Don who had the broom in his hands already. So did Gabriela but it seemed Diana was struggling with it.

After a few minutes, everyone achieved the task and Madame Hooch turned to look at them. "Now I need to mount it and grip it tight." Everyone did so and Evelyn tried not to get caught into her robes. "When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2...1."

Evelyn did what Madame Hooch told her to do and she felt herself fly in the air for a minute. She hovered for a moment and saw that most of the kids around her did the same. She then leaned forward and touched the ground back down.

Madame Hooch went to assist a Gryffindor girl who was having a hard time with flying.

"Madame Hooch, Benjamin has been hit by a bludger." A boy who was wearing the colors of Hufflepuff ran up to them and the woman sighed.

"I'm coming Glenn." He told her and the woman turned to look at the rest of the class that she was teaching. "Nobody flies in the air. Understood?" All of them nodded their heads as Madame Hooch left.

As soon as the woman left, Christina mounted the broomstick.

"What are you doing?" Diana asked as Christina kicked her feet and now was floating with her broomstick.

"I'm flying. Want to join?" Diana shook her head and Christina turned to look at Evelyn. "Come on Eve, let's have fun. We won't fly far and high. Madame Hooch isn't here."

The blonde girl hesitated but mounted the broom either way making Christina smile.

"Eve, what the hell?!" Don said but the blonde ignores him as she gripped the broom tight and floated like her friend. "If you die, don't expect me to come to your funeral."

Evelyn rolled her eyes and began to fly around with Christina who seemed like a professional Quidditch compared to her.

While flying around, Evelyn noticed that two Gryffindors had joined her and those two were of course James and Sirius.

Evelyn flew with Christina around the place for a few times as she felt her hands get tired by the tight grip she had on broom. She flew to the other students were and almost fell off the broom when she got down.

She was then followed by Christina who looked so happy that she flew with a broom and then Sirius and James came down to.

All of them took their places and Evelyn praised Christina of how good she was with a broom. "I would have made a place for you in the Ravenclaw team immediately."

"It's really bad that first years can't even try out for the team." Christina added with a sigh and Evelyn offered with a smile.

"How come you are so good at flying?" A voice asked Christina and they looked up to see James Potter looking at them with a raises eyebrow.

"She has it in her blood. Her father is Jack Lee." The boy's hazel eyes widened at the information Evelyn just gave to her.

"Bloody hell, that is amazing. You will definitely ask for his autograph for me." Christina opened her mouth to speak but James beat her to it. "I won't take no as answer."

"Madame Hooch is coming." Jenna O'Malley informed them and everyone took their positions.

"You should know that Hogwarts has windows and from those windows I saw four students flying." Madame Hooch said and Evelyn shared a secret concerned look with Christina. "They were four students. Two Gryffindor boys and two Ravenclaw girls. Now I know that you," Madame Hooch pointed at Evelyn who took a deep breath. "were one of them because of your hair. You have detention on Sunday and ten points are taken from Ravenclaw." The professor moved in front of Evelyn and stared down at her. "Who were the other three?"

Evelyn bit her lip not knowing what to do at first before responding. "I was too busy flying to notice the others and I was the last one to come down." Evelyn's palms began to sweat as she looked at the professor.

"Is that so?" Evelyn nodded her head in answer. "Somebody help Miss Sinclair here."

There was a silence before someone in the Gryffindor line spoke. "The others were James Potter, Sirius Black and the girl to your right."

Evelyn frowned wondering who spoke only to see the redhead girl who actually listened in History of Magic speaking.

Madame Hooch turned to look at Christina and the Gryffindor boys who looked down in shame. "Detentions for all the three of you and 10 points each from their houses."

As soon as Madame Hooch took a few steps away from Evelyn, Christina leaned close to her.

"Guess we know who is the teacher's pet in our year." Christina muttered as the girls looked at the red head who was looking at Madame Hooch.


	4. Miss Clumsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR STORYLINE.

It was near Christmas holidays and the blonde little girl was enjoying Hogwarts day by day.

She had grown quite close with her roommates and she considered them her best friends with Don of course.

During her months, Gabriela had become less shy around them and more comfortable. Diana learned more about the Wizard world with the help of her friends while Christina and Evelyn hadn't changed much. The only thing they would get were constant detentions by the professors.

Christina had a habit falling asleep in class and one time she had taken a little nap in Defense class in her parchment which had a little bit of fresh ink on it. When Christina was awaken by Gabriela, she had the whole lesson written in her left cheek.

While Evelyn got in trouble most of the time because she was one clumsy girl and when she tripped, she made others do the same, like some domino. One time she tripped in the stairs and caused their professor of Astronomy to fall and break her nose.

Evelyn expected to be scolded by The Head of the House, Fillius Flitwick but the man always laughed when he heard of her antics. He also gave her a nickname called Miss Clumsy which Evelyn didn't mind.

Professor Flitwick was the best professor in her opinion, not only was he a friendly teacher who gave less detention than the others but also a person who joked around too.

His door wasn't just open for Ravenclaws but for every student who had a problem in the school. Diana went to him one time in tears when a friend of Cain had called her a mudblood but when she walked outside, the dark skinned girl had the biggest smile and was chewing a cupcake he gave her.

"I'm so hungry." Gabriela muttered as they walked into breakfast that Saturday morning. Unlike Diana and Christina, the two other girls were morning people.

"Me too, Gabby." Evelyn used the nickname that they had given to Gabriela. They all shortened their name and called them like that. For example, Evelyn was called Eve, Diana was called Dee, Christina was called Chris and Gabriela was called Gabby.

The girls took a seat next to Loraine and Emily who were other Ravenclaws girl in their year.

"I think it's haunted." Evelyn heard Loraine say and she raised an eyebrow at it in shock.

"What it's haunted?" The blonde asked as she started to eat her breakfast.

"The Shrieking Shack." Emily spoke her Scottish accent quite evident in her speech.

"What's that?" Gabriela asked as she had never heard the name of whatever the two other girls talking.

Loraine opened her mouth but someone cut her off and that someone was her own brother Artemis who was in Hufflepuff in the third year. "It's the most haunted place in the whole Britain. It's in Hogsmade." He took a seat next to his sister who looked annoyed that her brother was sitting there. Lasso had friends in Hufflepuff but he also had a few in Ravenclaw too including his sister

"How come they call Hogwarts the safest place where there is a haunted house, a forbidden forest that looks so creepy and a big squid in the lake." Evelyn said making the others chuckle a little."According to my sister," Emily spoke from her place. "It's the safest place in the world."

"Good morning, fellow Ravenclaws" Christina greeted as she walked towards the Ravenclaw table with a smile on her face. "and Hufflepuff." She added when she saw Artemis.

"You seem to have woken up quite happy today." Evelyn commented as the dark haired girl sat in front of her.

"I had the most relaxing sleep since I came here." Christina said and they heard Diana who had scoff who took a seat in front of Gabriela.

"Surprising since you came in our room after midnight." Evelyn and Gabriela were shocked at the information Diana just revealed about their other roommate.

Christina gaped for a second before she looked at her three best friends. "I went to the common room to read some book."

"Which one?" Diana asked but Christina was saved by a grumpy Don.

"God, I need some sleep." He murmured as he sat down. He was the only one of the boys of her first year to come from his dorm room. "I need to finish that Charm essay. Would you help me?" He directed his question to the blue eyed girl he called best friend since he was a toddler.

"Can't do. I have to help Hagrid as I have detention." Evelyn responded as she cut off the sausage on her plate.

"Another detention?" Diana asked and Evelyn nodded her head. It was the eighth detention she got this year and this time she didn't have Christina to accompany her.

"According to Henrik, you're the Ravenclaw with most detention this school year." Don informed her and Evelyn let out a sigh.

"Dad is gonna be so happy about this." She mumbled under her breath as she continued to eat her food. Her father had been one of the best Ilvermorny students who had no detentions and received all O on his OWLs and NEWTs. He expected the same thing from his daughter too.

"Why would you dad be happy about you getting detention?" Gabriela asked not understanding that Evelyn was using sarcasm.

"I was joking. I was responding with sarcasm." Gabriela frowned at that and Evelyn heard Don chuckle of Gabriela's confusion making Christina kick at him. "Sarcasm is when you say something but it means something else." The blonde tried to explain to the girl next to her.

"That just confuses people in my opinion." Diana added and Evelyn shrugged her shoulders as a response.

"Not when you get used to it." Don told the dark skinned girl who turned to look at him. "Having Eve here as a roommate, you'll get used to."

"Well, Eve here is about to leave to go to detention." Evelyn announced as she got her handkerchief and wiped her mouth with it. She got up from the stool and fixed her clothes. "See you in lunch."

Her friends waved at her as she walked out of the Great Hall towards Hagrid's cottage. She saw that he was out already with a saw in his hand. She pulled the coat she was wearing tight as the December coldness greeted her.

"Blimey Evelyn, yeh're early." He said as she caught his eyes as she made her way to his garden. The half giant had learned her name as she had been in detention three times under his inspection."The three others aren' here, yet."

"The three others?" The blue eyed girl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Two Gryffindors and a Slytherin. Their first years like yeh." Evelyn knew that the two Gryffindors were James Potter and Sirius Black who had a knack to get in trouble but she had no idea who was the Slytherin joining them in their detention.

"Come on, James." She heard Sirius call for his best friend and she turned to look at him. Her blue eyes met his grey eyes for a split second but he immediately looked away from her.

The two boys stood behind her as they waited for the Slytherin to join them. Evelyn turned to see Damien Avery joining them. She never spoke to him but she knew that he hung out with Elena and her friends.

"Yeh will help me clean this pumpkins by takin' the beans out o' it." Hagrid explained to the four first years who listened to him. "Yeh need to be separated in two groups."

"I'm with Sirius." The dark haired boy said immediately and Evelyn knew that she had to partner with Damien for this detention.

"Better a bastard than two Gryffindors." Damian muttered but all the three children around him had heard his words. Evelyn sighed and walked towards Damian without a single word. She just wanted to finish the detention and be with her friends.

They put on some gloves and started to take each bean inside of it one by one. Evelyn worked in silence just like her partner while the two Gryffindors were laughing and talking.

Evelyn heard a familiar laugh and saw some of the Ravenclaws of her year walk towards the Black Lake. She was so distracted that she almost dropped her pumpkin if it wasn't for Damian.

"Bloody hell! Is every bastard clumsy like you?" Evelyn turned to glare at him and put her hands out of her pumpkin.

"You shouldn't call me a bastard." She told him with some sort of a warning in her tone.

Damian snorted a laugh before looking at her. "Why? Because that's what you are, Evelyn."

"Because," Evelyn eyed the bowl of water and smiled at him. "It makes me do this." Damian frowned but what he didn't expect was for Evelyn to throw some water on his pants. The boy was stunned by her action and Evelyn let out a surprise gasp. "Oh My God!"

She took a step back and then she heard two laughs a few feet away from. "Avery peed on his pants!" James exclaimed as both him and Sirius burst into a fit of laughter.

"Aguamenti." She raised her wand to the bowl and it filled with water.

"Blimey boy," Hagrid spoke as he walked close to the kids on his garden. "Go change an' take a shower."

"It's water. Look at the bowl, it's empty." Damian pointed at it but it was now filled with water because of Evelyn's face. Damian glared at her before he walked away from the detention to get changed.

As the dark haired walked away, Evelyn couldn't help but think she took it too far with Avery. She couldn't help but feel guilty.

* * *

"Come in." The voice that belonged to Filius Flitwick called from his office and Evelyn opened the door of it. The short man looked up from the test he was grading to look at the girl who had just entered the office. "What can I help you with Miss Sinclair King?" Him and Professor McGonagall were the only ones who used her two last names when they talked to her unlike many professors who uses just one.

"I did something bad." She admitted as she looked down to her shoes. She felt her whole body tense as she could feel Professor Flitwick's eyes on her.

"Take a seat and tell me what did you do?" He motioned to a chair and Evelyn took a seat before taking a deep breath.

"I was in detention, working with Hagrid and I was paired up with Damian Avery from Slytherin. I got distracted and almost dropped the pumpkin I was removing beans from but Damian was fast to catch it. He insulted him and I got mad. I couldn't take that insult anymore so I poured some water in his pants so he could look like he peed on them. James Potter and Sirius Black started to laugh at him and I used that distraction to fill the water with a spell. Damian then was told to go change and shower by Hagrid."

Evelyn hadn't taken a single breath as she spoke to the head of her house and she hoped that he wouldn't make her repeat anything.

"What did he call you?" Evelyn was surprised by the question of her professor but she intended to answer either way.

"Bastard, professor. He called me a bastard." Evelyn saw Professor Flitwick flinch a little before he looked at her again.

"Do you know what does that word mean?" She shook her head as an answer. "They were other people who called you that, weren't they? Because you wouldn't know that it's not a nice thing to say to a person." She nodded her head at him as she looked down to the floor.

She decided then to look up at him. "Can you tell me what it means?" Her voice was low and she even thought he didn't her but the surprised look on the man's face answered her question.

There was a short silence before he spoke. "That word is a bad word to call someone whose parents aren't married but it also is used to describe an unpleasant person which you are not." Realization hit Evelyn as she remembered countless times she was called a bastard during the school year. She was called that because of her parents not being married.

"They're never gonna stop calling me that. I'll always be a bastard in their eyes." She said as she tried to hold the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Miss Sinclair King. They're not gonna stop but you need be more than that word" Evelyn frowned at him as she didn't understand what he meant. "I was called goblin all my life and I still am but now I am more than a goblin. I'm the Charms teacher in Hogwarts and I hate to brag but one of the best ones." Evelyn smiled at his last words as she whipped the tear away. "You need to show them that you are more than that. For me, you have actually made quite a reputation for being Miss Clumsy." The blonde couldn't help but chuckle at his words.

"Am I getting a detention of what I did to Damien?" She asked and he shook his head at her.

"No Miss Clumsy, but you aren't getting any cupcakes because as much as he deserved it, the Gryffindors will always remember that Damien peed his pants." Evelyn scowled at the thought of James and Sirius make fun of the Slytherin for years to come.

"Thank you, professor." She got up from the chair she had been occupying. "Good day."

The blonde girl was about to walk away but she was stopped by his voice. "Don't be modest on showing your potential, Miss Clumsy."

"Modesty is a trait of Hufflepuffs, not Ravenclaws." She heard him chuckle as she got out of his office.

* * *

She had tried to listen to professor Binns as she had promised her father in her Thanksgiving break that she would try to listen to the ghost but it had been hard for her. Really hard as she couldn't even understand most of the words he said. When she looked at her notes in this class, it was so hard to understand and Evelyn thought she had blackouts doing the period but it wasn't that because she saw as most of her friends didn't understand him either.

Diana had tried for so long to write but she got bored too and she decided to spent the class doing something more productive. Like today, she was doing her Potions exam with Gabriela. Christina had fallen asleep in the beginning of the hour and before she did, she had been drawing a Golden Snitch. Don and Carter were talking about their plans for Christmas holiday while Edrick and Henrik were doodling on their parchments.

The blonde heard whispers behind her and she was sure that she heard her name being mentioned once or twice. The blonde frowned and turned around but they were too many people talking for her to notice who had been talking to her. Maybe Avery had told everyone how Evelyn had pranked him and everyone was realizing what a bad person she actually was. 

Evelyn was so much focused on her thoughts that she didn't even hear the bell ring or see the students get up from their seats.

 

"Eve, are you coming?" She heard the voice of Christina call and she got up from her seat to walk over to her friends. 

"About the whole Avery thing. He saw me that throw the water at Damien." Evelyn explained as they got out of the class, trailing behind their two other roommates.

"I don't think he would tell anyone about the Avery thing because he hates him just as much we do." Christina pointed out and Evelyn didn't say anything as she saw the first year Slytherins get out of Charms class with Hufflepuffs. Among the crowd, stood Avery with Mulciber. The jokes about Avery were still going around the school.

"Hey Avery, did you learn a charm to dry off your pants?" James Potter called making most of the students near him laugh including Don and the other Ravenclaw boys. The Slytherin ignored them but he made sure he sent a glare towards Evelyn.

"Don't worry about him, Eve." Diana said to the blonde who tore her gaze away from the boy to look at her best friend. "He's not worth it and he deserved what he got."

"Dee's right." Gabriela pointed out and Evelyn gave them a reassuring smile as the girls walked to their next class that day together. Yet the feeling in the pit of her stomach remained still.

* * *

"Moons of Saturn?" The two childhood friends were in the Ravenclaw common room as they had started to revise for their Astronomy test which was tomorrow. It was the last test for the semester before they both headed to their houses in London to celebrate Christmas. While Don was going to celebrate it in Manchester with his father's family, Evelyn was staying in London to celebrate it with her mother.

"Pan, Daphnis, Atlas, Prometheus, Pandora, Epimetheus, Janus, Aegaeon, Mimas, Methone, Anthe, Pallene, Encelados, Tethys, T-" Evelyn cut him off as she didn't want to hear Don mention all of Saturn moons to her. She put her Astronomy notes in the table and made herself more comfortable on the sofa.

"I don't want t hear you name all 67 moons of Saturn. I want to rest my beautiful eyes for a bit." Evelyn closed her eyes but she didn't get to do what she wanted to do as Don spoke one more time.

"I want to get the best grade in Astronomy, Eve." He told her something that he had mentioned all the semester making the blonde roll her eyes at him before speaking.

"Really? I had no absolute idea." She moved to get her notes making Don frown at her behavior. "How about we do it again?" He then understood that his best friend was joking so he grabbed his Astronomy book and threw it at her. Evelyn laughed as she dodged the book but she earned scowls from other Ravenclaws who were studying in the common room.

"You want to get thrown out of the common room after the library?" Don asked her making Evelyn scoff at his words. They had been in the library prior to coming here. Don had made a joke about Madame Pince which had resulted on Evelyn laughing so much that she had disrupted the quiet of the library.

The librarian had come to tell them to keep it down and Don had imitated her so well that Evelyn had started to laugh so much that she slipped down on the floor and a few books that she had been holding fell on the floor.

"Either way Eve, i'm heading to my dormitory to revise before sleeping." Don started to gather his things as Evelyn moved to get his Astronomy book that he had thrown her way a minute ago. She handed it to him and he gave her a nod before he ascended the stairs that lead to the boys' dormitory.

Evelyn stayed in the couch alone as she looked at her Astronomy notes for a minute. Most of her friends were on the library while the others had called an early night. She looked around and saw that they were only five other Ravenclaws around her. They were all fifth year and above.

The blonde looked at the time and saw that she had another hour for the usual curfew so the blonde decided to take a stroll around the castle before heading to bed. She walked out of the Ravenclaw common room and then started to descend the stairs one by one. The tower was one of the tallest ones and Evelyn didn't love one bit as she had to go up and down so many stairs but she didn't complain as much as Diana said.

The girl had promised to her three best friends that if she became the headmaster of this school, she would make a lift for the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students. The girls had laughed it off but then Diana vowed that she would become a headmaster before she turned 70.

Evelyn moved around the castle, not choosing any destination to go. She decided to join the castle she was walking around.

She decided to walk inside the Trophy Room as she knew that the room was never closed even after the curfew was over. She entered it and saw the list of Head Girl and Head Boys over the years. She saw two Sinclairs had been Head Boys over the years in Hogwarts.

_Theodore Sinclair_

_William Sinclair_

Evelyn knew for a fact that William was her mother's father and she was surprised to see him in the list. Her mother had given Evelyn vague information about her family only names and some details that weren't that important to remember.

A big part of Evelyn had wanted to meet her mother's family. After all, the Sinclair family was a rich and respected pureblood family which ancestors had been Joan of Arc according to the History of Magic book she had read instead of listening to Professor Binns. Evelyn didn't know if it was true but somehow she hoped to be so maybe one day she could be just like Joan of Arc. Of course, removing the whole burning at the stake in age of 19 years old.

Evelyn pushed that thought away as she looked at every Quidditch cup that had been won from the Slytherins house. She thought she might see someone in her mother's family had been in the team as she didn't recall her mother mentioning that someone had joined the team. Maybe her clumsiness was a trait of Sinclairs.

That thought went to the back of her head when she saw a plaque there.

_Rosemarie Sinclair. Keeper. 1955_

Her mother had been in the Slytherin Quidditch Team and Evelyn was surprised with what she had just learned. The girl smiled as she saw the plaque and when her eyes moved to the left, she noticed something else. A photo of the Slytherin team in 1556 and there in the middle stood her mother with her long blonde hair and the green and silver colors of the Slytherin house. Next to her was the cup and then Evelyn had noticed her mother's uniform.

Somehow Evelyn's smile grew wider when she learned that her mother had been Captain of the Quidditch team.

* * *

Evelyn had passed all of the exams of her first semester in Hogwarts but she knew she had to do better in History of Magic and Herbology. She had been proud of herself and so was her parents even though her father had written to her that she could be better than she already was.

The blonde was in her house alone as her mother was working in the Ministry and Don had already gone to Manchester for Christmas. Evelyn had wanted to spend time with her friends but Christina had gone to Japan, Diana was celebrating with her muggle family and Evelyn didn't know if it was a good idea to go there as they were still getting used to Diana being a witch while Gabriela lived in Durham which was 5 hours away from London.

Evelyn was writing on her diary. Yes, she had a diary given by her mother in her eleventh birthday and the only person who knew was her mother. The reason Evelyn wrote in her diary was to remember her life as she recalled her father telling Evelyn about her grandma who Evelyn was named after couldn't remember her own life as she grew older. The eleven years old girl had been scared if it would happen to her but then her mother had bought her a diary and told her to write in it.

No one could read her diary as it had been charmed only to open by Evelyn who had a password for the diary that even her mother didn't know as diary were a personal things that no one should read.

The girl wrote about her boring Christmas holidays on her diary but immediately closed it when she heard her mother calling her. "Eve." The girl got out of her room and moved downstairs where her mother was in the kitchen prepared their dinner for Christmas night.

Her mother worked only half of the day when it came to Christmas Night but on Christmas day she spent the whole day with her daughter. Her mother smiled at Evelyn when she saw that she had entered the room.

"Would you like to help me prepare?" The little girl only nodded her head as she walked closer to her mother who had pulled her long blonde hair in a ponytail and now had started to cook the turkey for the dinner. The turkey wasn't as big as it had been in Thanksgiving she had celebrated a month ago but it was till enough for the two of them.

"Mum, can I ask you a question?" Evelyn spoke as they were continuing their cooking together. Rose only gave her a daughter a nod as she stuffed the turkey. "Why didn't you tell me that you were in the Slytherin Quidditch team and a captain too?"

Her mother's smile went away as soon as Evelyn spoke those words and the girl regretted for asking that question. She was afraid that she hurt her mother's feelings.

"Because my dream was to play Quidditch and it went away." Rose responded still not looking at Evelyn as she continued to stuff the turkey. Evelyn stood there in silence before she spoke again.

"Because of me?" Rose immediately looked at her daughter after Evelyn said those words. The tall woman moved to the little girl and stoked her right cheek.

"Because of my father and his way of thinking. He didn't want a Sinclair to be a professional Quidditch team player and he stopped from getting into the Holyhead Harpies which had been a dream of mine since I was twelve. He got me an internship in the ministry and then I started to work in that department but I'm glad I did." Evelyn frowned her eyebrows as she looked at her mother who had removed her hand from Evelyn's cheek.

"Why?" Evelyn asked with a raised eyebrow and her mother took a deep breath before speaking.

"Because of it, I had you and that was the best thing that ever happened to me." Evelyn grinned at what her mother said before wrapping her arms around her mother's waist.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me too, mummy." The girl confessed but the woman knew that her daughter was far too young to decide that but she didn't voice it. Evelyn then looked up to her mother making Rose look down to her. "You should know that I'm too clumsy to join the Ravenclaw Quidditch team."

"I know, I have read the letters professor Flitwick sent to me. You can barely stand on your two feet. I blame your father, he's just as clumsy as you are." Evelyn laughed at her mother's words before moving away from the embrace. "Come on Eve, we need to finish the preparations if we want to eat."

The blue eyed girl nodded her head as she continued to help her mother with their Christmas dinner. As her mother focused on her task, Evelyn looked at her and she couldn't help but adore how awesome her mother was.


	5. Getting To Know A Gryffindor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I DO OWN EVELYN AND THE REST.

"Our second semester in Hogwarts. How do you feel?" Don asked as they walked inside the Great Hall following the rest of the Ravenclaw first years.

"Hopefully this one with less detentions and better grades." Evelyn stated as they walked to their house table.

"Repeating your father's words?" Don asked, bitterness in his voice. Evelyn knew quite well that Don didn't like her father. He never told her why or that he didn't like her father but he showed with his words and sometimes with frowns or eye rolls.

Evelyn stayed silent as she moves to take a seat next to Gabriela who was talking to Diana while Christina was conversing with Carter who was a Quidditch enthusiastic like her. As Christina spoke to the dark haired boy, Evelyn noted that she had a Quaffle signed by Cristina's own father.

"Why do you have a Quaffle signed by your dad?" Evelyn asked and Christina stopped talking and looked at the dark haired girl.

"At King's Cross, James Potter came to me and asked me for my father's signature on the Quafflee. I told him no but he didn't listen and put the Quaffle inside either way. He said that if I didn't, he would annoy me all my seven years in Hogwarts."

"Wow, he's such a spoiled prick."  Edrick said and Evelyn turned to look at the Gryffindor table to see that they were only some first year girl, the only one who Evelyn knew was Lily Evans who was called teacher's pet by Christina. She then noticed the Prewett twins there laughing at something.

"Just give it to him and he would leave you alone." Diana told Christina making the blonde take her eyes off the table of lions.

Christina nodded and then they heard the familiar laughs of Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew and they all looked to see a smiling Remus with his hands in his trousers' pockets. The dark haired girl got up from her stool and walked towards James with the Quaffle in her hands.

Evelyn took her eyes away finding the whole thing not that worth to look at. She turned around to notice everyone was too busy to notice her take some food for her cat.

She knew that her close friends wouldn't say anything but she didn't trust the others especially Mortice.

"I'm going to go and check on Sabrina." Evelyn muttered to Don before getting up and making her way to the Ravenclaw tower.

As she walked towards her destination, she was stopped by the most annoying poltergeist in the whole universe Peeves.

"You know you shouldn't bring that much food in the Ravenclaw common room?" The poltergeist spoke and Evelyn turned to look at him with a frown.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for reminding me, Peeves. I'll never forget it." She was about move away but then she felt a push come from Peeves.

Evelyn found herself in the floor but the food was still under her robe. "Bloody hell! What was that for?"

"Oh My God! Are you okay?" She heard someone say and she turned to see a Gryffindor who she shared many classed with come to her aid.

Evelyn nodded her head and the blonde Gryffindor turned to look at Peeves. "I will call Bloody Baron, Peeves. Leave the girl alone."

Surprisingly, Peeves only stuck his tongue out before he walked away from Evelyn and the blonde girl.

Evelyn looked at the girl's hair. She was a blonde just like Evelyn but the girl had more of a golden hair while Evelyn had more of a silvery color to it.

"He's so annoying sometimes." The girl helped Evelyn to her feet and Evelyn tried to not drop the food. "You're Evelyn right?" She nodded her head in respond. "I'm Marlene McKinnon."

"Thanks for saving from Peeves. He's quite a handful." Evelyn said as she dusted off her robes.

"I'm just thankful of Bloody Baron because he is only scared of him." Marlene explained to Evelyn who nodded his head.

"Thanks again for helping me, Marlene." The girl only smiled in response as Evelyn started to head towards her tower.

Immediately after she entered her dorm, she saw Sabrina laying on her bed waiting for her. The girl smiled and took the piece of bread she got for her cat before pouring the milk in a bowl she kept for her in the dorm.

Sabrina purred before she started to eat and drink. Evelyn just sat on her bed and looked through the window. It was full moon tonight and she couldn't help but adore it.

She smiled as she remembered a made up tale her mother used to say at her. "Staring at the moon again?"

Evelyn turned to see Diana enter the room with no one behind her. "Where are the other girls?"

"They decided to take a night stroll with Carter and Henrik." Diana explained as she took a seat next to Evelyn to look at Sabrina. "She's really quiet." Diana talked about the black kitten. "Unlike you." Evelyn nudged her friend a little as Sabrina was drinking from the bowl.

"I named her after a comic book character but my dad thinks I named after some Celtic goddess. Anna kept telling him that it was from a comic book but my dad didn't believe her." Evelyn remembered her Thanksgiving break and smiled a little.

"Is it weird your mum and dad never getting married?" Diana asked and Evelyn shrugged her shoulders.

"Not to me but to many people it is. It's more difficult to be honest." Evelyn responded honestly as she thought about her parents.

"Difficult how?"

"They don't agree that much with each other. Mum gives me more liberties while dad has rules and stuff. Sometimes I agree with mum and sometimes dad. They don't like that." She noted as Sabrina had finished her food and went to her little bed which was placed between the beds of Gabriela and Evelyn to sleep.

"It sounds weird to me but it must sound weird to you that I have five other siblings." Evelyn nodded her head remembering all the siblings her friend had.

"You're the youngest one?" Evelyn asked and Diana nodded her head as a response. "How did your family react about the fact that you are a witch?"

"My father thought it was a joke until McGonagall assured him it was not, he then came to his senses and he is cool about it. My mother tries to understand but she fails to understand. She called Dumbledore once Dumb Old Door." Evelyn giggled at Diana's words and the dark skinned girl laughed. "My oldest sister Cece is quite rude about it and she doesn't bring her husband or her little boy with her when I'm around." Evelyn moved her hand behind Diana's shoulder in comfort. "My brother Reggie thinks that I'm going to be some superhero who is gonna save the world some day." Evelyn smiled at Diana's words as she continued to talk about her family. "Josie calls me Glinda while Samantha calls me Wicked Witch of the West. David wants me to teach him how to fly with a broomstick."

"You should tell him that you aren't good at it." Evelyn teased her best friend and Diana elbowed her a little.

"You can barely fly in them too, you can't do it without two hands." Diana pointed out to Evelyn who just shrugged. "It's weird considering your mother was one of the best Quidditch players on this school."

"I have inherited my clumsiness by my father." Evelyn informed her best friend as she remembered the photo of her mother in the Slytherin Quidditch team with the cup.

* * *

_Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, `and what is the use of a book,' thought Alice `without pictures or conversation?'_

"What are you doing?" Carter Ulver asked Evelyn as she was reading Alice's Adventures in Wonderland.

"Tap dancing." Evelyn responded making Carter frown his eyebrows a little.

"What's that?" He asked her and she realized that like most of her friends Carter didn't have any idea about the muggle world surrounding them.

"It's a type of dancing that it's necessary to have a special kind of shoes that makes a tap noise." Evelyn tried to describe it as better as we could.

"That sounds stupid." Carter pointed out and Evelyn let out a sigh as she closed the book she was reading.

"I never said I was a fan of it." She shrugged as she noticed that he was eyeing the book she was holding. "It's called Alice's Adventures In Wonderland."

"Is it any good?" Carter asked as she sat down next to her.

"It's my favorite." Evelyn admitted as she looked at the old book that used to belong to her father when he was younger. He had read to her when she was a little girl every night before she fell asleep.

"I don't like books that much." Carter spoke and Evelyn turned her head to look at him. "Or studying for that matter. To tell you the truth, I don't know why I was sorted in Ravenclaw. Most of my family were sorted in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, but my mum was a Slytherin. I'm not smart enough for Ravenclaw."

"Ravenclaw isn't only intelligence, it's wit, wisdom, creativity, originality and acceptance. You might not be the smartest one but you are creative." Carter didn't seem to believe at her. "You remember that Sunday in October when we were bored and you started to make impressions of the teachers that were so good. Then you thought that it would be good for us to rate you and you did Dumbledore so good."

Carter cleared his throat before he turned to look at Evelyn. "Ten points to my favorite house, Gryffindor." Evelyn laughed as he made an impression of their headmaster spot on.

* * *

Evelyn was ascending the stairs of the Grand Staircase. Don next to her telling her about what had happened in Manchester during the holidays. They walked in the first floor and they were stopped by Gared.

"Little brother." Gared said with a little smile fixing his Ravenclaw tie as he walked towards them. His hair seemed ruffled and Evelyn could see that his lips were swollen a little.

She wondered what happened to him but she didn't speak of it.

"What do you want Gared?" Don asked not wanting to talk to his brother but head to the Ravenclaw tower.

"What do you want for your birthday? Considering it's next week and I'm not buying you a telescope." Gared was the only Bailey that didn't share the obsession with astronomy like the rest of his family.

"Shouldn't a gift be a surprise?" Don said to his brother who rolled his brown eyes in respond.

Evelyn's attention was taken by something that she couldn't describe. Something was calling her but it wasn't a person and she didn't hear a voice. She just felt some kind of force that made her look around the place.

She shuddered as her eyes landed in a door a few feet away. She frowned as she saw that it was the girl's bathroom.

Without even thinking, Evelyn tried to make her way towards it but she was stopped by Don.

"Where are you going?" He asked her and she turned to look at him.

"In the bathroom." She responded but before she could take another step, she was stopped.

"The girls' bathroom has been out of order for years." Evelyn frowned a little at the words Gared said to her.

"That wasn't mentioned in Hogwarts: A History." Gared couldn't help but smile at Evelyn's words.

"Cause it dates after that book. They say that it has been out of order since a girl died in there." He told his brother and Evelyn, the latter one glanced at the door of the bathroom feeling some sort of urge to walk in there. She couldn't help but think it was absurd what she wanted to do. "Her ghost is still there. They call her the Moaning Myrtle."

"That's a stupid name." Don commented as Evelyn tried to block the urge to go inside the bathroom.

"I didn't name her." Gared shot to his brother and Evelyn looked at the two Bailey brothers knowing fully well that they were going to start to bicker.

"I know you didn't. How dumb do you think I am?" Evelyn smiled as she knew what was going to happen.

"I don't know, Don. Very dumb." Some people stopped to watch the two siblings as they continued to bicker.

"People are looking at you two." Evelyn told them but the brothers only turned to the people staring at them.

"Does anyone in this school mind their own business?" Everyone continued what they were doing after Gared's words. "We will continue this later, little brother."

As soon as Gared walked away, Don stuck his tongue out making Evelyn giggle a little. "He's such an idiot."

"Come on, let's go." She motioned to him and walked to the stairs. Don mumbled something under his breath before he followed her behind.

They entered the Ravenclaw common room only to see their some of their friends. Edrick and Henrik were playing chess, Diana was reading a Muggle newspaper, Gabriela wasn't in the room while Christina was drawing something.

The common room was silent as the others were studying and didn't want to be disturbed.

A downside of being a Ravenclaw that sometimes it felt like you were on the library and Rowena Ravenclaw's statue was Madame Pince but the statue didn't talk only gave you a look that basically told you to be quiet.

"Damn, Don. We're under dressed." Evelyn whispered to him as they moves to sit to a sofa. "Cause it looks like we are in a bloody funeral." The boy snorted earning some glares from the others.

"We should have taken another stroll." Don pointed out to her in a whispered tone.

"I'm not going down those stairs again. I'm going to make a request for them to build a lift." Evelyn said not noticing until late that she had talked rather loudly.

"You know if you want to keep yapping, you should take another stroll." Evelyn turned to look at Greta Catchlove who was a year above them speak.

"This is a common room, not a library. If you want some quiet, go there." Evelyn said to the girl who raised an eyebrow at her. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the pair of girls.

"For a first year, you sure have a big mouth." Greta commented but her comment didn't seem to bother Evelyn at all. "Or are all bastards big mouths like you?"

Everyone was silent after what Greta said and a sixth year moved to the older girl to stop her from talking. Evelyn couldn't make what they said because they had hushed tones but she heard Greta mutter that she didn't care.

Evelyn could hope that she could pretend that she didn't care about the nickname either but it was eating her alive more and more.

"Yes Greta, we are." Again everyone's attentions turned to her. "We actually have a group once a month when we talk about what we should do next. Smart mouth someone, be clumsy and of course global dominance too." She heard a few snickers come from her friends and some other Ravenclaws.

Evelyn sighed as she got up to go to her dorm room. She walked into the room to see that Gabriela had fallen asleep with Sabrina next to her also in a deep slumber.

The blue eyed girl walked to her bed quietly before she laid down in it. She turned the right way not to face Gabriela and soon she felt herself drift to sleep slowly.

* * *

Evelyn was sitting in Charms class as she waited for the other students to enter the class. She was sitting alone as Gabriela was sitting with Diana, Don with Christina because she wanted to better in Charms and Don was a willing person to help her. Carter sat with Henrik and Edrick was not feeling well to attend the class.

It felt weird to Evelyn to sit alone but she did and she looked at Gryffindors take other seats.

"Hey, can I sit with you?" Marlene asked and Evelyn nodded her head. The other blonde took the seat next to her and put her things on the table including her wand.

"I'm so bad at Charms." Marlene admitted to Evelyn as the other Gryffindors took their seats. "How about you?"

"Good with Charms, I have a bit difficulty with Herbology and I don't understand a bloody thing that Professor Binns says." Evelyn responded to Marlene who nodded her head.

"I agree, I don't get it how Lily understands him." Evelyn looked to her right to see the familiar red head sitting with a brunette.

"What is the name of the girl she's sitting next to?" Evelyn whispered to the blonde Gryffindor next to her.

"That's Alice Fortescue. She's in our dorm room. And that is" She pointed to pale girl with light brown haired girl and grey eyes. "Mary Macdonald and the girl next to Mary," She pointed to a dark skinned girl with long black hair. "Is Dorcas Meadowes. They're all my roommates."

"How about the other Gryffindor girls?" Evelyn pointed to a group of girls in the back.

"We are not particularly close with them expect Hestia Jones who is close a friend to Alice." She pointed to a dark haired girl in the back who was sitting with a dirty blonde girl. "The girl next to her is Florence May. While the other two behind her are Vera McLaggen and Stacy Cox." Even though professor Flitwick had started to explain the Softening Charm. "Now tell me the names of the Ravenclaws apart from the people I see you around. You guys are really loud when you call each other's names."

"Well, there is Bertram Aubrey." She pointed out to the bronze haired boy who was writing in his parchment. "He's sitting with Barty Crouch Jr." She pointed to the straw blond boy who had freckles on his cheek. "Then they are John Pearson and Stephen Plate. I haven't had an opportunity to converse with them cause they always have their heads in books."

"Don't all of you Ravenclaws have your heads stuck in books?" Marlene joked with a smile and Evelyn gave her a tiny glare before continuing to speak. "Those two girls are Loraine York and Jenna O'Malley while the two others in front are Emily Samson and Mortice Mabel."

"Mortice is a horrible name for a girl." Marlene said and Evelyn couldn't help but smile a little.

"Evelyn is not a name used that often either." The blonde Ravenclaw pointed out and Marlene nodded her head on agreement. "That's why all my friends call me Eve."

"Should I call you Eve too?" Marlene asked and before Evelyn could respond, the voice of Fillius Flitwick stopped her.

"Miss Sinclair King and Miss McKinnon. I would rather prefer for you two to listen to the lesson than keep talking." Both of the blondes nodded their heads and turned to listen to the professor.

After a couple of minutes, Evelyn turned her head towards Marlene. "You can call me Eve."


	6. Christina's Little Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, I JUST OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR STORYLINES. 

Her shoes clinked against the floor of the library as she made her way to Gabriela who was revising for Potions.

It were last days of the school year and the last days of June. They would be going home for the summer holidays for eight weeks.

"Hey." She greeted Gabriela who looked up from her notes to look at Evelyn who took a seat next to her.

"Are you done because I really need some sleep and," Evelyn turned to look at a really tired Gabriela. "I think you need it too."

"I have to revise just a little bit more." Gabriela told her and Evelyn nodded her head. "You can go, Eve."

"I'm staying until you finish up, Gabby." The girl nodded as she continued to read for the class while Evelyn looked around the library.

They were many Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs in the library, a few Slytherins and the only Gryffindor she could see was Remus Lupin.

She had talked to him rarely over the years and most of the time was her asking him to get Marlene for her in the Gryffindor common room.

From his group of friends, Evelyn felt more comfortable speaking with him as he was sweet and quite understanding while his friends were arrogant, loud and quite annoying for her taste.

She could see that he looked rather pale and he had fresh scars all over his face that made her cringe a little. She then noticed he was close to falling asleep. Or he had already fallen asleep while supporting his head with his hand.

Evelyn got up from her seat and walked slowly towards him. "Hey, Remus." She called his name but he seemed to be still in a deep slumber. "Remus." She shook him a little bit and the boy opened his eyes immediately.

His green eyes met her blue eyes. He stared at her in confusion but then he cleared his mind. "Evelyn." He cracked his neck that seemed to have started hurting because of the uncomfortable position he had been.

"Are you okay? You look pale and tired. Plus, you missed class yesterday." She ignored the fresh scars in his face as she didn't know if he would feel comfortable with that.

"I'm okay. I just had to go home because my mum is a really sick and I needed to help my dad."

After what Remus said, all Evelyn could think was that there was a big chance that his parents had beaten him.

"Do you want me to escort you to Hospital Wing?" He started to gather his stuff and he shook his head.

"No, I'm just going to catch some sleep. Thanks Evelyn." She gave him a wave in return before she moved again next to Gabriela.

"What was up with him?" The brunette asked but she didn't move her eyes away from the notes.

"He was just tired." Evelyn responded as she turned to see Remus Lupin walk out of the library.

The blonde took her seat and stood there silently as Gabriela continued to revise.

"Come on, let's go." Gabriela said and Evelyn helped Gabriela with her things before they walked out of the library. "Can you believe that this our last week in Hogwarts?"

"The year really went fast, didn't he?" Evelyn wondered out loud as she remembered her first year in Hogwarts. It had been a quite good year.

She had three new best friends and a few Ravenclaw friends including Hufflepuffs and Slytherins too surprisingly (Of course, the friends she had weren't in Elena's inner circle). The only Gryffindor she had become friends with was Marlene and the Prewett twins even though she talked a few times with Remus, Dorcas, and Hestia.

She had gotten less detentions in her second semester even though her clumsiness had grown tenfold but thankfully her friends were there to help her with it.

"I can't believe that I won't see you until 1st of September." Evelyn frowned at the tan skinned girl next to her.

"I invited you to my house in 4th of July. You know my birthday." Evelyn reminded her and Gabriela bit her lip before speaking to her.

"I don't think mum would let me come. Dad usually goes into these work trips during summer and I don't want my mum to feel alone." Gabriela admitted as they started to ascend the changeable stairs.

"I get it but if your dad's plans change, please be there. My mum wants to meet all the lot of you." Evelyn explained to Gabriela who frowned a little.

"The lot? How many people have you invited?"

"Well, you, Dee and Chris aren't just invited for my birthday but also a slumber too. Don is invited of course and I think that even if I don't invite him, he will come. There is Carter, Henrik, Edrick, Barty and Bertram from our house. I invited Emma Vanity and Lucinda Talkalot. Then some Hufflepuffs like Mona and Amos. Then of course Marlene and the twins." Evelyn shared her guest list for her birthday and Gabriela tilted her head a little.

"Your mum is alright with that many people?"

"She said in the letter that more the merrier." Evelyn said with a smile as they climbed the stairs towards the Ravenclaw Tower.

"Are your siblings coming?" Evelyn shook her head a little.

"They're going in Tennessee in their mother's side in July."

"Are you going to America this summer?" Gabriela asked as Evelyn groaned in sight of the stairs.

"Yes, for the whole August." Evelyn responded to the question as they stood in front of the Ravenclaw door. Gabriela knocked on the door and waited for the riddle.

 _"What has a foot but no legs?"_  The eagle formed knob asked the two first years.

"A snail." Gabriela responded and the door opened. The common room was almost empty but two sixth years who were kissing senselessly making the two younger girls gag.

The couple broke off and gave them awkward smiles. Evelyn raised her eyebrow before she moved to the stairs leading to the dormitories.

"My poor eyes." Gabriela whispered making Evelyn giggle a little before they entered their dorm room.

"God, I can't stand her!" They heard Christina's voice as they opened the door.

"Who can't you stand?" Evelyn asked as Sabrina walked over to her expecting for Evelyn to hold her. The blonde did so and patted the kitten who purred.

"Lily Evans. That teacher's pet." Christina responded as she huffed a little. Evelyn glanced at Diana who only gave her a shrug in return.

"What happened now?" Gabriela asked as she moved to her bed and sat on it.

"Apparently, her and Mary Macdonald saw me practice Quidditch with the Ravenclaw team."

"It's not allowed for first years to fly on brooms without permission." Diana reminded her best friend who only rolled her amber eyes.

"Archibald just wanted to see if I was a better Chaser, Beater or Seeker as he is the team captain and a seventh year too.   He can't see me next year as he's graduating. So we decided to do it today, but then we saw McGonagall come and stop me while I tried to catch the Golden snitch. Flitwick was angry and he gave us all detentions, I've never seen him so angry." Christina jumped on her bed and groaned in her pillow. "Flitwick wanted to write to my parents to tell them to not let me play Quidditch."

Evelyn sat beside her friend and snorted a little. "Your father would never let that."

"My mother would love that and if she finds out about me not-" Christina stopped herself as the other girls shared looks with each other.

Christina would sometimes sneak out of their dorm in the middle of the night.

"Not being what? Careful of sneaking out." Diana pointed but Christina didn't move from her place. "We tell you everything but you can't tell us anything." Christina still didn't move making Diana groan. "I told you so many secrets but you can't tell me why you sneak out so often in the week."

"It's her choice to tell us." Evelyn pointed out as she cast a look at Christina who had her head buried in her pillow.

Diana raised her hands in the air and walked to her bed. Evelyn got up from Christina's bed but she stopped in tracks at what was heard in the room.

"I'm a kitsune." Evelyn did a double take and turned to look at Gabriela who seemed just as much in shock as her.

"What is that?" Diana asked and Christina raised her head and turned to look at her three best friends.

"A kitsune." Evelyn was left speechless maybe for the first time in her life from the shock of the information Christina had given her.

"I have no idea what that is." Diana stated but Evelyn was too shocked to say anything.

"It's a supernatural creature that are mostly common in Asia." Gabriela spoke as she turned to look at Diana. Christina had her eyes glued on the floor. "They can shapeshift into a fox, inanimate objects and they can create fire if I'm not mistaken. What kind are you?" Gabriela asked the dark haired girl who looked up.

"A Kaze. A wind kitsune." She explained to Evelyn and Diana who looked to know less than Gabriela for the matter. "And I can't create fire but I can create winds and control rain and snow."

"Why do you sneak out every night?" Evelyn asked as she took the seat back in Christina's bed.

"Because I can actually become stronger if I practice my skills now and then. If I become strong enough, I can cause tornadoes." Evelyn's eyebrows shot up in surprise and before she could say anything else.

"How can you be a kitsune?" Diana asked as she has gotten up from her bed and was standing next to Gabriela.

"My mother is one. A wind kitsune too." Christina responded to the dark skinned girl before scoffing a little. "She would be so mad if she knew that I told you. She doesn't even like that I started to attend Hogwarts cause is safer in Japan." The girls didn't say anything as the three of them were in loss of words. "You think I'm a freak."

"You're not a freak." Evelyn moved to wrap her arm around Christina. "You're just special. And bloody awesome. You know that you can make Quidditch easier for the team?"

Christina smiled at her best friend a little. "I like that your mind went where mine did when I thought about it but mom told that I shouldn't do it. I shouldn't manipulate the game to win."

"Even if you're a freak," Diana spoke as she sat on the other side of Christina's bed. "We're all freaks. I'm a mudblood-"

"Dee." The three girls said in unison but the girl ignored them.

"Eve here is something that I don't want to say it." Evelyn interrupted her friend to speak up.

"You can say bastard." Evelyn added and Diana nodded her head but she didn't say anything else.

"You're a kitsune and Gabby here," They all turned to the tanned girl who was watching them. "Is actually normal."

"No, I'm sure she is some angel." Christina spoke and the other girls laughed expect Gabriela.

"I would like to be classified as an archangel." The other girls laughed at the girl's words and Christina opened her arms.

"Group hug." All of them hugged each other and then started to laugh.

* * *

The first time Evelyn had been in compartment in the Hogwart's Express, the only one in it with her was Don. They had been joined by Hera and Gared later but again it felt like alone as the fifth years had spent most of the time talking to themselves.

She was still in the compartment with Don but they were four people with them in it. There was Christina, Diana, Gabriela and Carter. All of them were chatting up with each other while Evelyn was just smiling at themselves.

"Next time we get in this train, we'll be second years. Can you believe it?" Diana exclaimed with a big smile on her face as she looked at everyone in the compartment.

"Second year is going to be just as boring as the first one." Don reminded them but Carter and Christina shook their heads at him.

"Not for us because we are joining the Quidditch team. We were the worst team this year." Christina said as Evelyn remember how bad the Ravenclaw Quidditch team had been this season.

"Because we had a horrible Keeper. We need to find a good one." Carter added to Christina who hummed in agreement. "I would have said Evelyn but she barely flies with two hands on the broom." The others laughed but not Evelyn who glared at Carter.

"Ha ha ha." She mimicked a laugh but her voice was laced with bitterness.

"Well we can't be quite good with everything, Miss Highest Grade of The Year." Don pointed out and Evelyn couldn't but smile at the fact that she had gotten the best grades in every class this year.

"I can just imagine the face of teacher's pet when Slughorn told her that Evelyn got better mark than her in Potions." Christina said with a smile and Evelyn let out a sigh before speaking.

"She actually congratulated me for it." Everyone furrowed their eyebrows at Evelyn's words. "I was talking to Marlene when she came through. She was quite nice."

"She's still the teacher's pet." Christina said to the blonde who only shrugged her shoulders.

"Mortice, Emily and John are more of teachers' pets than Lily Evans." Gabriela pointed out casually and Evelyn couldn't help but be proud how much Gabriela changed over the year.

She would barely say any words to them  but now she had grown more comfortable. Not with all of course. She didn't talk to all the Ravenclaw first years or to the other houses but she had gotten more comfortable with her inner circle.

"Well, they haven't gotten me to any detentions." Christina pointed out and Diana scoffed a little.

"Because they are scared of you." The muggleborn pointed out with a little smile that meant something else.

"They have every right to be." Christina pointed with a smile of her own clearly hinting her little secret.

"Seems like we are getting close to the platform." Evelyn could see from the window the platform and she couldn't help but smile knowing that she would see her mother waiting for her.

"Summer holidays, here we come." Don called as the train started to stop. Evelyn rose from her seat in the compartment and got out with her trunk and Sabrina's cage. When she was about to get out of her train, her trunk got caught to the entrance and she couldn't pull it down on the ground.

"Here, let me help you." A blond man said to her as he moved to helped her get the trunk down. Evelyn watched as the man got the cat and hand it to Evelyn. His green eyes met hers and she immediately knew who he was.

Her uncle. Alexander Sinclair who looked like a male version of her own mother. With his apple green eyes, high cheekbones and the silver blonde hair.

"Thank you, sir." She said and from the look of his face, she knew that he had connected the dots just like she did. He gave her a curt nod before walking to away. Evelyn then noticed Elena there too looking at them with a curious look.

The blue eyed girl turned around to get all her luggage when she turned around to see her mother talking to Don's parents.

Evelyn smiled a little and then her mother noticed that her daughter was looking at her. "Eve."

Her mother immediately knelt down and opened her arms to hug Eve who did the same.

"I missed you, mum." Evelyn said and her mother couldn't help but pull her closer.

A few feet away from them, a boy with black hair and stormy gray eyes was looking at them with a feeling he felt quite a lot on times like this. Envy.

* * *

Evelyn woke up in the day of fourth of July with the biggest smile in her face. It was her twelfth birthday and she was woken up by two people she loved the most.

"Happy birthday to you." She heard the voices that belonged to her mother and best friend. "Happy birthday to you." Evelyn opened her eyes to see that her mother was holding a small cake while Don a camera in his hand. "Happy birthday to you, Evelyn. Happy birthday to you."

The cake that held twelve candles was close to her and Evelyn looked at her mother a little before thinking of a wish and blowing her candles.

Don took a photo of her blowing the candles and Evelyn looked up at him with a toothy smile.

"I can't believe my baby has turned twelve." Evelyn smiled at her mother a little and the blonde woman wrapped her arms around her. Don took another photograph with the camera. "Come on, let's take a photograph of you two."

Don handed the camera to Rose and sat next to Evelyn who was still holding the cake. "Still older than you." He mumbles making her give him an eye roll before smiling at him.

Her mother took a photo of the two best friends before looking at her daughter. "Your dad gave you a birthday present. He thought it would make up for the fact that he can't come for your birthday."

Evelyn waited in anticipation but she was left disappointed when she saw her mother carrying a suitcase. "A suitcase?"

"Just open it." Her mother encouraged her and Evelyn cast a look at her best friend who seemed unimpressed with the whole thing.

Her mother put it down horizontally and Evelyn opened the suitcase only to be met with stairs.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed as she looked down but she could only see the floor.

"What?" Don asked but Evelyn was too amazed to respond to her as she moved to get in. "What the bloody hell..."

Don trailed of as he saw Evelyn disappear step by step. It was the best gift that she ever received.

She was now in a room with light blue paint all over it. There were book shelves all around the room filled with different kind of books. From muggle books to wizard ones.

There was a work desk that had a lamp on it and some quills.

"This is bloody amazing." She heard Don say who had gotten inside the suitcase behind her. "It's like your dreams coming true."

"Yeah, it certainly is." Evelyn mumbled mesmerized at the whole sight in front of her. It was a huge space, bigger than her room.

"You need to write to your father to thank him." Her mother called outside the suitcase and Evelyn hummed a little still in a daze.

"This is going to be the best birthday yet." Evelyn gushed in excitement and she got an approving look from Don.

* * *

"Seems like it's not the best birthday yet." Don was talking about the rain that was pouring out. Evelyn looked at her back garden where she was going to celebrate her birthday.

"Yeah, seems like we are celebrating in the living room." Evelyn said as she looked at the rain who just seemed to intensify a lot.

The doorbell rang and her mother walked to open it. "Oh My God!" Evelyn rushed to see what was happening to see her mother looking at a dark haired man who Evelyn guessed was Jack Lee.

She had warned her mother about Christina's dad being a player for Toyohashi Tengu. The most successful Japanese team ever.

"It's really nice to meet you Mr. Lee." Her mother had composed herself before doing something quite embarrassing but Evelyn had forgotten one small detail.

"I can't breathe. It's Jack Lee!" Don exclaimed before taking a step back and almost falling if it wasn't for Evelyn to catch him.

"I sure am." Jack seemed quite uncomfortable with the whole thing and Evelyn seemed to look less stunned than the rest of them. "You must be Evelyn."

"I apologize for my mother and Don. They are Quidditch enthusiast." Evelyn finally spotted Christina who was talking to a woman in a car. She guessed that the woman was her mother.

"Tina warned me about Don, but not about your mother." He admitted to her and Evelyn saw Christina walk towards the house.

"Chris!" She called as soon as her friend closed her umbrella. Evelyn moved to embrace her friend and so did Christina.

"I just came here to say that I will pick Tina up in two days." Jack said and Evelyn nodded her head.

"Understood, sir." He waved at her and to her stunned mother and best friend who only gave him a half smile in return.

He then walked over to the car and moved in the passenger's seat. Evelyn could see Christina's mother look at the place with quite a distasteful look. "Your mom seems a little angry."

"Oh, she just wanted me to join her in Japan and she got angry when I said I want to spend my summer here practicing for Quidditch with dad." The two girls got in and then did Rose came to her senses.

"I'm so sorry about that. It slipped my mind that your father is Jack Lee..." Her mother trailed off a little before continuing to sleep. "It's nice to meet you, Christina."

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Sinclair." Christina said nicely.

"She prefers to be called Rose cause calling her that reminds her of her unhappy times in Hogwarts." Don told Christina and Rose gave him a strained smile.

"You can call me as you like." The blonde woman told the kitsune before looking at the brown haired boy. "And I should tone down the wine when you're around." She mumbled under her breath.

Don turned to look at the clock and muttered something under his breath. "I need to go home for a little but I will come back."

He walked out of the back door and Rose turned to look at her daughter and best friend. "I'm going to get the decorations in the attic. Wait here, alright."

"It's too bad that it's raining. We could have celebrated outside." Evelyn pointed to the garden which was filled with different flowers mostly roses and there was a big grape shelter outside that made it look so peaceful.

"I can change that." Evelyn frowned and saw Christina open the door. The blonde followed her beat friend. "Don't freak out."

Evelyn was confused but her confusion changes when Christina's amber eyes turned orange and her pupil wasn't round anymore but narrowed. Just like a fox.

There was a silence and Evelyn could see that the rain had stopped and the sky was starting to clear up.

Evelyn smiled in fascination at her best friend's skills. "You're just amazing Christina Lee."

"Why thank you, Evelyn Sinclair King. Come on, we need to help your mum."

* * *

"Make a wish, Eve." Carter called as Evelyn got closer to her second birthday cake for the day. Everyone was there expect Gabriela who had stayed in Durham and Barty for some unknown reason but Bertram had mentioned that Barty's father was pretty strict with his son.

Evelyn closed her eyes, thought of another wish and blew the candles. Cheers erupted and claps were heard from all of friends.

She opened her eyes and looked around with a big smile. Thanks to Christina and her little secret, she had celebrated the birthday just as she wanted.

"We're going to open the gifts now." Don said as he moved to get his gift.

"If it's something to Astronomy, I'm gonna hit you with it." Most of the people laughed with her joke but her mother gave her a warning look.

"I think you're going to like it." Evelyn frowned as he handed her the present. From the shape of the wrapped gift, she guessed it was a book.

She opened it and then saw the title of the book 'Through the Looking Glass' by Lewis Carrol. 

"It's the sequel to 'Alice's Adventures In Wonderland'. Thank you, Don." He smiled proudly as he took his seat back.

"Here is mine." Bertram gave her his gift and she took it from him. She opened to see a set of quills with her initials on it. She thanked him and along came many different gifts from different people.

Diana gave her a shirt that said 'American Girl' which made most of them laugh with the present. They dared her to wear it one day in Hogwarts and she agreed to it.

Christina gave her a ring that showed Evelyn's mood. She had found one in London but she thought it didn't work so she decided to enchanted it a little. Evelyn had put the ring on and the rock in the ring turned green which according to the chart Christina had made Evelyn was feeling good about herself.

Marlene who seemed to be life of the party that day gave Evelyn a big set of cauldron cakes who were Evelyn's favorite sweets and Marlene's too. One of the reasons they bonded with each other over the years.

She got many books as everyone knew how much she enjoyed them, she got dresses from Lucinda and Emma and then she got tap shoes from Carter as a joke. He dared her to learn how to use them and she accepted his challenge. 

Evelyn could say it was a good birthday. The best one yet.

* * *

"Are Christina and Diana settled?" Her mother asked as Evelyn entered the kitchen where her mother was cleaning while using her wand.

"Yes, I just came to say thank you for today." Her mother closed her eyes for a little before smiling.

"I never imagined that I would give birth to such a good daughter." Her mother was in tears now and Evelyn walked closer to her. "When I was your age all I cared about was Quidditch and dresses. Not about my marks, family or friends. I was a brat but you're not."

"I'm not perfect." Evelyn admitted with a shrug making her mother look at her. "I'm clumsy, at times lazy, I procrastinate a lot, sometimes I sleep in History of Magic and I made a fool out of a boy in my ear."

"We all make mistakes and those mistakes were nothing what I did when I was your age." Rose admitted as she sniffed a little. "And I didn't even know how to pronounce words like procrastinate. I didn't even know what it meant."

"Most kids don't, I thank dad for giving me vocabularies to read." Her mother let out a scowl but Evelyn ignored that. "Did you pull pranks on people?" Evelyn's mind immediately drifted to four boys in Gryffindor.

"I did worse. I did so much worse than pull pranks." Rose mumbled but then she turned around to look at Evelyn. "When day when you're older, I will tell you everything. Okay?" Evelyn nodded her head but the curiosity in her eyes was still evident there. "You should go join your friends. Beatrice is taking you three and Don in Diagon Alley as I'm going to work."

Beatrice was Don's mother who had promised to take the kids in a trip in Diagon Alley as Rose had to go to work.

"Good night." Evelyn went up to her room when she saw Christina and Diana were talking with each other. "What are you talking about?"

"About Christina's little secret." Diana responded as she turned to look at Evelyn who closed the door behind.

"That is how we are going to refer to it around people?" The girls shrugged and Evelyn cast a look towards the suitcase that held a secret of her own.

"I have a little secret to." Evelyn grabbed the suitcase and opened it.

"What secret can be in a suitcase?" Diana wondered but her words were replaced by a gasp when Evelyn stepped in and took a few stairs in the suitcase.

"Is that- Is that a suitcase bewitched with Undetectable Extension Charm?" Christina asked as she got up from Evelyn's bed.

"Yes. It's a present from my dad. Now come on, let me show you my world." Evelyn said with a cheeky smile.


	7. Lynn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR STORYLINES.

* * *

"Come on, Evelyn." She heard the voice that belonged to her half sister Anna. Evelyn followed the light brunette behind in the dark forest holding a lantern in her hand.

"Is this safe?" Evelyn asked and Anna nodded her head at the blonde girl.

"This is just some forest, it's not filled with..." The girl trailed off as she looked at Evelyn. "With whatever the forbidden forest is filled with." 

Evelyn shrugged her shoulders and she turned around to see her father's house disappear because of the tall trees.

Her father lived in a wizarding village next to Ilvermorny which was called Morrigan after the Isolt herself. It was quite a big village but it was all covered by long trees. If you climbed the trees, you could see the castle from the highest peak in Mountain Greylock. Both the village and the school were hidden from Muggles (or No Majs) with magic since the founding of the school. Most of the village had Indian residents who had come here to hide from the colonizers and some other wizarding families like her father's.

Ilvermorny was breathtaking but nothing could compare to Hogwarts who was the better school in her opinion. 

"Eve!" Anna called and the blonde girl came to her senses. "Hurry! We need to go back home." 

Evelyn followed her behind as she could see that they were near a clearing. Evelyn was confused at what was going on but when she took a step out of the forest, she was amazed at what she saw. 

It was a lake, not a big one. A rather small one but what amazed her was the fireflies that were flying above it making the lake look magical. 

"Wow." She breathed out as she looked around and Anna squealed behind her.

"Isn't it beautiful?" The ten year old girl said and Evelyn nodded her head slightly. "I discovered it one night in mid September. I just have finished my lessons with mom. I came here with a girl in the village and we were stunned just like you. It only happens in the summer and the best part was that magic doesn't play any part in this magical thing." 

Evelyn chuckled a little as she turned to meet her half sister's blue eyes that matched hers. "You come here often?" 

"Yes, sometimes. Never alone though. Mom and dad worry ,of course." Anna responded as they turned to look at the lake. Evelyn looked up and saw that they could see Ilvermorny from here. 

"Excited to go to Ilvermorny next year?" Anna nodded her immediately as she gazed at the magical castle that stood there. 

"I can't wait for it. It's the best school of witchcraft and wizardry." 

"After Hogwarts." Evelyn added and Anna rolled her eyes a little at her older sister. 

"Are you excited to go back there?" Evelyn couldn't help but smile at the thought of starting her second year in Hogwarts with her friends.

"Thrilled. It's really an extraordinary place." Evelyn responded as she thought of the castle on Scotland miles away but only three days left to see it again. 

"Come on, we need to eat dinner." Anna walked away from Evelyn as the blonde looked at Ilvermorny one more time. How different would her life be if she had choose Ilvermorny as her school? 

She pushed the thought away from her mind as she followed Anna behind. They walked towards the house only to see their father sitting in the porch with a book in his hands. 

"Hey, daddy." Anna greeted with a smile which made their father return one too as he looked up from the book.

"Where were you two off to?" Lucah King as he glanced at Evelyn who was looking at the book title. 

"At the lake. I showed Evelyn the view." Anna responded and then she let out a gasp. "Oh My God! Sabrina and the Groovie Goolies is on." The brunette girl had looked through the window towards the TV and saw that her favorite show was on. She soon made her way to the room and plopped on the couch.

"Is the book you reading good?" Evelyn stole her father's attention from Anna as she turned to look at her. 

"Yeah, it's Virginia Woolf. It's called 'To The Lighthouse'." He responded and Evelyn examined the book cover and noticed the lighthouse in its cover.

"You are quite young to read it now and you have it in your own library." Her father mentioned the birthday gift and Evelyn nodded. Her father had categorized the books with what age was the book appropriate. Evelyn didn't know how he found the free time to do that. 

"It was the best birthday gift I've ever received." She told him with a smile of her own and he nodded her head. 

"You know, that the reason I got you that gift is for you to study harder." Evelyn nodded her head at her father's now stern voice. "You need to keep all the grades up in the following years. And less detentions. Plus in the following year, you need to choose good elective subjects." 

Evelyn loved her father with all her heart but she dreaded most of the conversations with him. He wanted her to be the best and Evelyn couldn't possibly assure him that. She had a lot of competition in her school and she was afraid that she would lose focus a little bit that would lead to her not being the best. 

"And some extra classes like Magical Theory and Ancient Studies..." He continued to talk and Evelyn could only hope that she could disapparate to Hogwarts in that moment. 

* * *

"You three have everything with you." Laura Bailey asked her sons and his best friend as they were making their way to the platform Rose couldn't come as she had to leave early for her job in Department of International Magical Cooperation. Evelyn had learned that her mother worked with Barty's father who was also names Barty. 

"Yes, mum. It's not like it's our first time." Don said as he rolled his eyes and Gared let out a scoff.

"It's your second, little brother." Evelyn saw Don glare his older brother who had an arrogant smile on his face. 

"We are fine, Mrs. Bailey." The woman gave Evelyn a smile back as they stood in front with the platform. 

"Evelyn sweetheart, you go first." Evelyn took gripped her stroll and took a deep breath. She ran towards the wall and less than ten seconds she found herself in platform.

She looked around and spotted a few familiar faces and some new ones in the crowd. She turned around to see Don come in the view. 

"I would never get tired of doing that." He admitted with a small smile and before anyone could say something else they heard their names being called.

"Don! Evelyn!" They turned around to see Henrik Joyce. His Irish accent quite recognisable even with just the call of their names. "I messed you two."

"We missed you just a wee." Don tried to impersonate Henrik's accent but failed miserably.

"Dat was embarrassin, me friend." Henrik pointed out and Evelyn nodded her head in agreement. 

"You shouldn't even bother to try it next time." Henrik's eyes widened when he heard Evelyn speak which confused her.

"What was dat?" He asked confusing Evelyn even more but making Don chuckle.

"That was Evelyn's American accent that she forms every time when she goes in America for a month." Don explained and Evelyn rolled her eyes. She knew that a month of teasing would come her way. 

"You dedn't 'ave it last year." Henrik pointed out as they walked towards the Hogwarts Express. 

"Because I spent only one week in America." Evelyn informed the Irish boy who nodded his head. "Come on, we need to put our stuff in place." 

Evelyn along with the two boys put their things in place before walking in the Hogwarts Express with them following behind her. They were in search of an empty compartment. 

"Eve." She heard her name being called by someone and she popped her head to see Marlene and all her roommates. "Say something." Don had told Marlene about Evelyn's accent and how it changed over a span of month.

"No." Her accent was not noticed by the blonde and Marlene pouted her lips in disappointment. "Fine. How have you been doing?" 

The other girls look stunned expect Marlene who was laughing with her accent. "Oh My God! You should wear the shirt that Diana got for you and that would be the whole pack." 

"Shut up." The platinum blonde said to her friends and Marlene stuck her tongue a little. "Well, I have to leave to find the rest of friends. I will see you five in Hogwarts." 

Evelyn turned around to see that Don and Henrik had found Edrick and Carter and they were speaking together. "Hey, we are in a compartment with Bertram and Barty. You should join us." Evelyn heard Edrick say to the people she entered the train. 

"We're with Evelyn." Don told him and Evelyn then decides to make herself known. 

"It's okay. I'm in a lookout for the girls either way. You can go with them." She assured him as she tried to look at a compartment but she saw that it was used by unfamiliar Hufflepuffs. 

"Are you sure?" He asked her and she nodded her head. He moved to walk away with the rest of the boys.

Evelyn had started to look for her friends in each compartment but she had no luck. It looked like her friends had vanished into thin air. 

Evelyn opened one of the compartments and saw that it was empty. She decided to sit there in hopes that her friends will find her somehow. 

She sat there and looked at the window as the train began to move. She supported her head on the seat and stayed there looking at the view. 

"Can we sit here?" She turned around to see that it was Remus Lupin speaking and behind him was Peter Pettigrew. 

"Yes, of course." She responded and unlike her friends, neither of them laughed at her accent. They both took seats in front of her and Evelyn looked at them. "How was your summer?" 

"Good. Nothing big happened. Or a big change." Remus hinted her accent making Evelyn smile a little. 

"It happens when I go to my father's in America. Spending my time with my siblings and watching American TV, it gets to you." She explained to him as she remembered her summer time in Greylock Mountains with her family. 

"Marlene mentioned that your father is teacher of Defense Against Dark Arts in Ilvermorny. How is that like?" Remus asked the question while Peter stayed quite silent.

"Well, it's not that much a big deal. My father is pretty strict with me but when it comes to his students, he's carefree and everyone's favorite. I used to go to his lessons when I was younger and I saw how everyone listened to him. He made the hour interesting. Unlike Professor Farquad." Although their last professor wasn't their worst ones, Defense sometimes was too monotone for anyone's liking.

"She's not going to teach us anymore." Peter spoke up for the first time since they entered the compartment and Evelyn frowned a little. 

"Why?" Evelyn and Remus asked on sync looking at the blonde boy. 

"She has gotten a good job in the Ministry. She works in the same one my dad does." Peter explained and Evelyn could see that he had trouble a little. Maybe he was just as shy as Gabriela was and he had to get comfortable with someone before speaking. 

"Seems like we're gonna have a new teacher joining us." Remus commented and Evelyn just hoped that it was a good one. 

"Oi, here you two are!" Evelyn heard the loud voice that belonged to James Potter and she turned to look at him. "And Evelyn is here too!" 

She didn't expect him to know her name but it seemed like he did. "Hi, James." She waved at him and noticed that another black haired boy was behind James. Sirius Black whose hair now were longer than they were a month ago. "And Sirius." 

"I'm sorry boys, but do we have an American girl in our compartment who looks like the twin of Evelyn Sinclair King?" Sirius joked but the joke didn't amuse everyone but James and Peter.

"Yes, my name is Elle and I'm Evelyn less awesome sister." She said with a bored tone as she looked at him. 

"Now, now. The whole less awesome gives away that you are Evelyn." James pointed out as he took a seat next to her. 

"I was just stating the facts." The only girl in compartment pointed out which made the boys chuckle. 

"You really think you're awesome?" Sirius asked taking a seat right in front of her next to Remus.

"Obviously." She responded like it was a fact and James cocked his head towards her.

"Proof?" The messy black haired boy asked her as he pushed his glasses closer to him and turned to look at her. 

"First, the whole thing of me being half American and half English is quite interesting. Second, I was the best student in our first year." 

"Wait, I though the best was Lily Evans or Snivellus." Evelyn frowned at the last name as she looked at James.

"Who is Snivellus?" She asked curious as she didn't know who the person was.

"Severus Snape." Remus clarified for her but Evelyn still couldn't place a face with the name. They were a lot of boys in her year that she didn't know their names. 

"Merlin, you don't know who Snivellus is!" Sirius exclaimed as Evelyn tried to search for the face. Then she remembered who he was. The greasy black haired boy who had called her bastard once in Herbology when she had accidentally knocked him back when she had tried to reach for something.

"It's the Greaser." The boys frowned at her words. "Christina calls him The Greaser because of his greasy hair." 

"It's not a bad nickname but I do prefer Snivellus." James admitted and Evelyn just gave him a shrug. "How about we give Evelyn here a nickname?" 

"I already have the one." Evelyn was too late to stop herself from saying that but she did. By the looks of the Gryffindors, everyone knew what she meant.

"I don't like that nickname. Let's choose another one for her." Remus agreed with James and the boy with glasses clapped his hands. "How about American Girl?" 

"I'm about to smack those glasses of your face, James." Evelyn said to him and the boy rolled his hazel eyes at her. 

"Ho-how abou-how about-" Peter tried to say and James teased the chubby boy by pretending to fall asleep. Evelyn scowled at the hazel eyed boy. "Silver." 

Evelyn looked down to her silver hair and smiled a little. She wouldn't mind that nickname. "It's a good option but we need to be more creative." 

"Lynn." Everyone's head turned towards the grey eyed boy who was looking at the floor.

"Lynn?" James repeated as he furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Yes, Lynn. Most people call her Eve because of Evelyn but we are going to do the opposite, we would call her Lynn." Sirius explained and the other boys seemed to like the nickname.

"I like it." She admitted to them as she wasn't used to being called that but she quite enjoyed how it sounded. 

"We would have called you that without your permission." Sirius informed her and Evelyn stuck her tongue out to him. 

* * *

"Hey Don, where is Eve?" Christina Lee asked him as they had made their way out of the train giving space for the first years to go with Hagrid. 

"I thought she was with you. She told me she found you." Don noticed that behind Christina stood Gabriela and Diana who were looking around.

"Maybe she went with Marlene." Diana guessed but her guess quickly vanished as they saw Marlene with her friends in Gryffindor. 

Don was starting to worry. Evelyn was well loved among many students in Hogwarts but they were a few Slytherins like Cain and Avery who hated her guts. They could have done something to her and he was ready to draw his wand to face them. After all, Avery was a few feet away from him talking to Mulciber and Rosier.

"Shut up, James." His head moved to the direction of the voice to see Evelyn having a good laugh with James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. The four Gryffindors who were known to pull pranks all over the place mostly Slytherins.  

"Hey, Eve!" Christina called her name and the blonde turned to look at them. She smiled at them before turning to the boys she was joking with. 

Don couldn't hear them but soon after Evelyn rushes towards them and pulled Gabriela in a tight hug. "Gabby, I missed you." 

"I missed you too, Evie." The tanned girl admitted and Evelyn then turned to look at the other girls. 

She hugged both of them before turning to look at him with a smile. "Come on, we need to find a carriage." 

"It seems like I need to go with the boys to another compartment. See you in Hogwarts." She gave him a small smile as he walked away from them. 

"So how was the summer for you three?" She turned to ask them and all the girls started to laugh at her.

"Your accent." She heard them say between laughs which made her glare at them. 

"Shut up. I had enough of James and Sirius in the compartment." Evelyn walked so they could find a carriage. 

"So, how did you end up in a compartment with them?" Diana asked as they got in the carriage. 

"I was looking for you three but I had no luck. Surprisingly, I found an empty one and then Remus and Peter joined me before the other two did." She explained as she took a seat and Diana took the seat next to her. "So, you three never answered my question?" 

"Mine was boring. Spend most of the time with mother while father was in his work trips." Gabriela explained to them as she looked at them. "My father wanted to get me a Bowtruckle but mother said no."

"Sorry, Gabby. Maybe she will say yes someday." Christina tried to assure her but Gabriela just shrugged her shoulders. "I went to Japan, practiced Quidditch with my dad and I have one more tail now." 

"Wow, that's impressive." Evelyn told the dark haired girl who smiled in triumph. "Is your brother attending Hogwarts too now?" 

"No, he stayed in Japan. He's attending Mahoutokoro. Mom wanted one of her children to attend it and then they settled with Norm." Christina explained to them and Evelyn frowned.

Her mother who worked in her department in the Educational Office had told her that the school took students from the age of seven even though the students didn't board until they were eleven.

"I thought the school had some sort of different recruitment." Evelyn pointed out to her friend who gave a shrug.

"He is the son of Jack Lee. They made a few arrangements. Plus, my mother taught a him a lot of things."  Christina pointed out and Evelyn nodded her head before turning her head towards Diana.

"I spent most of my summer with my old school friends who had a lot of questions about "my boarding school". Some of them even wanted to join." The three girls laughed with Diana as she air quoted the boarding school part. "And the other I prepped for the school year." 

"So did I." Evelyn admitted as she had spent hours in her library in the suitcase reading books when she had nothing to do at her father's. 

"Nerds." Christina mumbled earning a glare from both of the girls and a chuckle from Gabriela. 

Soon enough, they arrived in the gates of the Hogwarts with the rest of the students expect the first years. Evelyn stood next to Don now as they walked inside the big castle.

"Do you remember last year how confused we were?" Evelyn reminded the boy next to her who nodded his head. 

"Look at us now, I can actually not get lost in the castle while you don't trip in your robes." Evelyn nudged him as they entered the Entrance Hall. 

"Let's just hope that I don't trip that much this year." Evelyn said and then her foot got caught in something making her fall on the floor.

She grunted and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment at what had just happened to her. She heard people burst into laughter and she wanted to have the power to disapperate but unlucky for her.

"Miss Sinclair King, what are you doing kissing the floor? 20 points from Ravenclaw." She heard professor McGonagall say who was going to get the first years and she could hear Ravenclaws groan all around her.

"Good job, bastard." Mortice Mabel, a fellow second year Ravenclaw told her making Evelyn look up from her.

"Since when does Wicked Witch of the West attend our school?" Evelyn snapped at Mortice who gapes at the blonde. Evelyn shook off her dust and made her way to the Great Hall. 

She took a seat in one of the stools, in her right was Don while in her left was Gabriela. They all chatted with each other about summer holidays. Of course, everyone made a joke about her accent which they all got a bitter response from her.

Soon enough, the first years had entered the hall, Dumbledore had given his speech, introduced their new DADA teacher and the sorting began. 

Evelyn had spaced in most of it until she heard a name that peeked her interest. "Regulus Black." Professor McGonagall called and Evelyn's blue eyes drifted off to Sirius whose full attention was towards the sorting ceremony. Evelyn turned to look at the boy who had been called and she immediately knew that the boy was Sirius's brother.

They were the same person but Regulus was slightly shorter and had a more of a serious face in him. 

As soon as the sorting hat was placed in his head, the hat said Slytherin. The whole table erupted in cheers but Sirius didn't look happy with his brother being sorted in Slytherin. 

Evelyn tried to move her attention away and listened to the other students being sorted in the houses. The house were most of the students were sorted was Gryffindor while Ravenclaw had gotten less students this year. 

Evelyn didn't care as she started to munch on her food as it soon appeared in front of her. "You should remember that you are a girl, Eve." Edrick teased her and she turned to glare at him.

"And you should remember to shut your gob, Ed." He only chuckled at her as she continued to eat. 

"What was the name of our new professor again?" Gabriela asked as she glanced at the man who was talking to Hagrid. 

"Henry Gale. 'e's iresh joehst like me. Henrik added as they moved their eyes away from the teacher. 

"Let's just hope the best class won't be the second most boring class we have." Barty said and all of them hummed in agreement. 

* * *

"Eve, get your lazy bum up." Christina shook her best friend who wanted to stay in her bed forever. "We only have 15 minutes of breakfast left." 

"Tell the professor that I'm too busy sleeping to attend their boring class." Evelyn responded as she tried to get more sleep.

"You want me to tell McGonagall that?" Evelyn immediately was wide awake at the mention of the strict woman that taught them Transfiguration. 

"Damn, we need to hurry then." Evelyn got up from her bed and saw that Diana and Gabriela had already left. "You go eat breakfast, don't wait up."

"Are you sure?" Christina asked and Evelyn nodded her head to say that it would be okay for her friend to leave. Christina got all her stuff and hurried to the Great Hall. 

Evelyn still in her pajamas moved to the bathroom and started to brush her teeth. Her long hair were too messy and she needed time to fix them so Evelyn just put it in a ponytail. 

After that, she wore her uniform not wearing the jumper as it was too hot because of humidity. She decided only to wear her dress shirt, blue and bronze tie, her skirt, tights and black flats. After that, she poured some milk for Sabrina before walking away from the dormitory. 

She was too late for breakfast so she hurried down the steps of the castle towards her class. She clutched her thing tightly as she ran towards the class. Thankfully, she had arrived in time and many students were still in breakfast. 

She noticed Don sitting in the middle row at one of the back seats and she moved to sit with him. "Let me guess. Overslept?" 

She only narrowed her eyes at him as she placed her stuff in the table. "I slept earlier than all the girls but somehow I woke up last." 

"Are you sure that you were the first one to sleep?" She nodded her head but he didn't seem to believe her. Evelyn let out a sigh as she began to play with her quilt.

"Maybe I tried to sleep but ended up getting in the suitcase and started to read a little about Transfiguration." She admitted as she noticed that Barty and Bertram entered the class room. She gave them both a smile but only Bertram returned one. 

"You know that suitcase wasn't made for studying." Evelyn winced a little at Don's words making him turn to look at her with a disbelieving look. "He gave you that suitcase so he could pressure you more." 

"Shhh. Keep your voice down, people are watching you." She told him as she noticed some students were looking at them.

"Eve, you are already one of the smartest students in this students in this school. You don't need to pressure yourself." 

"I'm not pressuring myself. Dad just wants me to be the best of the best like he was." Evelyn noticed that all the girls had entered the classroom too. Christina sat with Carter while Diana with Gabriela.

"He is pressuring you. I don't see Rose making you play Quidditch." Evelyn let out a sigh as she didn't want to continue the conversation with Don. Thankfully for her, McGonagall entered the class and Evelyn turned to listen to her Transfiguration teacher and pushed Don's words out of her head.


	8. First Crushes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THE STORYLINE

Boredom had seeped through her as she listened to Slughorn talk about Hair Raising Potion. It was a quite interesting potion in use for people like her father who was losing hair in quite a young age. He was only 38 and losing hair a lot.

Yet she felt bored as she noticed that Don was taking notes. Don paid more attention to Potions than other classes (expect Astronomy of course) because he was the weakest in this one than in the other classes but Slughorn admired Don's hardwork.

Evelyn was one of the best students when it came to Potion but she wasn't Slughorn's favorite student. That role was reserved for Lily Evans but the blonde didn't mind as Potions never interested her. Not like Defense Against The Dark Arts or Charms.

Just then, the bell rang and Evelyn jumped from her chair but not missing the two feet essay that Slughorn assigned for them.

"Damn, another essay." She said after they all walked out of class. She was followed by her roommates, Carter and Don.

"We can do it later together." Diana suggested and Evelyn let out a laugh and so did the others.

"She's going to do it one night before the deadline and will get the highest grade which is totally unfair." Don pointed out and Evelyn stuck her tongue playfully.

"I can't be blamed that I'm better than you." She teased him and he nudged her a little. She only smiled as they made their way to the next class which was Charms.

Unlike other classes, Evelyn didn't sit with a fellow Ravenclaw. She sat with Marlene and she quite enjoyed. Unlike her friends who listened intenly at the professor expect sometimes Christina and Carter, Marlene spoke freely and Evelyn felt more in ease.

They walked inside the class and Marlene had sat behind Lily Evans and Alice Fortesque who seemed to be chatting with each other. "Hi, girls."

Evelyn greeted them and sat down next to Marlene who smiled at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm alternative for Keeper in the Gryffindor team." Evelyn gasped at the news Marlene had just given her. She immediately wrapped her arms the other blonde and laughed.

"That's amazing." Evelyn said to the blonde who let out a laugh too.

"How about you Evelyn? Heard that you're mother was one of the most talented Quidditch players in the school." Lily said and Marlene snorted before laughing rather loudly.

"Eve here can barely stand in her own two feet." Evelyn pouted a little before looking at Marlene.

"It's not my fault that I'm vertically challenged." Evelyn defended herself with a shrug and made the other girls burst into laughter.

"Wow, I like you Evelyn." Alice told her and Evelyn shrugged her shoulders.

"I have that effect in people." Evelyn said in a matter of factly tone.

"Are you sure that you're not related to Black or Potter?" Evelyn frowned at Lily's words but then shook her head. "Cause they said the same thing when I asked them about being bloody annoying."

"Come on Lils, they're not that bad." Marlene tried to assure her friend who turned her head away.

"Look at you, defending your teammates." Alice teased Marlene who let out a scoff as Professor Flitwick entered the class.

"Wait, James and Sirius joined too?" Evelyn asked as she turned to look at ths two boys who were chatting about something.

"Sirius is a Beater and James a Chaser. They're pretty good, to be honest." Marlene admitted to her and Evelyn looked away from the boys. She caught Marlene staring at Sirius.

Evelyn waved her hand in front of Marlene breaking her trance from Sirius. "Why were you looking at him like that?"

Marlene blushed and looked away a little before her green eyes met Evelyn's blue ones. "I might fancy him a little bit."

"Him?!" Evelyn exclaimed rather loudly making everyone's heads turn to her directions. She gave them a sheepish smile and looked at Professor Flitwick. "Sorry, professor."

The man continued and Evelyn couldn't wait a minute to turn around to talk to Marlene. "Him? When? How? Why?"

"Yes, him. Sirius Orion Black." Marlene said with a dreamy sigh and Evelyn rolled her eyes a little. It wasn't like she was the only girl in their year crushing on somebody. Diana for example had the biggest crush on Gideon Prewett and she wasn't that good of an actress to hide it. "In the Quidditch try outs, he seemed so sure of himself and he was so talented. It made me feel all gushy and he is bloody handsome."

Evelyn shrugged her shoulders. She could say he was decent but not handsome. Not yet either way.

"Come on, you can't say he's not handsome. So is James. And Remus. Peter is cute but not handsome yet." Marlene looked at the group of four friends and Evelyn followed her gaze. "Don is handsome too."

Evelyn frowned as she turned to look at hee best friend who was listening to the professor. She never had thought him as handsome. "I don't see it."

"You need to borrow James's glasses then." Marlene teased her earning a glare from Evelyn. "There must be a guy in our year you find handsome. Just one."

"Rabastan Lestrange." Evelyn admitted as she thought about the Slytherin in their year who seemed to be quite handsome. He had black short hair matched with deep sea blue that yiu could get lost in them.

Evelyn snapped from her throughts as she didn't even know she thought avout him that way. It was just last week in Astronomy when she realized that she really nnoticed him.

"A Slytherin?" Marlene asked in shock and disgust. Evelyn rolled her eyes at the whole thing. She knew Gryffindors and Slytherins hates each other for centuries now but Evelyn knew that neither house tried to do something about it.

"You say it like I committed a crime." Evelyn joked as she eyed her Charms professor who was tok wrapped speaking about the lesson to listen them chatter.

"It's just Slytherins are bad." Marlene said and Evelyn thought if she rolled her eyes they would fall off her.

"My mother was a Slytherin. Could you say she is a bad person?" Marlene shook her head in response. "Or Professor Slughorn. Or Merlin himself. They are not bad people. Being cunning and ambitious doesn't make you a bad person. Or being brave and chivalrous doesn't make you a good person either."

Marlene stayed silent for the rest of the class as Evelyn turned around to listen to the professor.

* * *

 

"What was going on with you and Marlene in Charms? You seemed to be in quite an argument." Gabriela asked as they finished all of their classes and moved to their dorm.

"About the whole thing of Slytherins being bad." Evelyn responded and Christina let out a chuckle.

"She has touched a nerve, I see?" The dark haired said as she moved to get her Quidditch equipment as she had practice in less than an hour.

"It's just..." Evelyn trailed off as Sabrina moved to her legs. The cat always did that when she wanted to be picked up. Evelyn moved down and picked up the black cat. "My mom was a Slytherin. She isn't a bad person."

"So why did the whole argument start?" Evelyn paused after Gabriela's question as she remembered Rabastan and the fact that she never told the girls that she had a little crush on him.

"I have a crush in Rabastan Lestrange." Christina who was about to leave the room turned around to face Evelyn with a shocked expression in her face.

"Rabastan?!" Diana and Christina exclaimed together in sync and Gabriela hummed a little.

"I caught you looking at him in Astronomy last week but I just thought you were sleepy." Gabriela pointed out and Evelyn looked down a little.

"Well, I think I have a crush on him. Just don't mention it to Don. He acts too protective sometimes." Evelyn reminded them and they all nodded their heads.

"Our lips are sealed but hopefully yours won't be with Rabastan." Christina teased her before walking away from the dorm to go to the practice.

"Can you imagine you having the first kiss with Rabastan?" Diana let out a sigh as she laid down on her bed. Evelyn kept Sabrina close to her and let out a scowl.

"I haven't talked to him yet. Plus, most of the Slytherins hate me."

"Yeah cause they're afraid of Cain." Her cousin according to Lucinda had forbidded Slytherins to talk to her but not all of them listened. Emma and Lucinda were her friends, Damian Avery took every opportunity to bring her mood down while she had been partnered with Evan Rosier once in Herbology. He had talked to her without the care on the world about the assigment that day.

Yet Rabastan Lestrange never said any word to her. Not a single one.

"Either way, I'm going to the library." Evelyn grabbed her History of Magic book, some parchment and her diary but that she did secretly as she didn't want her friends to find out she had one.

She trusted them but her diary was her privacy. No one should invade someone else's privacy.

Evelyn entered the library which was full with students especially fifth and seventh years. She noticed Lily seating next to Greaser. Scratch that, Severus.

Evelyn could barely find an open place and she did. It wasn't the only open place as there was one to next to it but Evelyn preferred closer to the window. She sat down and opened her book. She started to read down the lines as she read about the Merlin's Order.

Evelyn was so wrapped in her studying that she didn't notice someone sitting next to her.

The blonde kept her head down and read through the lines before writing on the parchment about it. As she moved her hand to put more ink in her quill, she then noticed someone was sitting beside her.

It was like the universe was playing a joke with her.

Because Evelyn Sinclair King was sitting next to Rabastan Lestrange who was reading a Transfiguration book and then writing in a long parchment.

Evelyn took a deep breath and decided to walk away before she made a fool of herself. After all, it was her speciality.

She got up quickly and gathered her stuff. Rabastan didn't even spare a glance at her direction.

Evelyn sighed and started to walk away but it was just her luck when she felt someone push her towards the books. Two Gryffindors who were taller and older than her pushed her down as they ran out of the library.

"This is not a place to snog, it's a place to read." She heard Madame Pince and Evelyn sighed as she knelt down to get her books and parchment.

She looked around for her diary but it wasn't next to her. She let out a sigh and looked up to see Rabastan holding out it to her.

Evelyn's breath caught in her throat as her light blue eyes met his deep ones. "Here." He said to her without any single expression.

Evelyn got her diary from his hands and gave him a small smile. "Thanks." He glanced at her a little bit but he didn't return the smile. He just nodded and turned to sit down in his chair. Evelyn pulled the diary closer to her and walked away from him.

Her cheeks were red because of her blushing when his hand had touched hers.

Evelyn snapped out of her thoughts and wanted to slap herself.

She wasn't going to lose her mind with just a boy. She had better things to do.

* * *

 

"I hate rain." Evelyn commented that Saturday morning as she watched rain pour from one of the windows in the Great Hall. "Can you make it disappear?"

Christina who had her mouth full with food turned to her and shook her head. "It will make people suspicious."

Evelyn let out a sigh and pouted her lips as she remembered the plans that they made to spend the day by the lake. She let out a sigh as she played with her food. She wasn't hungry, not at all.

She looked at the Gryffindor table to look for Marlene and she did find her gold blonde friend who was talking with Sirius. In fact, Marlene was doing all the talking while Sirius found his plate more interesting than her.

It was rude how he acted and how dismissive of her friend he was. Evelyn was about to get up and tell him off but Marlene stopped talking when the rest of their friends came down the table. Sirius immediately started to talk to James and Evelyn scowled in response. If only she was sitting in the Gryffindor table, she would have made Sirius shrink with just her words.

Christina had started a conversation with Carter and Don who were all in the Quidditch team. Carter was a Beater alongside with Don who surprisingly was really good when it come to hitting the bludgers with bats while Christina was a Seeker.

Their first match was the other week against Slytherins and the team was on edge. Last year, it was the Slytherins who had taken the cup and there were rumours about getting better.

Evelyn looked the other way at the missing spots on the bench. Gabriela and Diana had finished rather quickly breakfast and went to the library to study Potions.

"I'm going to the dorm." Evelyn told the others as she got up and walked to the Great Hall. As she was going up the stairs to the first floor, she could feel a force calling her.

Evelyn stopped and turned to look at the girl's bathroom which hadn't been used since Moaning Myrtle had died. She had moved around these halls for two years but this was the only second time that she could feel the force call her.

Why was it calling? What was in that bathroom that made her want to walk in there?

Evelyn pushed the thought away and tried not to get weirded about it. She didn't want to get deep in her thoughts as most of the time it frustrated her and left her over thinking.

"Hey Evelyn," Evelyn turned around to see a familiar black haired Slytherin. She was talking to Lucinda. "are you alright?"

"Yes, it's just I'm tired." Evelyn responded to Lucinda and her eyes moved to the people behind her. There was Emma who was looking at her too, Malkolm Mulciber and Evan Rosier who were talking and Rabastan who was looking at her too. While Emma and Lucinda seemed worried, Rabastan seemed intrigued somehow. "Don't worry Lucinda."

Evelyn started to go up the stairs but she felt someone's gaze on her and she turned around to see Rabastan looking at her. But the blud eyed boy didn't look away from her, he only kept doing it. Evelyn was so dazed that she almost tripped down if it wasn't for the staircase.

She straightened up and rushed to her dorm as she didn't want to get embarrased anymore but that was impossible when Peeves came up to her and poured a bowl of cold water in the head.

"Merlin's sake Peeves, I would find the Bloody Baron and he would come and get you." Evelyn said as she looked down to her clothes that were now all wet from the cold. The poltergeist only laughed before disappearing around.

"Bloody hell Lynn, did you decided to take a shower in the rain?" Evelyn looked up to see James Potter who had a smile on his face walk towards her.

"No, you fool. Peeves did it. He likes to make my life miserable and embarrass me in front of everyone." Evelyn responded to the boy with the messy hair.

"I think you do that by yourself, Lynn. You don't need someone's help to embarrass yourself." Sirius Black added and Evelyn turned to glare at him as she pushed her long now wet blonde hair away from her face.

"Don't provoke me, Sirius." She stalked off with a huff leaving drops of water behind her.

Evelyn had many people in the Ravenckaw common room look at her but she didn't care as she rushed to grab some clothes for herself. Evelyn took off her shirt and jeans replacing them with some grey pants and a blue sweater.

Not finding anything good to do, she moved to her suitcase and decided to spend the time she had left before lunch reading books.

* * *

 

"Hey Remus, can you get me Marlene?" Evelyn asked the boy who lookes quite tired as he was entering the Gryffindor common room while she had waited outside.

"Yes, of course." He said with a smile as he moved to tell the password to the lady in the portrait. The woman opened the portrait and Remus got in. Evelyn waited for her friend and less than a minute, Marlene showed up with a tiny frown.

"Who killed your mood?" Evelyn asked as Marlene walked close to her.

"Sirius being a bloody fool." Marlene answered as she linked her arms with Evelyn. They had agreed to take a stroll with each other around the big castle. "I talk to him and he barely says a word."

"Maybe he's too oblivious to notice you like him and I'm sure that Sirius Black enjoys pranks more than fancying girls." Evelyn assured her friend who shrugged off her shoulders befire turning around.

"How about you and Rabastan?" Marlene asked as they walked down in one of the changeable staircases.

"I caught him staring at me today but he didn't look away. He just kept staring." Evelyn remembered the thing in the morning and Marlene looked at her with a smile.

"Maybe he was waiting for you to trip." Evelyn stayed silent while Marlene waited for her to speak. "You did, didn't you?" Marlene covered her mouth with her hand and she began to laugh a little. "Merlin's beard, Evelyn! You are such a klutz!"

"Shut up." Evelyn nudged the blonde Gryffindor as she laughed. "I embarrassed myself in front of him."

"My older sister said that it was usual to embarrass yourself in front of your crush. You ought to be nervous when talking to the person you fancy. I embarrass myself in fronf of Sirius all the time." Marlene told her and Evelyn let out a sigh.

"I think your sister is right. Which one was that?" Evelyn asked as she remembered Marlene having a lot of siblings which were a lot older than her.

"Layla." Marlene responded and Evelyn tried to remember which sister that was. She then decided that it was too hard. "I can't wait to see my family again. I miss them. It's bad I have to wait until December."

"Fortunately for me, I'm gonna see them in November." Marlene stopped in her tracks and raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm going there for Thanksgiving break."

"Thanksgiving? What is that?" Marlene asked as she was unfamiliar with the famous American holiday.

"It's an American Holiday. I don't even know why it's celebrated as the first one was just plain cruel and bloody but at least, the food is good." Evelyn admitted not knowing how to explain the whole tradition to her friend.

"Your father's family always lived in America?" Evelyn shook her head and she felt like her friend needed some history lesson.

"The only people who lived in North America were natives until Europeans came there. My ancestor came with the Mayflower which was the first ship that transported people in America. She was Irish. She was Isolt." Evelyn said with a cocky smile and Marlene frowned a little.

"Isolt?" Marlene asked one more time and Evelyn let out a sigh.

"The witch who founded Ilvermorny with her husband James Steward. They're my ancestors."

"That's bloody amazing. You're ancestors are the ones that founded a school while Joan of Arc is also your ancestor." Evelyn flipped her head a little and raised her head.

"To tell you the truth, I don't need some ancestors to be amazing. I do that all alone." Marlene hit her in the arm and Evelyn started to laugh as they kept going on with their stroll.


	9. The Quidditch Match and Everything Following It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR STORY LINES.

Evelyn was standing there in the benches of the Quidditch pitch waiting for the game to start. She was squashed between Gabriela and Diana as they were all wearing their house colors to represent the spirit of it.   
  
"When is this game starting?" Diana mumbled as they heard the exciting cheers of the audience. "How much does the game last?"   
  
"Until the Seeker catches it." Evelyn responded and Diana frowned her brows a little in confusion.   
  
"But that can last hours." Diana whined as she had planned to get some sleep during the day.   
  
"Try days, weeks or the longest one lasted three months." Diana gaped at Gabriela's words while Evelyn let out a laugh. "Do you even listen to Christina ramble on about Quidditch?"   
  
"No, I don't bloody listen to her go on and on about some stupid sport that I don't even care about. If she was talking about football or tennis, than I would be listening." The dark skinned girl responded to Gabriela's question before huffing.   
  
"You know, Gideon is on the Gryffindor team now." Gabriela reminded the muggleborn who shrugged her shoulders.   
  
"I don't see him playing." She pointed to the two houses that were Ravenclaw and Slytherin.   
  
"But you're house and friends are playing." Evelyn added as she looked at the watch in her wrist to look at the clock.   
  
"Is Rabastan in the Quidditch team?" Evelyn shook her head as she had learned by Emma that he didn't even enter the try outs. "Well, I spot him next to Avery."   
  
Evelyn looked the way when she saw Rabastan chatting with Avery who had a sadistic smile on his face. Evelyn shuddered and looked away. "Look the game is starting."   
  
Both teams flew in the air and they got cheers and boos from the crowd but most of the boos were directed to Slytherins from the loud Gryffindors on the stands.   
  
Madame Hooch explained the rules of the game to the players before she threw all the four balls in the air. The first one to get the Quaffle were Slytherins but it was blocked by the Keeper whose name was Edgar Bones. A sixth year and the captain of the team. The Quaffle then was taken by Barbra Smith, a Chaser who moved to the three hoops of the opposing team.   
  
Evelyn gasped as she saw a Slytherin direct a Bludger towards Barbra but Carter had been quite fast and hit the Bludger with his bat. Evelyn cheered for her friend who had a smile on his face. She looked for Don who was next to Christina probably protecting her from any Bludger that could be sent her way while the dark haired girl was looking for the Golden Snitch.   
  
"And Smith wins ten points for the Ravenclaw team. Seems like the Ravenclaw team this year is quite good considering that one of the has talent in her bones." A fourth year Ravenclaw spoke to the microphone and Evelyn paid close attention to the game.   
  
The Quaffle was being held now by a Slytherin as they moved towards the three hoops of the Ravenclaw team. What Evelyn didn't expect was for a bludger to hit Edgar distracting him enough to score.   
  
"And Slytherin draws a tie with Ravenclaws. Seems like I spoke to soon." Evelyn knew for a fact that those words irritated Christina but the girl stayed in her place.   
  
The Quaffle was in the hands of Duncan Inglebee who moved to the Slytherin hoops with so much speed that it beat the bludgers being sent his way. He scored for the Ravenclaw team and everyone expect Slytherins erupted in cheers.   
  
The teams kept scoring on and Ravenclaw had been thirty points ahead. Don had been doing a great job on protecting Christina who looked like she didn't have balls flying around her face.   
  
Just then Christina sped with her broom and Evelyn realized that she had caught the sight of the snitch. Christina was followed by the Slytherin seeker who was Cain but she didn't seem to pay the slightest attention that he was there. Evelyn couldn't see the snitch with her blue eyes but Cristina did so.   
  
What surprised the blonde even more was when Christina turned the other way leaving the other Seeker confused. Cain slammed against one of the stands while Christina moved to where the Snitch really was.   
  
She had fake lead Cain to believe that the Snitch was that way but in fact it had been the other way. Christina rose to her feet in her broom and in matter of seconds, she moved with the Snitch in her hand showing the whole audience that she had caught the snitch.   
  
The crowd erupted in cheers and everyone chanted the dark haired girl's name who was now going down in the crowd. The whole team gathered around Christina before they sat her on the shoulders of Edgar Bones and Duncan Inglebee. Christina was still holding the Snitch in her hand and showing it to the people.   
  
Evelyn rushed down to the pitch followed by others to cheer on the team. They all chanted Christina's name who had the a smile of triumph in her face.   
  
"She was bloody amazing." Bertram Aubrey said as he stood next to Barty who was looking at Christina in amusement.   
  
"What do you expect from the daughter of Jack Lee?" Barty responded and Evelyn ignored the rest of their conversation as she started to call Christina's name.

* * *

"All of you second years were bloody amazing. If Slytherin was piece of cake, so would be Gryffindor and Hufflepuff." Edgar told them as they were now in the Ravenclaw common room in a party. There were many students there but the youngest ones were there second years that were only Ravenclaws and Flitwick had given the second years a time limit with the third years. "You my dear were amazing." He told Christina who only smiled.   
  
"To Christina." Carter called raising his pumpkin juice and the others did so before downing their whole drink.   
  
Evelyn grimaced not a big fan of pumpkin juice and moved by the end to the windows so she could get more air.   
  
"Bastard." She heard the voice of Cain and she turned to look at him keeping her face expressionless. "You should warn your friend. See what she did to me." He was wearing a cast now as his left arm had been broken.   
  
"You fell in her trap, cousin." She said the word cousin clearly which made Cain flinch a little. "It was you being a dumbass that caused you having a broken arm."   
  
"Listen to me you little filth," He caught her by her arm and led her outside the common room to the entrance of the door. "You should shut your gob before I hurt you."   
  
"All I hear are empty threats, cousin. How about you give me some real ones?" Evelyn didn't know what she was saying but she could stop talking to Cain.   
  
"You know that you are a second year and I'm a seventh. I could kill you for all I care." Cain told her and Evelyn looked him straight in his green eyes that were the same as her mother's.   
  
"I think Azkaban would love you." She hissed at him and Cain's lips turned into a snarl. He was ready to draw her wand when someone voiced their presence.   
  
"I would suggest you to take a step back, Mr.Sinclair" Filius Flitwick spoke up and the two Sinclairs turned to look at the small man. "Before I give you detention. Plus, fifteen points from Slytherin and ten from Ravenclaw too."   
  
Cain let out a scowl before he walked away from Evelyn and the Charms professor. "My office, Miss Clumsy."   
  
Evelyn followed him and they walked to his office. "You're lucky that he is going next years because I know that he doesn't have a high tolerance. Neither do you."   
  
"It seems like it runs in the family." Evelyn added as the head of her house took a seat on his chair.   
  
"You know I was in the same year with your uncle Alexander," Professor Flitwick. "He was rather nice for a snotty Sinclair unlike like your other uncle Philip. He was quite a hard person to deal with."   
  
"Did you know my mother before?" Evelyn asked and he shook his head at her in answer.   
  
"I graduated before she started Hogwarts." He responded to Evelyn and she nodded her head. "I have met my deal of Sinclairs including your grandfather. The only ones that were different from the others were you and Alexander, now he has turned like the others."   
  
"What do you mean like the others?" Evelyn frowned a little, she knew that her mother's side had been purebloods fanatics but the man in front of her made her suspect something more.   
  
"That's not important. What's important is that you shouldn't become like them, you should ignore Cain's words especially his threats."   
  
"So,  I should stop being a smartass around him." Evelyn added and she saw him flinch at her use of words.   
  
"Basically that, Miss Clumsy. I'm glad to see that your detentions are reducing this year." He told her and she gave him a smile. "I assume the clumsiness has reduced too."   
  
Evelyn shook her head a little before speaking. "I'm afraid to say that it still the same but it has reduced in public."   
  
"Good to know, Miss Clumsy."

* * *

  
"You were amazing, Lee." A random Gryffindor told Christina as they were making their way to DADA and Evelyn let out a chuckle.   
  
A groan was heard from behind them. Two groans in fact. "All I hear is 'Good job, Lee', 'you were amazing, Christina' bla bla bla bla. Nothing about me and Don being awesome which we were."   
  
"Get over it, Carter. You have plenty of games to shine and Christina was the one who tricked a seventh year." Diana said to the boy who rolled his eyes while Evelyn shuddered at the mention of her cousin.   
  
"If it wasn't for me, you would have been hit by a bludger." Don told Christina who let out a scowl.   
  
"Don't you know the rules of Quidditch or do I have to run them down to you?" Christina snapped making the others expect Don laugh. They entered the class and took their seats. Evelyn sat in the same desk with Don and she let out a sigh.   
  
She actually liked the new teacher of DADA Henry Gale. He was quite experienced and he was patient with students.   
  
"Today, we'll be learning about the Disarming Charm. Or differently called Expelliarmus Spell or Disarming Spell. It's mostly used when ye're duelling. The hand movement is this," Professor Gale drew the hand movement in the blackboard and then turned to the students. "While the light is scarlet and quite vibrant to the eye. Now does anyone know who invented this spell?"   
  
Evelyn immediately raised her hand and the professor motioned to her. "Elizabeth Smudgling."   
  
"That's right, Miss Sinclair. Ten points to Ravenclaw." She smiled in triumph as the professor looked down. "Now, I need all of you to come here," He pointed to the centre of the class and looked at them. "And to try using the spell. Don't forget to concentrate and the wand movement. Miss Sinclair as you were the one to answer the question, how about you and Mr. Bailey start first."   
  
The two best friends shared a look before getting up from their seats. "Now, draw your hands and who does it first wins the little round. On three. One, two, three."   
  
"Expelliarmus." Evelyn pointed her wand to her best friend and Don lost his wand.   
  
"Good job, Miss Sinclair. Even though I had no doubt that you will win this little round." The professor then turned to Don who didn't seem that happy with the whole thing. "You need to be faster sometimes. Or I should haven't paired you with Miss Sinclair. Mr. Rosier, how about you give it a try with Mr. Bailey." Evelyn took it as her toll to seat and she did.   
  
Evan and Don faces each other before the latter performed the spell faster and disarmed Evan who seethed at the fact that Don had been faster.   
  
"Good job." Evelyn said to her friend who let out a scoff.   
  
"Really for an expert like you that was a good job?" Don's voice was cold and Evelyn frowned at him as Sierra Alistair and Felicia Nolan came to the view.   
  
Don turned his head to his classmate but Evelyn's eyes were still on him.   
  
She waited for the class to end to talk to him about his words. And soon it did with everyone performing the spell. "Don't forget to write an one foot essay about the spell." Everyone walked away from the class and Evelyn pulled Don closer to her to talk to him.   
  
"What did you mean with those words?" Evelyn asked him and he let out a scowl.   
  
"Didn't you hear him? He didn't even expect me to be faster than you." Evelyn was still confused with why he was angry at her.   
  
"Because I studied the spell, Don. Everyone knows about the fact that I'm one step ahead when it comes to Defense Against The Dark Arts." Evelyn pointed out and the brown haired boy let out a scoff.   
  
"How about other subjects, Eve? How about Potions, Herbology or even History of Magic? You actually understand Professor Binns now and he even knows your father's last name." Don snapped at her and Evelyn realized that her best friend was a little jealous but she didn't voice it. "Even in Astronomy, you're better than me."   
  
"Don, I didn't know we were in a competition." Evelyn shot back at him rather loudly earning the attention of many students passing the corridor. Even their friends who were a few feet away from them.   
  
"No, we're not but it's frustrating to have a best friend who is bloody perfect." His voice went an octave higher and the blonde crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
"Maybe you shouldn't be best friends with a perfect person."   
  
"Guys, come on. Don't do something you'll regret." Carter spoke up from his place but they paid no mind to him.   
  
"You wouldn't mind. You seem to have plenty of friends these days." Don turned his heel and walked away from them. He was followed by his roommates, Carter turned to her and mouthed that Don was just angry but Evelyn stood there in her place.   
  
"You okay, Eve?" Gabriela asked as she placed a hand on her shoulders for comfort and Evelyn gave her a weak nod.   
  
"He's a bloody fool." Christina assured him but Evelyn stayed silent again.   
  
"I think the game frustrated him too. He tried his best and he was barely recognised for it." Diana voiced out her thoughts and Evelyn agreed with her but she didn't say anything.   
  
Christina wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. "Let's go, we need to fill our stomachs."   
  
Evelyn hummed in agreement as they walked to the Great Hall all together. Don was already seated in the edge of the Ravenclaw next to his friends cutting his meat aggressively.   
  
As the girls moved further, they heard someone call Christina's name. "It's a shame that you didn't get in Gryffindor, Lee."   
  
They all turned to face Sirius Black who was sitting next to Remus and Peter while James was next to Lily Evans. Marlene seemed to be missing and so did Lily's other roommates.   
  
"It really isn't Sirius." Christina responded and the black haired boy let out a sigh.   
  
"I'm excited for the game between the Ravenclaws and us the Gryffindors." He pointed out and Christina let out a chuckle.   
  
"Excited and terrified are not synonyms." Before Sirius could say anything else some sort of a shriek was heard from the redhead.   
  
"You arrogant toerag!" Evelyn let out a snicker at the nickname Lily called James Potter who looked like someone told him that he would never play Quidditch again. "When I tell you to leave me alone, you leave me alone."   
  
Lily gathered her things before she walked away with a huff. Everyone was silent before they heard two people laugh.   
  
"That was a scene I would never forget." Fabian Prewett said as he took a seat in the table.   
  
"She loves me." James pointes out clearly trying to hide the fact that he was hurt by Lily just seconds ago.   
  
"She sure does, mate." Gideon spoke before he turned to look at the four Ravenclaws. "What got Don in such a bad mood? I tried to talk to him and he just glared at me."   
  
"He had a fight with Evelyn." Diana responded immediately and her cheeks became a little red. Gideon frowned but he didn't say anything else.   
  
"You two broke up?" James joked and Evelyn flinched at his words.   
  
"Was it because of you having a crush?" Sirius spoke and Evelyn snapped her head to his direction. Did he know or was he just messing with her?   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Sirius. Come on, I could eat the whole table right now." The girls followed her behind as Evelyn tried to push Sirius's words out of her mind. How could he know?

* * *

 

Maybe it was boredom. Or maybe she just wanted to pump her adrenaline but Evelyn was taking a stroll in the middle of the night. Everyone had fallen asleep early and she tried to stay in her suitcase but she got bored eventually.   
  
As she was walking, she saw Mrs. Norris and she knew well that behind her must be Filch. She cussed under her breath but soon after she was pulled away by someone.   
  
She almost tried to scream but the person covered her mouth with their hands. "Don't say a word."   
  
She snapped her eyes open when she heard the voice and locked eyes with no one other than Rabastan Lestrange.   
  
They waited for Filch to go away and then they both sighed in relief.   
  
"What are you doing the middle of the night?" She asked him as she moved away from the small corner they had been hiding.   
  
"I can you ask you the same, King." He said and Evelyn looked away to hide her blush that had appeared in her cheeks.   
  
"Can't sleep."   
  
"So, you decided to go in a stroll in the middle of the night?" He asked with a blank face that was making her feel uncomfortable.   
  
"Why the hell not?" She gave him a shrug but he still stood there expressionless. "What are you doing in the middle of the night?"   
  
"Insomnia." His answer took her off guard but now she noticed the eye bags underneath his blue eyes.   
  
"Oh." She didn't know what to say and she then remembered something she had read. "Have you tried to put a bedtime routine for everyday? I read it in a book that it helps."   
  
"You read a lot, don't you?" She nodded her head in answer before turning to look at him.   
  
"If I had a description, that would be the top one." She told him with a little smile of her own but he still kept the same face expression.   
  
"Living to the Ravenclaw stereotypes, aren't you?" He asked and then she saw a hint of smile on his face.   
  
"I guess. Are you living into the Slytherin stereotypes?"   
  
"Being evil?" He asked scrunching his nose a little and the smile falling from his face.   
  
"No, I meant ambitious, cunning, resourceful etc." He didn't say anything, he only stared at her with those deep blue eyes. It was like he was studying her and trying to find out something about her.   
  
"What we got here?" Evelyn wanted to hex the person who talked. He probably had his suspicion and now Sirius Black was proven right. She turned around to face him but then she noticed he wasn't alone. Peter Pettigrew stood beside him but he only looked at her and Rabastan. "You know, you two are a little young to be doing what kind of stuff. What would your father say if he saw you with her, Lestrange?"   
  
"Don't you have anywhere better to be, Black? Like pranking Severus with your obnoxious best friend." Rabastan snapped at him and Evelyn just knew something was going to happen between the boys.   
  
"No, I just came to ask you if it's true that you fell off your broom in your arse in the tryouts." Evelyn frowned at the Gryffindor's words as Emma had told her that Rabastan haven't even went to the try outs. Had Emma lied or had she been lied to?   
  
"It's none of your damn business, Black." Rabastan walked away with them with a huff and Evelyn watched him go ignoring the two loud boys next to her.   
  
"What do you see in him, Lynn?" Sirius teased her with a little smirk but Evelyn turned to glare at him.   
  
"Many qualities that you don't have, Sirius." Evelyn responded tired of lying to the person who knew that she liked Rabastan.   
  
"You probably stare at those qualities in classes with Slytherins." Evelyn took a step close to Sirius and scoffed at him.   
  
"I sure do and I hope that you'll be smart enough to not speak a single word about it." She passed him bumping his shoulders as she walked towards the Ravenclaw tower.   
  
"I told you Pete that she wasn't interested in you but in Lestrange. If only she knew what a dreadful family they truly are." Sirius said to his friend as soon as Evelyn disappeared in the corridors.   
  
"I don't have a crush on her, Sirius." Peter told him and Sirius just gave him a shrug before they continued to make their way.

"How can he first know about it?" Evelyn asked Marlene as they were sitting in a bench alongside with Christina who was drawing strategies for the next Quidditch match.   
  
"He's quite observant, Sirius. Everyone thinks that Remus is the observant one but it's Sirius." Marlene responded and Evelyn let out a sigh. "Does Rabastan have a clue you like me?"   
  
"Sirius only joked around and it was after Rabastan left that he asked me what did I see in Rabastan." Evelyn told the blonde and Christina let out a sigh making the two blondes look at them.   
  
"They are quite a horrible family. Quite horrible. Sirius would know as his cousin Bellatrix marries Rabastan's older brother." Christina added and Evelyn had no idea how her best friend who spent most of her time in Japan knew about this.   
  
"My sister Ava was in the same year with Bellatrix. She described Bellatrix as a crazy person who loathed mostly everyone especially muggleborn students."  Marlene spoke up and Evelyn let out a sigh as she didn't know what to say at the other blonde for a moment.   
  
"I just hope that Sirius won't spread the word about me having a crush on Rabastan." The two girls hummed in agreement, her eyes moved to Don who walked past them without saying a single word.   
  
"What was that?" Marlene asked as Evelyn hadn't told her that she had a fight with Don yesterday.   
  
"Haven't you heard? The two best friends are not the two best friends." Christina sing sang her words to Marlene who gaped in shock at the news.   
  
"Why?" The blonde asked Christina as Evelyn was too busy looking at Don who was talking to Amos Diggory now.   
  
"Cause he is a jealous of Evelyn and her not even bothering to try perfection." Evelyn's blue eyes moved away from glaring Don to glaring the dark haired girl. "I was joking."   
  
Evelyn didn't say anything only stared at the ground before Marlene let out a scoff. "And here comes Lily."   
  
The two Ravenclaws frowned at Marlene's words but then they saw the fury in Lily's green eyes. "How could you be so irresponsible, Marls?"   
  
"Come on Lils, I made one mistake in potion." Marlene pointed out as the two Ravenclaws frowned a little not getting what was going on.   
  
"You lied to professor Slughorn." Lily crossed her arms over her chest and Marlene let out a scoff.   
  
"I didn't want detention, Lily. I told him that I put more Doxy eggs than needed."   
  
"You didn't put them at all because you were too busy drooling over Black." Christina's eyebrows rose at the fact that Marlene fancied Sirius. Evelyn put her finger on her lips to tell her to not talk at the moment.   
  
"Fine, I got distracted and I made a mistake. Happy?" Marlene said with a bitter tone and Lily huffed a little.   
  
"You should tell Slughorn." Lily pointed out and Marlene rolled her green eyes.   
  
"It's in the past now, Lily. We need to look towards the future." Lily wasn't amused at all and she turned on her heel before walking away.   
  
"I need to follow her because she might just tell Slughorn. She's our goody two shoes." Marlene waved at them and the two girls waved back.   
  
"By goody two shoes she meant Slughorn's pet, right?" Christina said as soon as Marlene was out of earshot. Evelyn smiled a little but didn't say anything at all.   
  
Christina kept on writing on her notebook. "What are you writing?"   
  
"That if Marlene becomes a keeper, it will be easier to score from the left side." Evelyn was taken back and she grabbed the notebook from Christina.   
  
What she saw was every weakness and strength from other Quidditch players from every team and even their own.   
  
"Merlin's beard, Chris! How can you even do this?"   
  
"Well Eve, Sirius Black is not the only observant one from our year." Evelyn chuckled as she gave the notebook to Christina.   
  
She looked up to see many people were looking at them most of them were looking at Christina. "You know everyone is looking at you."   
  
"Of course, they are. I was bloody amazing in that pitch and I'm only second year." Christina said as she flipped her hair and Evelyn laughed a little.   
  
"You are only going to get better." Evelyn told her with a little smile and Christina looked down with a shy smile. It was time like this that Evelyn saw the side that other people didn't. The shy one.   
  
"Dad was so mad that he couldn't make it but he promised that he would make it to the next game which you won't. How come you you have another holiday for a week?"   
  
"Well, dad talked to the Ministry and they allowed it so I'll go there in Massachusetts only for a week. Dad is taking in New York this year and we're gonna see the parade for a few hours." Evelyn explained and Christina hit her with her notebook. "Ouch!"   
  
"You're a lucky as we're going to drown in homework while you are filling your belly." Evelyn just gave her a grin and Christina hit her again with the notebook.   
  
"Stop it now, Chris." Evelyn said although she was laughing with her best friend.   
  
"Come on, we need to get those two nerds out of the library." Christina was talking about Gabriela and Diana who had been in the library since they finished their last period.   
  
Evelyn sighed but followed her dark haired friend towards the library either way.   
  
They walked in the library slowly and they noted that only Diana was there studying.   
  
"Where is Gabby?" Evelyn whispered as she didn't want Pince on her trail.   
  
"She went to take a nap. She got quite tired in Transfiguration today." Diana responded as she was writing her Astronomy essay.   
  
"Dee, I think you need to stop with that bloody essay. It's not due until next week." Christina said but Diana kept writing and Evelyn sighed.   
  
"Come on Dee, we want to take a stroll around the castle." Evelyn pouted and Diana turned to look at her. Both the girls tried their sad puppy dog eyes.   
  
"You two are getting pretty good with that." Evelyn and Christina high fived each other as Diana start to gather her things.   
  
They left the library and Evelyn let out a sigh. "Can you guys believe that we're almost done with the first term?"   
  
"It's unbelievable really. Next year, we are going to have elective classes and extracurricular  ones too." Diana added and Christina rolled her dark eyes. "I'm probably going to do Care of Magical Creatures and Divination."   
  
"I'm going to go for the easy ones. Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies. I need to focus on Quidditch." Christina spoke up even though the two other girls knew that Christina was smart enough to practice Quidditch and get top marks. "You, Eve?"   
  
"Arithmancy and Ancient Ruins." The two girls stopped to look at her in shock.   
  
"They are the hardest ones, Eve. Do you want to die of tiredness and boredom." Christina added and Evelyn just gave her a shrug. "Why not Care of Magical Creatures?"   
  
"Because they have creatures and what if they have types of magical bats, I don't even attend the Hogwarts Feast because of the bats." To say that Evelyn Sinclair King was scared of bats was understatement. "Let's not forget the fact that I'm clumsy and can get killed while attending it."   
  
"That's acceptable but why Arithmancy? It's with numbers and weird stuff." Christina added and Evelyn let out a chuckle.   
  
"I was always good with Math." Evelyn added remembering the lesson her step mother who had given her lessons on muggle school studies    
  
"Of course you were. Is there something you're not good at?"   
  
"Walking without tripping, flying a broomstick at times, listening to Binns sometimes  and many other things." Evelyn added and the girls just shrugged their shoulders. "How about extra-curricular subjects?"   
  
"Not thinking about it but perhaps Art." Christina pointed out and Evelyn thought it would be a shame. Christina was amazing when it came to drawing and painting.   
  
"I can't paint or draw. I can't even draw a stick person." Evelyn added and the girls let out a hum in agreement.   
  
"Magical Theory. I want to know about more about magic." Diana added and Christina groaned at her best friend.   
  
"Boring, Dee. Very boring." Diana stuck her tongue out and Evelyn let out a chuckle. "How about you, Eve? No, let me guess Ancient Studies."   
  
"I have to tell you that you are wrong, my friend. As this little blonde Ravenclaw is choosing Muggle Music." The two girls raised their eyebrows on shock.   
  
"I didn't know you could sing, Eve." Diana admitted and Evelyn smiled a little.   
  
"Like a nightingale." Evelyn responded and Christina noted that the corridor was empty.   
  
"Give us a show, no one is here." Evelyn looked around and saw that no one was around them. After all, dinner was going to be served in less than ten minutes.   
  
She turned around to face her friends before keeping her head straight.   
  
_ "Caw-caw, caw-caw“   
"Purr-Purr“ _   
  
Her friends laughed at her animal mimicking but they stopped as soon as they heard her tap the floor two times.   
  
_ "We stand as one united“    
"Against the Puritan"   
"We draw our inspiration"   
“From good witch Morrigan" _   
  
Evelyn's voice quite was similar to a nightingale. Not with the tweets but how beautiful, powerful and sweet it sounded.   
  
_ "For she was persecuted"   
"By common wandless man"   
"So she fled from distant Ireland"   
"And so our school began"   
"Oh" _   
  
The two other Ravenclaws noted some students walking towards their way listening to the voice of Evelyn who was too focused in singing to hear people.   
  
_ "Ilvermorny, Massachusetts"   
"We choo-choose it!"   
"We choo-choose it!“   
"The wizard school supreme" _   
  
More students joined to listen to the little song that Evelyn was singing about the school in America.   
  
_ "Your castle walls, they kept us safe"   
"The days with you, a dream"   
"You taught us all our magic"   
"Now one thing's quite clear"   
_   
Again students kept joining and now Filch had joined them too but he was looking at the whole thing with a scowl.   
  
_ "Where'er we roam"   
"Where'er we roam"   
"Our one true home"   
"Our one and own"   
"Is Ilvermorny, dear"   
_   
Evelyn finished holding the note a little bit. What she expected was to hear one pair of claps but she was surrounded by many claps and some cheers.   
  
She turned around and saw many students were clapping. She blushed a little and curtsied as a thank you for the claps.   
  
The blonde the turned to look at the two girls who she called best friends. "A little warning sometimes."   
  
"Oh Eve, we were too mesmerised to stop you." Diana commented as everyone started to go their way.   
  
"Plus, Rabastan was there listening to you quite intently." Evelyn smiled as she turned around but didn't see him there anymore.   
  
But she had no idea that it wasn't just Rabastan who was listening intently and it wasn't only her best friend who were mesmerised by her voice.


	10. A Week In A Marauder's Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND TGE STORYLINE.

_Monday, 20th of November_

It was cold in 20of November. Very cold. Sirius wanted to stay inside his bed all day but he had classes to go. Classes to go with his best mates.

He opened his grey eyes and looked to see that Remus is missing and Sirius frowned. It was too early to go to breakfast. Where could they dormmate and best friend be? He always said that he was sick or had to go take care of his mother but Sirius knew that those were lies.

So did James. Even Peter had picked on them. They had tried to ask Remus but the boy would lie or change the conversation. But tonight was going to be the night that they would find out what was really going with their friends.

"James? James?" The hazel eyes boy kept snoring making Sirius get out of the bed and move to James. "James, get up! Get up." He shook his head and it was that moment that he stirred from his sleep.

His friend turned to look at the clock before hitting Sirius with the pillow. He dodged it but he gave James a glare.

"Remus is gone again." James went immediately to grab his glasses and looked to see Remus's bed was empty.

"Do you think that our theory is real?" James asked and Sirius shrugged his shoulders. Their theory was quite good and well thought, it also involved a full moon but there were some holes that they didn't know how to fill.

"Wake Peter up and explain the mission to him again while I take a shower." James nodded his head and Sirius moved to take a shower.

After he was done, he entered the room wearing his pants and dress shirt only missing the tie and the sweater.

"So we're following him with your invisibility cloak?" Peter asked and James nodded his head in response. "I got it."

"Good, so the mission is going to start as soon as the night falls." Sirius spoke and the two boys who were still in their pajamas nodded their heads. "Come on, I'm dying for some food."

They all rushed down to the Great Hall to see that the Prewett twins were there too. The boys were quite funny but not as fun as them. "Morning." Gideon said as he was eating his egg and Sirius gave him a nod.

Fabian was too busy reading for History of Magic but he seemed frustrated. "This is boring." He whined and the three boys looked at him. "The whole class is boring."

"Of course, it is. What do you expect from a hundred years old ghost?" James said to the redhead boy who pushed the book down and started to eat.

"You're right. I'm so dropping this subject after OWLs. I'd rather starve than continue it." Fabian said and Sirius hummed in agreement.

"Hello, boys." Marlene McKinnon greeted with a toothy grin as she sat next to him. She was followed by Mary Macdonald and Dorcas Meadowes but the two barely grumbled a good morning at them.

"Morning, Marlene." He said to her and she only gave him a smile in return before turning to talk to her friends.

"Where is Remus?" It was Dorcas who asked as she looked at the missing boy.

"He's sick, Dorcas. Why do you fancy him or something?" Sirius asked with a wink but the girl only rolled her eyes.

"No, it's just because he is the only one I can stand from you four." Sirius touched his heart at the girl's words joking that he had been hurt by her words.

"You're saying that he is your favorite Marauder?" James asked and the whole group of Gryffindors frowned in confusion at the name they had given their little group.

"Marauder? What kind of name is that?" Gideon asked with a little smirk like he was teasing them.

"Our group name. Got a problem, Prewett Second?" Gideon shook his head but had a smile on his face still.

"Yes, he is my favorite Marauder." Dorcas responded with a bitter tone and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Mine too." Mary Macdonald spoke up from the first time since she sat in the Gryffindor table.

"How about you, Marlene?" Sirius asked the golden blonde next to him whose cheeks started to blush. He already knew he was her favorite because it was obvious that she fancied him. The blonde didn't do a good job hiding it but Sirius wasn't interested in her.

"Hey Marlene," He had never heard the voice in his life and he turned around to look at the Ravenclaw known as Gabriela Suarez who was looking at Marlene. She was clearly avoiding other gazes expect from Marlene's.

“Evelyn left a note to give this to you." Gabriela said as she extened a black notebook with Evelyn's initials on it.

"Merlin, thank you Gabriela." The girl nodded her head before sitting in the Ravenclaw table next to Carter Ulver. "She is such a saver."

"Why couldn't she give you it herself?" James asked with a frown as he was cutting his sausage.

"She flooed to America for Thanksgiving." Marlene responded as she opened the notebook. He frownes not knowing what Thanksgiving was but he didn't ask anymore questions.

The blonde Ravenclaw had left him in quite awe with her voice a few nights ago in the first floor but he would never admit that to everyone.

Plus, it was just his voice nothing about her personality. After all, Evelyn was too much like Lily Evans. A know it all.

"Bloody hell, look at her notes in History of Magic." Sirius snook a peek and saw the blonde's handwriting. He was amazed at how clean and understanding it was.

"Let me see." Fabian snatched the notebook from Marlene ans he started to read them.

"Hey!" Marlene protested before stealing back the notebook from the redhead. "Get your own smart Ravenclaw to give you their notes."

"Eve is my friend, she would let me borrow her notes." Sirius frowned a little as he didn't remember the twins sharing a friendship with Evelyn. "I was invited to her birthday."

"Well, I'm closer with her and until I'm done with my notes, you can't have them." Marlene stuck her tongue out and Fabian groaned a little. He then went to finish his food without speaking another word.

* * *

"Do you want us to get caught?" Sirius whispered to Peter who had tripped inside the cloak as they made their way outside of the castle.

"Sorry but it's dark." The slightly shorter boy responded but he didn't say anything. They waited outside the gates next to the Whomping Willow for Remus to come. The sun had set by now and they had even skipped Potions not to miss the truth.

In less than a minute, they saw Remus walk down the path and stop a few feet away from the big tree. He somehow dodged all the flying branches and touched something. From what Sirius could see the knot, the tree stopped from moving and Remus got in.

"What the bloody hell? The killing tree can be stopped." Peter wondered but what James and Sirius were thinking led to another thing.

"It leads to something, I think." James spoke and Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Come on." He lead them on to follow him but only James did. "Peter."

"What? If Remus is a werewolf, we're in quite danger." As much as Sirius wanted to say something, Peter was right. He could hurt someone or worse.

"He would never do that." James said and he was the first to move. Just in that moment, the tree moved and it sent them flying away from it.

Sirius winced as he felt his spine hurt as he fell on it. He heard James curse and Peter grunt in pain just like him. "I'm going to touch the knot."

Before one of his friends could say something, Sirius slid down. He was too low for the tree to hit him and he slammed against the trunk. He grunted when he felt the pain in his legs but he ignored it. He touched the knot and he was followed by his two friends.

They entered the tree and then they saw that it was a tunnel that lead them to somewhere. They followed it before they found each other inside an old house.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" Sirius asked as they got up in some stairs. The stairs cracking with every step they took.

"I think we're in the Shrieking Shack." Peter responded and he was right as they saw that the house was quite old and rusty.

They opened a door and then they saw Remus there. He was holding his head with his hands looking rather weak.

"What are you doing here?!" He shouted at them making the three of them flinch. "You should before I hurt you."

"So you are a werewolf." Sirius stated and Remus let out a scowl.

"Go tell the whole castle then. Don't worry about the teachers, they already know." Remus told them still not looking at his friends.

"Why would we do that?" James shouted back at Remus taking a step forwards. "We are your best mates."

"Because I'm a monster, James." Remus snapped back and there was a silence before the shortest of the Marauders spoke.

"You're our friend too." Everyone turned to look at him and Sirius then cleared his throat.

"Pete is right. Who cares if you are a bloody monster? I can barely consider the person who folds his socks every day and says good morning to everyone he knows a monster. You're more than a werewolf. You are Remus Lupin, our best friend and one quarted of the best group of friend that ever would be in Hogwarts." He heard hums of agreement from the two others.

Remus looked at the window and let out another sigh. "You need to leave."

"Remus-" James began but he was cut off by the person he was calling.

"No, James. You need to leave because I might hurt the three of you." He told them but they didn't move. "We will talk about this tomorrow." They stood still. "Now!"

They did leave but only because of the fear in Remus's voice. The fear that he might hurt his three best friends but they already knew that this wasn't over.

* * *

 

_Tuesday, 21st of November_

All of the three of them had stayed all night in their dormitory. They had played Exploding Snaps, chess and even tried to study a little but all their minds were focused on Remus and his transformation.

It was when the sun rised that the three best friends moved out of the dorm room to the Hospital Wing. Before they could walk inside the place, Professor McGonagall walked outside it.

She pursued her lips and looked at the three of them separately. From the look in their faces, she realized that they knew about his friend. "You found out, didn't you?" They all nodded their heads and she let out a sigh. "Go to him. He needs company for a bit."

They were about to walk towards the door but she stopped them. "10 points each from Gryffindor as I know that you three broke some rules tonight."

"But, professor-" James began but she interruptes him.

"You're lucky I'm not giving you detention, Mr. Potter." She warned him sternly and he shut his mouth.

"We already are have our schedules filled with those." The woman didn't say anything, only walked away and the three of them rushed inside.

Remus was sitting there alone looking at the white sheets of his bed. He had scars on his face but this time, they were less than other times. Sirius had no idea why.

"So where should I began?" Remus asked turning to look at his friends.

"How about from the very beginning?" James said and they all took seats. James sat on the edge of the bed while Sirius and Peter took seats in the chairs nearby.

"My father worked in the Ministry amd he angered a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback as my father believed he only deserved death." Sirius had heard of him and he knew that the werewolf lived up to the word monster. "Greyback wanted revenge so he targeted me. He came to my bedroom one night and even though my fathee drove him off with spells, he had already turned me into a werewolf." Remus let out a shaky breath and Sirius cast a look towards two of his other friends but they were too busy listening to the story.

"My parents took me to many healers but they only gave me potions to help with the transformation. I thought I would never get to go in Hogwarts but professor Dumbledore made a solution for me. He build the Shrieking Shack and spread a rumor about being the maot haunted building in Britain. Tbe noises people hear, well that's me. He planted the Whomping Willow to hide the tunnel underneath it." Remus explained to them and they all nodded their heads at him.

"We don't care that you are a werewolf, Remus. You're our best friend and you are more than a werewolf." Remus didn't say anything at first at James's words.

"Your reactions wasn't what I expected." He admitted, his green eyed still glued to the floor.

"What did you expect?" Peter asked with a frown in his face.

"I expected a run to the hills or you guys saying something to someone." At Remus's words, Sirius's mouth curled uo into a snarl.

"We're quite offended that you think that we would do that. I for one, would rather spend a day drinking tea with my dreadful mother and my crazy cousin." Sirius spoke and his last words made the others laugh.

"We are gonna help you with this." James stated with his confident voice and Remus frowned.

"How? And are you crazy?" He asked the messy haired boy who pushed his glasses closer.

"I don't yet but we will." James answered and Remus let out a sigh.

"How about we leave the whole crazy thing to my family tree?" They all laughed at Sirius's joke about his family.

* * *

 

_Wednesday, 22nd of November_

Sirius didn't like many things. He didn't like his family excluding his uncle Alphard, his cousin Andromeda and his brother Regulus, he didn't like the looks some girls gave to him, he didn't like homeworks and essays, he didn't like the house he lived in and he definitely didn't like the fact that his little brother was talking to Avery and Lestrange.

He waited for hia brother to finish his conversation and then he faced him. "What were you doing talking to them?"

"They're in my house, Sirius. Or does your ego have taken too much place for your memory?" Sirius scowled at his little brother. Since he had been sorted into Gryffindor, their relationship had been fragile but now it was way worse.

"I know blokes like Avery and Lestrange. They aren't friends you like to have." Sirius warned his brother who rolled his grey eyes.

"Better than those two blood traitors and that half blood." Regulus practically hissed those words to his brother which made Sirius flinch not only because of how he said those words but it was also the insult towards his friends.

"Soon enough I will be joining the blood traitors." Regulus gaped at the words that came out of Sirius's mouth but the older Black brother didn't care. "You're going to tell mother or father about this."

"No, I won't bother them with the fact that you are a disgrace because they already know that." Sirius hated the fact that his brother's words hurt him but he wasn't going to show that, he only let out a barking laugh.

"Better a disgrace than a monster." Sirius said to his brother before he left him in the corridor alone as he walked to the Gryffindor Tower.

When he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, she turned to him with a raise of his eyebrow. "Password?"

"Pumpkin juice." She nodded and opened the portrait which lead to the portrait to open.

Sirius pushed his black hair away from his face and then he noticed Remus sitting in one of the tables. He was probably writing the notes that they had gotten for him in Potions.

"You better, mate?" Sirius asked the werewolf who looked up from the notes.

"Far better." Remus responded before he moved to grab something. "Chocolate?" Sirius shook his head and Remus shrugged his shoulders before eating one for himself. "You seem tense."

"My brother is forming a friendship with Avery and Lestrange and he think that their way of thinking is the best way just like my bloody parents do." Sirius informed him and Remus let out a sigh in frustration.

"To tell you the truth, I don't get this whole blood purity." Remus admitted and Sirius let out a chuckle.

"Remus my dear friend, neither do I." Sirius added with a bitter smile knowing how mad would his mother react at what he said.

"We're all humans. Some of us have a line of wizards, some are half, some can perform without a line and well some don't even know it exists. Why do the purebloods think that their are the ones who are superior?"

"It's all ths inbreeding, mate. It messes with your head." Remus shook his head in disbelief at Sirius's words. After all, Sirius's parents were second cousins.

"I still don't get it." Remus said as he continued to do his homework and Sirius held out a scoff. His friend who was a werewolf was less a monster than his family.

* * *

 

"This is brilliant idea." James said as they were inside the invisibility cloak and Sirius smirked in triumph.

"Of course it is. After all, it was mine." He responded cockily as they moved to the Quidditch pitch at the teacher's stand while the Ravenclaw team was practising for the day.

"Bloody hell, she's good." James admitted as Christina Lee moved like she was the Golden Snitch herself with her broom. "Can you see the broom type?"

"It's handmade for her. No one else can use it properly." Sirius responded and James turned to look at him with a frown.

"How the bloody hell do you know that?" He asked quite surprised with his friend's knowledge.

"Mortice Mabel has a big mouth." He said before smirking at James a little. "And a huge crush on me." James rolled his hazel eyes and pushed his glasses towards his nose.

Sirius turned to look at Carter Ulver who was talking to one of the other Chasers of the team and the captain, Edgar Bones.

He then searched Don who was hitting bludgers repeatedly which where thrown from Barbra Smith. He had a good aim and hook but he was hitting them with so much anger that it scared Sirius.

Don was still angry about the fight with Evelyn. Sirius knew that those two were inseparable since the first time he saw them, they were together. He would have been just as mad as Don was if he got into a fight with James.

"Christina, down." Edgar Bones called our and the girl followed his instructions without another thought. She climbed off her broom and walked up to him. "Bailey, here." Don stopped hitting bludgers with his bat and walked to Edgar. "All through the game like the last one, you're gonna protect Christina. Don't make it obvious."

James and Sirius shared looks with each other as they remembered how close did Don stood to Christina and how every bludger sent her way had been thrown the other way. All because of the team tactic and Don's good hook.

They stayed to look at the practice and found out every tactic, move or changes they could make. They had the games in their hands but they had no idea that someone had seen them.

"We need to target Don before Christina." James said as they walked out of the pitch and moved to the castle.

"Leave it to me. I'll throw a bludger at him when it's least suspected." He managed to say as he walked inside the castle.

"We need to tell Hera but we shouldn't mention the invisibility cloak." James hid the cloak behind her robes and Sirius gave him a nod.

"Let's just hope our captain agrees wirh us." They walked to the Gryffindor common room as fast as they could but Hera wasn't there.

"Hey, has anyone seen Hera?" James asked out loud making everyone look at him.

"She went to talk to that bloke from Ravenclaw in their tower." Gideon informed them and they sprinted out of tbe portrait hole towards the Ravenclaw tower which had more stairs than the Gryffindor one.

They went to the Ravenclaw tower and then they saw Hera although she was quite busy. Her arms were wrapped around someone's neck as she was kissing him senselessly.

Sirius cleared his throat and the snogging couple broke away. "Oh, Sirius and James. I..I was-" Hera began as she began to blush afterall she was caught snogging someone by two second years.

"No need for explanation." Sirius told then and when he looked at the boy next to Hera, he had a feel of familiarity.

"They're on your team?" The tall hloke with brown hair asked and Hera nodded her head. "You two second years?" Both him and James nodded their heads. "You must know my brother. He's also second year."

"An adorable one with a cute friend." Hera gushed earning a glare from the boy for a split second. "You're a adorable too, Gared."

"Who is your brother?" James asked just as curious as Sirius about the fact that Gared had a brother in their year.

"Don. Don Bailey." Sirius did his best not to show the shock and well the disappointment. He hoped James did too.

He knew that Hera wouldn't like throwing bludgers towards her boyfriend's little brother. They had better ways to win but that was the easiest.

"We know Don. Good bloke." James said with a smile before turning to Hera. "Can we talk to you about Quidditch?"

Hera nodded her head and kissed Gared in the cheek who gave her a wink in return.

"So what is you wanted to talk about?" Hera asked as they began to descend the stairs of the Ravenclaw tower.

"We have an idea on how to win the game on Saturday." Hera's eyebrows shot up in intrigue and so the boys began to explain.

* * *

 

_Thursday, 23rd of November_

Sirius sat in the same desk as he always did in the Defense Against The Dark Arts next to James. He liked his new teacher better than the last one even though it was hard to understand because of his Irish accent sometimes.

"Today, we'll be learning about werewolves." Sirius adjusted in his chair to glance at Remus who kept a straight face. "This year will be more of a introduction with the beings but next year we would expand on the matter. So who can tell what are werewolves? Somebody... Ah Miss Evans."

"Werewolves are human beings who upon the rising of a full moon he turns into a wolf." The redheaded girl spoke before sitting down on her chair.

"Good job, Miss Evans. Ten points to Gryffindor." Sirius saw a small grin spread on James's face but Sirius ignored it as he didn't want to believe that his best friend fancied a goody two shoes like Lily Evans.

"What is the condition called that a werewolf posesses?" A few hands were raised but Remus of course kept his down. Sirius knew that the green eyed boy could respond to any question about werewolves in his sleep. "Yes, Miss Vance."

Emmeline Vance cleared her throat before speaking. "This condition is caused by infection with lycanthropy also known as werewolfry."

"Ten points to Hufflepuff. Anyone want to add something?" They were a few hands and Professor Bale motioned to a Hufflepuff boy.

"A werewolf has no control when he turns. He would anyone around him including his friends and family or anything for that matter." Sirius wanted to hex the boy from Hufflepuff whose name he couldn't remember. He just knew those words made his mate feel worse.

"That's not true, Mr. Gudgeon." Sirius raised an eyebrow at the information that his teacher had just given to them. "There is a potion called Wolfsbane Potion that allows the werewolf to retain his or her mind even though it's difficult to brew and of course hard to find. Werewolves can actually not harm other animals or humans who transform like animals."

Sirius stopped listening to his teacher. In that moment, a light turned on his mind and he wanted to kiss the Irish professor who just gave Sirius Black the best idea ever.

But what Sirius needed to do was to get James's invisibility cloak and to go to the library's restricted area. He had some search to do.

* * *

 

Before Sirius could even breathe a word to James after Quidditch tryouts, his friend had fallen asleep from being tired. Remus and Peter were in the common room and Sirius needed to do his little research fast. He grabbed a quill, some parchement and the invisibility cloak.

He walked out of the dorm and noticed that Peter had fallen asleep in the common room while Remus was trying to wake him.

As soon as the portrait hole opened by two seven years entering it, Sirius took the opportunity to go to the library.

When he had finally arrived in the libary, the curfew had ended and he was now in the library. He waited for Madame Pince to leave the library.

After a couple if minutes, she turned off the lights and left. Sirius moved towards the restricted section slowly.

"Lumos." He called and his wand lighted the place. He started to read every book title and then he found the book he was looking. He placed it in the nearest table and he began to write everything about it.

To te transformation, the risks, the needed things and to the potion. Almost everything. That took him so long hours and by the time he was done, his hrey eyes were burning.

But Sirius Black didn't care as long as he would help his werewolf friend.

* * *

 

_Friday, November of 24th_

"Rest of the Marauders, I call for a meeting now." Sirius said as soon as he entered the dorm with a loud voice.

He dodged the pillow that was thrown by Remus who was closest to the door and he let out a whistle.

"Bugger off, Sirius." James groaned against his pillow but Siriu started to make more noise by making a tapping noise on Peter's truck.

"I found a way how to help Lupin here with his werewolf problem." His words caught the attention of all his friends. Tbey all rose from their beds and looked at their black haired friend. "And it's all in this long piece of parchment."

"Why is one of your eyes bigger than the other one?" Peter suddenly asked and Sirius turned to look at him.

"Because I stayed all night in the library for some research." Sirius responded to his friend who was still looking at him weirdly.

"It's creepy." Peter pointed out.

"Shut up." Sirius snapped but then his piece of parchment was stolen from Remus.

"You want to become an animagi?!" He asked with a loud voice.

"That's whag I was thinking of doing too." James admitted jumping from his bed.

"Wicked." Sirius and James gave each other an high five while Remus let out a sigh. "You fell asleep mate because I wanted fo go with you or Peter but he had fallen asleep in the common room."

"Who gave you this bloody stupid idea?" Remus demanded holding the parchment in his hands.

"Professor Bale." Him and James said in sync before high fiving each other again.

"These whole animagi things has risks." Remus reminded him and Sirius chuckled.

"I wrote them all. The whole package of becoming an animagi. Peter and James and I are gonna do it and you can't stop us." Sirius snatched the parchment from Remus and pulled it closer to himself.

"Wait, are we gonna register for it?" Peter asked still a little sleepy. After all, it was six in the morning.

"No, we're not." James responded and Peter frowned. "Unregistered and all."

"I think it's a bad idea." Remus again said and James ran a hand through his messy hair.

"We are gonna be there for you, mate. We don't care even if we spend some years in Azkaban if it concerns heloing you, Remus." James spoke up and Remus looked down to his feet.

"We would give some color to that dreadful place in my opinion." Sirius joked and he heard some chuckles from his friends. "I'm in."

"So am I." James immediately spoke with his head high and his voice secure.

"Me too." Peter said shortly and Remus knew that the situation was out of his hands.

* * *

 

_Saturday, 25th of November_

Despite their efforts, they were losing by 50 points and Sirius had no idea how they were losing but they were. He was angry as he saw Barbra Smith score another 10 points. The girl seemed to be in her best self today.

He had no idea what was going on. They knew all of the tactics of the team but now they had changed it all. Had someone seen them? That was impossible. They were using the invisibility cloak.

Sirius threw a bludger away towards to Inglebee who dodged it. Sirius cursed under his breath. Suddenly, James had gotten the Quaffle but he misses the hoop because of Edgar Bones's skills.

It looked like the whole Ravenclaw team were all stars this year.

Sirius wanted to win desperately. They had almost lost the game with Hufflepuff last week and he had no time to lose it again even though they were playing the strongest team of all the teams.

His eyes moved to Christina Lee who seemed to busy looking for the Snitch. She looked bored like she wanted to finish the game as soon as she could.

He hated that she understimated them so much and as soon as the bludger moved his way, he directed it to her but she turned quickly to defend it with the ends of her brooms.

She locked eyes with him and gave him a smile of triumph. Sirius wanted to kick something even though he was standing on air.

"10 points for Gryffindor thanks to James Potter." The commentator who was a Ravenclaw added and Sirius smirked as he saw James move away from the other team's hoops.

"We need to win this. Don is still protecting Christina." James whispered when they saw Don Bailey in the air standing not so close to Christina but enough to be suspcious.

"I'm on it." Sirius responded to James as his best friend flew away from him.

Sirius glanced at Don who was flying around but not away from him.

As soon as the bludger was sent his way, Sirius hit it witb his bat towards a distracted Don. Sirius had aimed for his arm but it hit Don in the hands making him let go of the broom and heaf towards the grass...

🌙✨

* _Sunday, 26th of November_ *

The game had been cancelled and Don had been rushed to the Hospital Wing immediately. Sirius had seen the faces of everyone. The regret on James's face, fear on Don's friends and teammatea and the tears in Hera's life when everyone thought that Don had been hurt seriously.

Yet, the boy had only broken his right hand and left leg. He was now resting in the Hospital Wing.

Sirius wanted to go there to tell Don that he was sorry. He had clearly seen that Don was distracted and he took advantage of that by sending a bludger his way.

Sirius was backing away every time until Remus pulled some sense of him.

"If you didn't feel sorry for what you did, I would suggest for you to leave it be but you do. Go to the hospital wing and apologize. Don is an understanding bloke, he would know if you feel uncomfortable."

Remus bloody Lupin. He was a werewolf and was more empathetic than him and their other two friends together.

Sirius had to admit that he felt guilty because Don was a good guy. He wasn't a snob, cocky or even a know it all lime most Ravenclaws. Sirius had talked to him once or twice and Don had been a good company those two times.

If it was a person like Avery, Lestrange, Rosier and of course Snape, he wouldn't mind.

"Is he allowed visitors?" Sirius asked Madame Pomfrey who nodded her head and motioned for him to get in.

"Carter, if you come one more time to tell me that I didn't have my head in the game, I would get up and punch you." He heard Don's irritated voice and Sirius held out a chuckle.

"Well mate, you really didn't have the head in the game." Sirius pointed out and Don let out a sigh.

"Yeah, you noticed and decided to give me one week off those bloody homework." Sirius raised an eyebrow at the brown haired boy.

"You're not mad that I made you fall?" Sirius asked with a surprised tone and Don let out a chuckle.

"My hand and leg are but not my overwhelmed brain." Don admitted as he scratched his forehead.

"Either way, I'm sorry for the whole thing." Sirius spoke quite fast but Don seemed to have heard him. He hated apologizing but he knew it would be good if he apologized to the brown haired Ravenclaw.

"Don't worry lad, it's all part of the game." Don told him with a nod.

"Don?!" The last time Sirius had heard that voice was almost two weeks ago when she had decided to sing thinking no one was close to her but more than a dozen students had heard her. One of them was Sirius who had enjoyed it. "Bloody hell, are you okay?"

The blonde passed Sirius not even sparing him a glance as she moved to Don who was looking at the floor.

"I'm so sorry for fighting with you." Evelyn apologized not even caring that Sirius was there. "I should have given you a chance to do the spell but I did it in instinct. You know how much dad pressures me in being good in Defense or any other subjects. I don't want to let him down but I don't want to ruin our friendship too."

Evelyn was rambling and Sirius saw a smile appear in Don's face as the blonde continued to speak.

"Breathe, Lynn." She turned her head to face him and the cold glare she sent him made shivers run down his back.

"Shut up, Sirius." She told him off simply and then she turned to Don. "I can hex him for you."

"I'm right here." Sirius reminded her but she just waved her hand at him dismissively.

"Wait, no! He saved me from taking notes in classes. Thank God, Diana and Edrick are going to do it for me." He told her and she gave him a smile. "So, friends again?"

Evelyn nodded her head and Sirius let out an awe tone. "Isn't that adorable?"

"How about you use the door?" Evelyn said and Sirius nodded his head.

"As the lady wants." He walked away from the two best friends and made hos way to the door.

"So, tell me all about the Thanksgiving parade in New York." Don demanded and Evelyn began to explain to him. The black haired boy walked outside the Hospital Wing without a single word although he was curious about the parade.


	11. Astronomy Assignment Gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THE STORYLINE.

"Venus is known for having the more circular form in our Solar System." Aurora Sinistra, the professor of Astronomy in Hogwarts said in that midnight of December. It was cold and everyone was wearing coats and jackets even though they had robes on. "Now Venus is named after the Roman goddess. What is her Greek and Babylonian counterpart?" Many hands were raised and Evelyn's right hand was one of them.

"Yes, Miss Sinclair." Evelyn knew that  the teacher wasn't addressing to her but to her cousin as Professor Sinistra called her Miss King.

"In Greek, she's Aphrodite while in Babylonian, her name is Ishtar." Elena responded and Evelyn glanced at her cousin for a second.

Although, she shared three classes with the girl, they never sat next to each other, never were paired or even looked at each other. Evelyn realised that this is the first time this year that she spared a look towards Elena.

Her cousin was a quiet person and she rarely raised her hands so Evelyn sometimes forgot that Cain wasn't the only cousin she had in this school.

"You are correct, Miss Sinclair and 10 points to Slytherin. Venus is known to be the brightest object in sky with apart of the Moon, stars and Sun. People knew the planet excited since prehistoric times. Like Mercury, it was thought to be in two separate bodies. Eosphorus as the morning star and Hesperus as the evening star." The professor continued and Evelyn was doing her best not to fall asleep unlike Christina whose head was resting on Carter's shoulder who was just as ready to sleep.

"There will be an assignment which you will do with someone in this class." The professor's words made Don kick Carter and Christina in their legs waking them fully. "I put all of the names in that jar. A student will walk there and pick a piece of paper. You will say the name out loud and there will be no changes with the duo." She moved to pick up a parchment and read out loud.

"Sierra Alastair." The strawberry blonde girl walked over to the jar with her head high and a huff. Evelyn wasn't friendly with Sierra at all as she had called Diana a mudblood during Herbology in first year once which had resulted into a fight between the Slytherin with Evelyn and Christina. They had all gotten detention and 50 points were taken from both of the houses.

"Mortice Mabel." Sierra called and Evelyn couldn't help but think fate brought two dreadful girls together as Mortice was no better than Sierra. In fact, she was worse.

"Damian Avery." Evelyn eyed the boy with her blue eyes as he walked to the jar while Sierra moved away.

"John Pearson." Damian called and Evelyn sighed in relief. Since the incident in the first year, Damian tried his best to embarrass her but his plans always went unsuccessful because she always noticed he wanted to do something. Like two days ago, he wanted to drop cold water in her but she simply dodged it by putting a spell on the bucket.

She pushed it away to pour it outside even though she had wanted to do it in Damian's head.

"Bertram Aubrey." The professor called Bertram Aubrey who Evelyn considered the most handsome boy of their year in Ravenclaw. Bertram had this boyish charm that fit so perfectly to his personality.

"Carter Ulver." The fellow Ravenclaw gave Bertram a simple nod before looking away.

As the period continued, Don paired up with Amycus Carrow who was just as unpleasant as Mulciber and Avery, Christina had been paired up with Henrik, Diana with Emma which made Evelyn thankful as Emma was the one of those Slytherins who didn't care about blood status while Gabriela and Evelyn herself had still time to be sorted with partner.

"Elena Sinclair." Her brunette cousin walked to the jar and picked a piece of letter.

"Seems like someone got Greaser." Christina joked as every color in Elena's face disappeared but unlike her friends, Evelyn didn't smile because she knew that if Elena had gotten Severus, she wouldn't look this pale.

Evelyn's heart began to beat fast as she had a feeling whose name was written in that letter. "Evelyn Sinclair King."

Evelyn let out a sigh even though she had a feeling that it had been her when she saw Elena's face.

"Oh, oh." Professor Sinistra didn't know what to say at the fact that Elena and Evelyn had been partnered by stupid fate as Evelyn called it in her mind. "Maybe you should pick another name."

"It's not fair, professor." Mortice Mabel spoke alongside Sierra Alastair. Evelyn wanted to cast a spell to the two girls. "If she does it, so should the others." Mortice's word were followed by a hum of agreement by Sierra.

The two girls didn't realize the tension between Evelyn and Elena. They didn't know that Evelyn's mother had being kicked out while she was pregnant with Evelyn or the fact that both pairs pretended that the other pair didn't exist expect if you forget Cain and Evelyn's fights.

"The two girls are right. You two are going to make the assignment together." Elena nodded her head immediately at the teacher while Evelyn hesitated a little before agreeing to it.

She just knew that something was going to explode.

* * *

The next morning, Evelyn was sitting in the Ravenclaw table not eating her food but rather playing with it while her friends chatted with each other. They tried to include her in a few conversation but she seemed so not in the mood that they had stopped rather soon.

"Is it true?" Evelyn's head snapped at the voice of a familiar blonde Gryffindor who squeezed to sit between Evelyn and Gabriela. "About you being paired up with Elena?"

"Who told you?" Evelyn questioned her friend who pushed her golden hair away from her face.

"Mary told me who learned it from Dorcas who was told by Alice who heard from Lily while she was talking to Snape." Marlene responded and Evelyn let out a grunt as she tried to cut her sausage. "It seems like the talk of the school."

"Does anyone in this school mind their business?" Evelyn wondered as she tried to cut her sausage but she was too frustrated to even cut it properly.

Carter who had been sitting by her side stopped her and took the knife from her. "You might hurt someone, Eve."

"Gideon heard that there are even bets if a huge fight breaks between the two of you. James wanted me to tell you have the Gryffindor support." Evelyn rolled her blue eyes as she moved to get her pumpkin juice.

"How nice of him." She spat before drinking her juice in the goblet. "Either way, there will be no fights between us because I will try to be civil."

Marlene shrugged before casting a look behind to the Slytherin table. "You know, even if you weren't my friends, I'd still be on your team. You know why?"

"Cause you're a Gryffindor." Evelyn guessed the easiest answer but Marlene shook her head.

"That and the fact that she is one of those girls that likes Sirius." Evelyn frowned as she didn't expect her cousin to fancy Sirius Black. He was handsome for his own age but he was too childish and immature at times. Plus, she still held a grudge to him since he had hit Don with that bludger two weeks ago.

"Her too?" Evelyn asked as she had lost count of how many girls like Sirius Black including first years and girls above their year. "You have competition ahead of you my friend."

"If he ever pays attention to us." Marlene added and Evelyn shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not hungry." Evelyn announced and Christina let out a fake surprised gasp.

"Really? We had no idea." She exclaimed in fake shock and Evelyn stuck her tongue out at the dark haired girl.

"Bite me, Chris." Evelyn snapped at the kitsune in front of her.

"I'm not prone to cannibalism, Eve." Christina shot back and Evelyn let out a chuckle.

"Well, I'm going to my house table since I have to talk to Caradoc as he is my Astronomy partner for the assignment." Marlene waved at the Ravenclaws and Evelyn returned it along with some of her friends.

"I'm going for a stroll before the classes begin. Who wants to come with me?" She waited for someone but they all seemed engrossed in their food or homework.

"Seems like you're on your own, Eve." Gabriela said with a small apologetic smile and Evelyn grabbed her bag before heading out of the Great Hall.

As she was climbing the stairs outside of it, she was called by someone. She turned around to see Lucinda Talkalot walk towards her.

"Hi, Lucinda." She said nicely to the chestnut brunette who smiled at her.

"Hey, Evelyn. I just wanted to tell you that Elena wants you to meet her in the library at six today." Evelyn frowned at the girl who was almost one head shorter than Evelyn. It wasn't because Lucinda was short but because Evelyn was one of the tallest second year girls. The only other second year girl who could compete with her in height was Christina.

"Why couldn't Elena come herself to tell me?" Evelyn asked with rather bitter tone and Lucinda looked back at the Great Hall.

"Because of her pompous prat for a brother she has. He was screaming off the roof to her in the Common Room until he was stopped by Professor Slughorn." Evelyn was interested about the whole thing and she decided to ask the brunette.

"What did he say?" She asked and Lucinda flinched a little before speaking.

"He had a colorful vocabulary." Lucinda was uncomfortable with Cain's curse words and it made Evelyn smile a little.

"Tell her that I'll be there in the library in five then." Lucinda nodded her head and walked to the Great Hall. Evelyn watched her friend go and she tried to turn around her body slammed to another one. She was about to slip in the stairs but the person caught her with a strong grip preventing her from falling.

She looked up to meet those blue eyes that looked like the night sky and she was just taken back by them.

She was so lost in them that she didn't hear the voice of the person whose eyes belonged to.

"Evelyn." Her name being called by him made Evelyn come out of her senses and clear her mind.

"I'm so sorry..." She said awkwardly as she took a step back from Rabastan. "I was just in shock because of my near death experience."

"Your near death experience?" Rabastan repeated in disbelief and Evelyn nodded her head. "You call that your near death experience?"

"If you hadn't caught me, I would probably have ended up with a broken neck which leads to death." She concluded to him and then she saw the faintest smile reach his lips. She made Rabastan Lestrange smile just a little and that was a tiny step to something.

"I think a thank you, it's in order."

"You were the one who appeared out of nowhere. So technically, you saved yourself for a lifetime in Azkaban." Evelyn said to him and Rabastan let out a bemused hum as she looked at the tall blonde.

"Still, I saved your life." He pointed out and Evelyn let out a sigh.

"Alright then, thank you Rabastan Something Lestrange for saving my life." Then Evelyn heard something that people heard rarely, a laugh coming from Rabastan.

"You're welcome, King." He told her and their eyes met for a brief second. A blush crept on Evelyn's cheek as she looked at the Slytherin in front of her.

"Eve, I thought you had gotten for a stroll." She heard the voice of someone and she turned around to see Edrick who was climbing the stairs while fixing his tie.

"Yes but I slipped and Rabastan saved me." Evelyn responded to her friend and she noticed that the traces of a smile had left Rabastan's face.

"Can you even walk without falling, slipping or hurting yourself?" Edrick joked with a playful smile which she returned.

"It seems to be a challenge for me." Evelyn turned to say something at Rabastan but he was already making his way to the Great Hall.

"That was rude." Edrick commented as he pushed his auburn hair out of his face.

Evelyn did agree with him in this matter as it was the second time she talked to Rabastan and he didn't even give her a proper goodbye.

* * *

Evelyn was waiting in the library for her cousin but she seemed nowhere in sight. Elena was late by twenty minutes and that annoyed Evelyn as she stayed there looking at random books.

"Why am I still waiting for her?" Evelyn repeated to herself and just then Elena showed up with books in her hand. She had kept her light brown hair in a ponytail and she was wearing a green headband that went with her Slytherin uniform and her green eyes. "You're late."

"I thought it won't be a problem to leave you waiting for a few minutes." Elena responded dismissively much to Evelyn's liking.

"I don't think people like to be kept waiting." Elena said keeping a cool front even though she wanted to scream at her cousin.

"Duly noted." Elena responded quiet dryly but Evelyn decided to shrug it off. She just wanted the assignment to be over. "So, we need to choose any kind of planet right. I was thinking of doing Neptune as it's kinda left behind in my opinion and no one would think of doing an assignment on it."

"How sweet an outcast caring for another outcast?" Evelyn shuddered a little but she again decided to ignore her cousin's comment.

"So what do you think?" Evelyn asked and she could see it annoyed Elena that she ignored her comment.

"I think you should do the assignment as Astronomy isn't my forte. You choose." Elena told Evelyn and the blonde raised an eyebrow at her cousin.

"It's supposed to be a duo assignment." Evelyn pointed out to the Slytherin who let out a scoff.

"I know that but you are the smart one of the two of us. You must have taken that from your father as according to Cain, your worthless mother had no brain in her head."

Elena had managed to trigger Evelyn with those insults that she had thrown about her mother. Evelyn moved to draw her wand but a voice interrupted.

"Since when have you fallen in the bottomless pit of our families, Elena?" The voice belonged to none rather than Elena's own crush, Sirius Black who was speaking behind Evelyn. "Insulting her mother like that?"

Evelyn turned around to see that he wasn't alone as Remus and Peter were behind him too. It only made her wonder for a little where was James.

"It's nothing, Sirius." Evelyn assured the black haired boy that she was now facing her. "I don't take much thought to the words of a girl who has never met my mother and her brother who was only four when she left."

Evelyn missed the confusion that was written on Elena's face after she had said those words but Sirius didn't.

"Either way, I will be doing the assignment Elena as long as I don't have to spend another minute with you." Elena didn't say anything, she only let out a huff and left the library in a rush.

"I can't believe she has turned just like her family." Sirius muttered and Evelyn turned to look at him with a frown.

"You know my- I meant her family?" She asked him with an interested look.

"Both our families are in the Sacred Twenty-Eight and my mother throws this ridiculous balls that they are invited too. Elena always seemed different from Cain but seems like I thought wrong." He then just gave a simple shrug before looking at her. "Marlene asked me to call you. She is waiting for you in outside of our  common room."

Evelyn nodded her head and let out a muffled goodbye to the three boys. After many stairs, she climbed the Gryffindor tower to see Marlene there leaning against the wall.

"What did you want me for?" Evelyn asked as she made her way towards her blonde friend.

"You're gonna kill me if I told you the truth. I was hoping you wouldn't come." Marlene's voice didn't make a thing clear to Evelyn which made her frown.

"Why?"

"I was talking to Sirius about Quidditch. Like actually talking just the two of us. Then Peter came looking for him to go to Remus in the library and I was so sad that I practically whined Sirius's name. He thought I was calling for him and then I told him that if he could find you and tell you that I needed to talk to you." Marlene waited in anticipation and Evelyn let out a deep breath.

"So, you couldn't tell him to call Lily who was also in the library and is a Gryffindor?" Evelyn asked and Marlena gave her a smile.

"You just popped in my head. And I know that I'm just pathetic as every girl who has a crush on him in this bloody school?" Marlene kicked an armor next to her which almost went tumbling down if it wasn't for Evelyn's reflect.

"Did you see what I just did?" Evelyn beamed proudly as she had just prevented something from falling rather being the person doing.

"You must be proud of yourself." Marlene said with a bitter tone and then her eyes widened. "How did the meeting with Elena go?"

"She was no better than her prat for a brother but I don't want to talk about my two cousins. I want to talk to you about how are you gonna repay me for climbing these stairs." Evelyn's smile was mischievous which made Marlene raise her hands.

"That smile is too familiar. It's like the smile Marauders have before pulling a big prank." Marlene noted to her friend who turned her smile innocent.

"You're gonna repay me by giving me a piggyback ride to the Great Hall." Marlene's jaw dropped at Evelyn's words that sounded to sweet but really weren't.

"You are an evil girl, Eve." Marlene told her blonde Ravenclaw friend who returned her words with a shrug.

"It's just the way of life, Marls. Now come here and let me jump in your back." Marlene walked with hesitation but as soon as she was close to Evelyn, the blue eyed girl jumped on her back. "Come on Marls, to the Great Hall."

The girl grunted as she started to descend the stairs one by one while people who were ascending sent odd looks towards the two blondes.

"Talk to Sirius about things that interest him." Evelyn whispered in Marlene's ear making the girl stop.

"What?" She asked and Evelyn nudged with her arm for Marlene to keep going.

"When you talk to him, talk about things that interest him like Quidditch for example." Evelyn suggested as they moved to the changeable stairs now.

"Like what?"

"How would I know what Sirius likes? I'm not the one with a crush on him." Evelyn snapped at the blonde who let out a sigh.

"Oi McKinnon!" James Potter called followed by the rest of the Marauders. "What is Lynn doing on your back?"

The girls didn't know what to say at first but soon after Evelyn came with a solution. "She's doing this for Quidditch. She wants to be a Keeper as fast as she can."

"Yeah!" Marlene exclaimed with as mile and the boys laughed at them.

"That's some dedication, Marls." Sirius pointed out and Evelyn just knew her friend was blushing even though she couldn't see her face.

"Thank you, Black. I would enjoy talking to you boys but I got to work out my muscles." Marlene said and started to go down the stairs.

"He called me Marls. He only calls me McKinnon or Marlene." The Gryffindor blonde spoke as soon as they passed the sets of stairs the boys were ascending.

"Seems like you're the only girl that likes him that he uses a nickname on." Evelyn pointed out and Marlene stopped making Evelyn groan a little.

"He calls you Lynn." Marlene pointed making the blonde roll her blue eyes.

"But I don't like him." Evelyn added and Marlene continued to walk down the stairs.

Evelyn spotted Hera with another Gryffindor sixth year girl. "Hey Hera, look at your reserve Keeper." The chocolate skinned girl turned to look at her. "She's working on her muscles to be a better Keeper."

"Good job, McKinnon." The girl called and Marlene smiled at her Quidditch captain.

"See this torturous piggyback ride wasn't that bad, was it?" Evelyn said to Marlene who nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon and Evelyn was working on her assignment in the Study Hall. She was the only one there as many students had headed to eat lunch while Evelyn had decided to skip it. Madame Pince who had been there until lunch time began, had been barely convinced to let Evelyn to skip lunch.

"How is our assignment going?" She heard Elena's voice and she looked up to meet Elena's chilling gaze.

"Good for now." Evelyn responded and went back to her assignment but Elena wasn't going to let her finish it.

"You know _Eve_ ," Elena _tske_ d and Evelyn looked up once again. "You mother is not just a brainless whore. She's a liar too."

"What did you just call my mum?" Evelyn dropped her quill and rose up from her seat.

"A brainless whore." Elena admitted and Evelyn decided she rather liked the times where Elena ignored her. "Didn't you know that dated the whole Hogwarts in her time?"

"Shut up!" Evelyn shouted feeling rage course through her vain. She was letting Elena win but she didn't care.

"She lied to you, Evelyn. You were six months when she left home, I was nine and Cain was five years old." Evelyn frowned at the information she had just received. "Your whore of a mother left your father as soon as grandfather mentioned money. This sums up your mother as a a brainless, whore who only loved mon-"

Elena didn't get to finish her words as Evelyn jumped on her and started to hit on the brunette who screamed for help.

Evelyn would have used her wand to hex her but she moved in instinct and that was to punch Elena in the face.

"Help! Help!" Elena called but Evelyn didn't stop as she scratched and hit her cousin.

"Miss Sinclair King, get off Miss Sinclair now." The shrilling voice of the head of Gryffindor was heard and Evelyn did as she was told, she jumped away from her cousin who was in tears. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Evelyn just jumped on me pro-" Elena began to say but the blonde cut her off.

"That's a lie!" Evelyn exclaimed still angry at the whole thing. "She called my mother a brainless wh-"

Evelyn stopped abruptly and McGonagall raised her eyebrow. "She called your mother what?"

"She attacked me. I am the one with scars on my face." Elena said between tears and sobs making Evelyn scoff.

"25 points from Slytherin and 50 from Ravenclaw. Let's not forget detention for you, Miss Sinclair King." Evelyn sighed and nodded her head before looking at Elena who was still crying.

* * *

Nothing bad had happened for two days since the fight had broken between the girls. Nothing but people complimenting Evelyn about her punches and slaps as Elena's face was covered by bruises and scratches.

Evelyn never knew she had such a force to cause such a thing. She felt a little bad but as soon as she remembered what Elena said about her mother and every ounce of guilt left her mind immediately.

"Evelyn." Edgar Bones who was also a prefect called her name as she was sitting in the common room waiting for her friends for breakfast. "You are being called to Headmaster's office."

His words sent a chill down her spine but she got up either way and headed to Dumbledore's office.

She made her way to the Headmaster's Tower using Gargoyle corridor. In the end of the corridor, Professor Flitwick was waiting for her.

"It' about the fight, isn't it?" Evelyn asked as she neared the Head of her house who nodded his head.

"Unfortunately, yes. Miss Sinclair seemed to dramatize things enough to call for the parents." Evelyn stopped abruptly at the mention of parents.

"My mother is there?" Evelyn asked and he nodded his head at her in response.

"And her parents." Evelyn let out a sigh and looked at the gargoyle in front of her.

"Butterbeer." Flitwick said the password and the gargoyle moved away from them leading them inside. As soon as stepped in, the ground turned into a set of stairs making Evelyn jump a little.

As soon as Professor Flitwick opened the door of the office, Evelyn's eyes landed on her mother who was wearing a simple maroon dress with a black coat and black heels. She seemed to be tense and she was speaking to Professor Slughorn which Evelyn should have expected. Her mother hadn't just exceeded in Quidditch but in Potions too.

"Here they are." Albus Dumbledore said from his seat as he looked at Evelyn and her professor. "Everyone take a seat."

Evelyn walked to her mother and she noticed Elena's parents. Her uncle who she already had met and a brown haired woman with green eyes that looked like an older carbon copy of Elena. "You okay?" Her mother asked and Evelyn nodded her head.

"Now, I was alerted today by Hagrid who said that Mr and Miss Sinclair wanted to come here and talk about her daughter." He said rather calmly as he looked at all of them.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore. We received a letter by Elena saying that she was attacked by this girl." She hissed the last part which made most people in the room flinch expect the Headmaster and her husband. "Look at what that little monster did to my beautiful girl."

"I think I gave her an upgrade." Evelyn spoke not even caring anymore. She was done playing nice about this whole thing.

"Look at what the monster says-" Elena's mother began to say but she was cut off by Rose herself.

"My daughter is no monster. Her name is Evelyn who would have never attacked Elena here if she wouldn't have done anything." Her mother seemed to talk even more calmly than Dumbledore even though she was tense.

"My daughter would never provoke someone." Again, her mother spoke and Evelyn never had found any voice more annoying than this woman's.

"Your son provoked Evelyn on different occasions." Professor Flitwick spoke and everyone turned to look at him. "One was a month ago, right outside the Ravenclaw common room. I was the one to stop it before it turned worse."

"We're not here to talk about my son, but my daughter." The woman spoke again and Evelyn tried her best not to say anything.

"How about the girls explain what happened?" The headmaster suggested and he motioned to Evelyn to speak first.

"We were paired up in an Astronomy assignment but no bad words were exchanged until we met in the library. When I suggested to do Neptune for our assignment and she immediately pointed out that I was an outcast just like the planet but I ignored her as her words didn't make any sense. She then said that I should be the one to do the assignment as I am the better students of the two of us. She then made a comment about me getting the intelligence from my father and precisely mentioning that I didn't get it from my mother."

"My daughter was pointing the facts." The brunette woman pointed but she was ignored by all of them.

"Before I could say anything, Sirius Black showed up and talked to us. She soon left the library and I did too minutes later." Evelyn continued and she took a deep breath. "On Sunday, I decided to skip lunch as I wasn't hungry so I decided to go to the Study Hall. I was doing the assignment in the Study Hall, when she came and started to throw different insults towards my mother."

"What kind of insults?" Dumbledore asked her and Evelyn let out a sigh.

"Ones that I don't like to repeat, sir." Evelyn answered and eyed her mother who was looking at her. By the look of her mother's green eyes, Evelyn knew that her mother realized what kind of insults had Elena thrown her way. "I lost control and launched at her which I admit that I shouldn't have done. I would have just hexed because my hands hurt after it."

There was a slight chuckle coming from Professor Flitwick but he hid it with a cough. "It's the cold." Evelyn tried to hide the smile as she looked at her Headmaster.

"Is Miss Sinclair King telling the truth about the whole thing, Miss Sinclair?" The headmaster asked and Elena was about to say something but she stopped abruptly as soon as her eyes met the headmaster's blue ones.

"Yes, she is professor." Elena admitted which led to Evelyn raising her eyebrow.

"But what? You wrote-" The brown haired woman began to say but she was interrupted by her own husband.

"Elena probably wrote in a fit of rage and tears, my dear. She had no control of what she was writing with her emotions that high." Her uncle spoke for the first time and Evelyn noticed that her mother seemed a little less tense. "Either way, it was good for both of the girls to come clear with the fight."

"Mr Sinclair is right." Professor Slughorn also spoke for the first time and Evelyn turned to look at her Potions teacher. "Everything is hashed out. I'm sorry for my soon departure but I have a class of N.E.W.Ts students to teach."

"Horace, wait." Professor Flitwick spoke as he got up from his chair. "I have a class as well." He then turned to look at Evelyn's mother. "It was nice meeting you, Miss Sinclair."

"Likewise, Professor Flitwick." Rose shook her hand with the small man. "It was nice seeing you again Professor Slughorn."

"You know you can call me Horace now, Rose. I haven't been your teacher in more than 14 years." The man said and her mother smiled.

"I prefer Professor Slughorn." Her mother admitted and he nodded his head.

"I hope next time I see you and Miss Sinclair King won't be in these circumstances." The head of Ravenclaw house admitted and Professor Slughorn nodded in agreement.

"I agree with you, Filius. Good day." The two professors left and Evelyn turned to look at her mother who turned to look at the headmaster.

"I would need the floo but I just need to speak to my daughter outside for a minute." The tall blonde informed the old man who nodded his head in understanding.

Neither her or her mother spared any looks to the three people in the room as they walked out of the door.

"Are you alright?" Her mother asked and Evelyn looked up.

"Is it true that I was six months old when you were kicked out of the house?" The sudden question took her mother by surprise but she suddenly came to her senses.

"It is." Evelyn let out a sigh and her mother leaned down to talk to her daughter. "I would tell you when you come home for Christmas even though I think you're too young to know what really happened. Okay?"

"You're gonna tell me the truth and not lie?" Her mother nodded and Evelyn sighed a little before wrapping her arms around her mother. "See you in two weeks."

Her mother kissed her forehead and pushed a strand of her hair that had fallen in Evelyn's face behind her ear. "Now, go eat breakfast and never skip meals."

"Alright." Evelyn nodded her head and walked away from her mother who watched her daughter go.


	12. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR STORYLINE.

The Hogwarts Express was filled with students who were going back from the holidays and some of the many students were Evelyn and most of her usual Ravenclaw gang expect Carter and Edrick. They had decided to stay in Hogwarts for different reasons.

Edrick's parents and little brother had gone to Poland for Christmas and the boy thought it would be more exciting to stay at Hogwarts. While Carter had stayed home due to his parents fighting all the time.

Carter was an only child just like Gabriela and he seemed to be miserable every time he went home. Evelyn guessed that a divorce would happen rather soon to his parents.

They were now all gathered in one compartment. Gabriela was playing Exploding Snaps with Don, Henrik and Diana who was horrible at the game. Christina had fallen asleep quickly and her head was resting on the compartment's window while Evelyn was reading a book.

A book that Mona from Hufflepuff had lend it to her. It was called 'A Christmas Carol' by Charles Dickens. Although Evelyn had heard about the writer, she still had books of him to read.

This one she was loving so much that a bomb could explode right next to her and she wouldn't even hear it.

The book was about a man called Ebenezer Scrooge who was a rude and miserable man. In the night of Christmas, he is visited by his old business partner's ghost and three other ones. The ghost of past, present and future.

She was now in page 50 as she had been interrupted many times by her own friends when Don called her name.

"Eve, come on. We're here." Evelyn looked up from her book. Her blue eyes meeting his brown eyes and she nodded her head slightly. She put the book in the bag she had been carrying with her and got up from her comfortable seat in the compartment.

"Chris, fahr Merlin's sake, wake up." Henrik said to the kitsune who just snuggled closer to the window. "I don't dink I shooehld pick 'er up."

"Don't. Her mother would throw a fit if she sees a boy carrying her daughter." Diana pointed out quickly and Evelyn let out a grunt of agreement.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Don asked as they looked at a sleeping Christina.

"I have an idea." Evelyn responded and she leaned closer to Christina's ear. "You have Quidditch practice in five minutes!" She shouted the words and moved quickly as Christina woke up with a gasp from her sleep.

"Bones is going to kill me." Christina mumbled and when she noticed her surroundings she let out a sigh. "I hate you, Eve."

"You weren't waking up, Chris." Evelyn told her best friend who let out a sigh and scratched her forehead a little.

"Just don't go using that anymore to wake me up." Christina said as she cracked her neck and Evelyn nodded her.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Evelyn spared glances at her two other dorm mates who understood what she meant. Maybe Evelyn wouldn't use it but Diana and Gabriela were all free to do so.

"Let's get offf de train now." Henrik said and they all did. Evelyn was helped to bring down her cage and luggage by Henrik. "Well, I see me parents. See you next year." He joked and walked towards a couple who had a toddler in their hands. Evelyn smiled as she saw the brunette girl rush towards her brother to give him a hug.

"I see my dad. Bye." Diana called before blowing a kiss to the others and they all returned.

Soon after, Christina and Gabriela walked away to find their parents while Evelyn was left alone with Don.

"You're heading immediately to Manchester with the floo right?" Evelyn asked her best friend who nodded his head.

"Yes and plus I have to deal with mum complaining why Gared didn't come." Evelyn smiled knowing that the only reason why Gared had stayed was because Hera did too.

"Don't tell her that Hera is there too. Your mum would find a way to blame it on her." Don nodded his head and he spotted his family.

"See you next year, Eve." The two best friends hugged and soon after Don left with his family.

Evelyn was waiting for her mother who was running a little late when someone moved to stand beside her.

"Waiting for your mother?" Rabastan asked and Evelyn nodded her head as she tried to spot the woman they were talking about.

"You waiting for yours?" Evelyn questioned him and he shook his head.

"I'm waiting for my brother Rodolphus and his wife Bellatrix." He answered her and she let out a slight chuckle. "Do the thoughts of my brother and his wife make you laugh?"

"His name does." Rabastan frowned at her and she realised that he was clueless at what she was thinking. "His name is similar to Rudolph." His frown intensified with her words. "You know, one of Santa's reindeer. The one with the red nose."

"Not quite knowledgeable with muggle things." He practically spat the 'muggle' part which made Evelyn flinch.

"Why not? They're quite fascinating." Evelyn pointed out and he gave her a look. He seemed to think her words were nonsense.

"I don't think so." He said as he looked around for his family and Evelyn glanced at the side of his face.

"What's a television, Rabastan?" She asked with a smile knowing fully well that a pureblood like him wouldn't know.

"What did you say?" He asked confused at the word 'television'.

"Television." Evelyn repeated. "Do you know what that is?" He simply shook his head at her. "See, Rabastan? You don't even know what kind of a world do the muggles do as most of their free time, they spent watching television. You can't  judge someone without knowing them."

The boy was quiet and he opened to say something but he was cut off by a shrill voice that made Evelyn wince. "Rabastan!" A beautiful woman with long dark hair and all dressed in black spoke in the entrance of the platform. "We don't have time for you to chat with silly little girls."

Evelyn didn't say anything, she just turned to look at Rabastan who didn't even spare a second look but rather walked towards his sister in law and his brother who was staring at Evelyn. They disappeared in the wall and Evelyn looked down.

Rabastan seemed to turn to a whole different person when someone walked in their conversation. One time it had been Sirius and Peter, other time Edrick and now his brother and sister in law.

"Oh Eve, sweetie." Evelyn looked up to see her mother come from the wall. "I'm so sorry I was late. I was promoted last week and they gave me to fill in some reports about us and Russia-"

"You got promoted?" Evelyn asked with a smile on her face and her mother nodded her head.

"Yes, I got promoted. Mr. Crouch thought I was doing quite a good job." Her mother responded to her and Evelyn couldn't help but smile at her.

"Mum, you are amazing!" Evelyn praised her mother who gave Evelyn a little smile. Elena was wrong calling her mother a brainless whore who only loved money. Her mother was making the money herself with her hard work.

* * *

 Evelyn was drinking her hot chocolate with marshmallow on it as she sat in a couch next to her mother after eating Christmas dinner together.She rather liked celebrating Christmas just the two of them but there were times that her mother had married someone and she could have little siblings around.

"I think it's time I explain the whole thing to you. How I met your dad and everything." Evelyn was pulled away from her thoughts and turned to look at her mother.

"I would say it's about damn time." Evelyn said and her mother raised an eyebrow at her words. "Sorry."

"My father found me a job in the Ministry as soon as I left Hogwarts. I wanted to be a professional Quidditch player but no, he didn't want his perfect daughter to play in this awful sport. He made me work in the International Cooperation because I always loved traveling." Her mother had a faint smile when she mentioned that she loved traveling and Evelyn decided that she should ask her mother why another time. "In 1959, they told me that I had to go to Ilvermorny and be some sort of inspector of their teaching methods."

Her mother took a deep breath and put her gingerbread tea down.

"I went there in the end of August and I fell in love with Boston. I wanted to live there but my happiness was cut shortly when I had to go the Greylock Mountains." Evelyn sighed as she remembered the beautiful mountains in Massachusetts.

"We met in May of 1959 in MACUSA. He was so handsome and so smart but he didn't like me. Especially when he found about my view on blood status. That didn't stop me to like him." Her mother sniffed a little and Emily glanced to see if she had tears in her eyes. Her mother didn't. "I fell head over heels for him and he taught me so many things. Most things were muggle things and I loved every second of it. I loved going to his classes and talking to him."

The way her mother spoke about her father made Evelyn wonder if her mother still loved her father.

"In the end of August, we began to date but I had to leave at the end of October. I called it my 'Autumn Fling' and he used to call it 'Fall Fling'. We parted ways and I cried so much as I knew that I probably would never see him again. I wasn't ready to object my parents, I was scared of them and Lucah understood." Her mother stopped and took a deep breath. "As soon as I arrived, my father began to look for husbands for me but there were too much candidates. He finally decided to marry me to a Nott. It didn't happen because I was pregnant with you. Six weeks to be exact."

Her mother pinched Evelyn's cheek which made the blonde girl giggle.

"My father was furious and he cancelled the engagement. I was waiting for him to kick me out but he didn't. I was paranoid and with the help of Alexander and a friend of mine, Lucah came to England for me. He came to get me and my father was mad. He cursed both of us and wanted to kill your father. Everything was so messed up." Tears started to slip through her mother's high cheekbones.

"My parents told me I had two choices. To live with them and for you to be raised in safety and money or go with your dad and raise you in a small house with only one job and no other financial support."

"You choose to stay, didn't you?" Evelyn spoke for the first time since her mother began the story. "All this time, I thought dad left you and so did your parents. But you choose money."

"Eve, I did it for you." Her mother began to say but she stopped her.

"No, you didn't. You did it because you wanted money. I can't believe Elena was right. Your only love was money."

"Evelyn Katherine Sinclair King, don't say that." Even with the use of her full name Evelyn wasn't planing to stop.

"You could have gotten married and people wouldn't call me bastard."

"Who calls you that?" Her mother demanded and Evelyn put her mug of hot chocolate on the table.

"The whole bloody school. Even I call myself one, it helps me get used to it." Her mother seemed heartbroken. Really heartbroken with the fact that her daughter was called a bastard.

"Evelyn, sit down." The little blonde didn't sit down, she rushed to her room before locking herself inside her suitcase. She sat down on the floor and rested her head to one of the bookcases.

Tears started to come from her eyes and she moved to the radio that she had gotten for her birthday by the Prewett Twins who said that their idea had come because of their brother on law who apparently loved muggle inventions.

She turned on the music and changed channels for an actual good Christmas song.

 _(I really can't stay) But, baby, it's cold outside_  
_(I've got to go away) But, baby, it's cold outside_  
_(This evening has been) Been hoping that you'd drop in_  
_(So very nice) I'll hold your hands they're just like ice_

The voice of Dean Martin filled the room as Evelyn closed her eyes and fell asleep in the floor of her secret room.

* * *

 

Evelyn was expecting to wake up in the cold floor with a sore spine but she found herself in her bed with many blankets. She sat up and looked around to see that she was wearing a tank top and some pajamas. In her nightstand, were different potions for cold or fever.

Evelyn then noticed that she had sweated but it wasn't until she turned around to see her mother sleeping uncomfortably that she realized who put her in her bed.

"Mum." She called her and the woman immediately rose to her feet from her chair.

"Merlin, do you have temperature?" Her mother moved to feel her cheeks and Evelyn shook her head.

"I was sick?" Evelyn asked not remembering anything that happened before falling asleep in her suitcase.

"You don't remember?" Evelyn shook her as an answer to her mother's question. "Of course, you got sick. You were sitting in a cold floor. I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart."

"Hey." Evelyn protested and her mother chuckled at her daughter's reaction. There a silence before Evelyn looked at her mother. "I never let you finish the story."

"What?" Her mother asked with raised eyebrow.

"Your story. I stopped you from finishing it."

"You want me to continue." Evelyn gave her mother a curt nod. "Well, I chose to stay. I wasn't sad but I wasn't happy either until you were born. Then I was the happiest than I ever been. Just holding you in my arms filled my heart more than Quidditch or your dad did. I named you after two of your grandmother but I decided to make Evelyn your first name while I secretly added King to your full name."

"I was happy those six months," Her mother admitted as she took a seat next to Evelyn. "You loved your two cousins especially Cain."

"I find that hard to imagine." Evelyn muttered and her mother let out a chuckle.

"You did especially when he would pick you up and pretend you were flying. You would giggle for hours. Either way, I started to disagree with how my family saw muggles and I started to state opinion." Her mother's voice was shaky now and Evelyn turned to look that she held fear in her green eyes. "One night, I discovered a horrible secret and without a second thought, I decided to leave despite Alexander's pleas. I didn't want to live in that family and I had enough."

"Me and you headed to Massachusetts in hopes that your father would take me back but more than a year had passed since he saw me. Last time he did, I didn't even have a bump in my stomach and now I was holding the kid I had deprived him of seeing his own child. He was mad of course but he took me in despite having a new girlfriend who was really understanding and kind." Evelyn smiled at the thought of her stepmother who was basically an angel and even her mother agreed.

"I got my job back in the Ministry as Barty Crouch convinced at the time the head of the department that I was rather good at what I did. I moved in this home with some money that Lucah's father lend to me and me and your dad agreed to this arrangement." Her mother finished the story and Evelyn let out a hum.

"I have questions." Her mother motioned to ask them and Evelyn sat properly to face them. "What was the secret?"

"I much prefer not to tell." Her mother admitted and a scoff came from Evelyn. "Have you heard about a muggle attack that happened in South France a few weeks ago?" Evelyn shook her head and her mother mumbled something. "I shouldn't tell you this."

"Tell me what?" Evelyn asked as the topic drew her interest.

"A few muggles died and some were injured. The ministry thinks it's a man and his people doing this thing. He calls himself Lord Voldemort."

"That is a stupid name." Evelyn whispered making her mother smile a little.

"It really is but this man is dangerous. Really dangerous. He wants everyone hurt expect pure bloods." Evelyn frowned at her mother. "That was his first attack but more are coming according to the ministry. He doesn't do them himself, he has followers." Her mother looked down to the floor and realisation hit Evelyn.

"Your family? They are followers." Her mother gave Evelyn a nod and the blonde girl stood there speechless. "Wow."

"I know I shouldn't have told you." Her mother let out a sigh but Evelyn shook her head.

"What families are in this? Which pure blood families?" Evelyn asked and her mother frowned at the question. "I have a school filled with them. I need to know as I have half-bloods and muggleborns as my friends."

"Some of them are Ministry workers but we know who it is. Barty suspects Malfoy, Avery," Evelyn shivered at the name. "Nott, Carrow, Rosier and Lestrange."

It felt like the whole word came crushing down her. Her own crush's family might be behind the attacks and the thought terrified her to no ends.

"Eve, are you alright?" Her mother asked and the girl just nodded her head but her mind was focused on one Rabastan Lestrange.

* * *

 "I'm really glad that your mother let you come to Diagon Alley." Evelyn told Gabriela as they walked down the alley hand in hand.

"It was most of dad's work to convince. He thought that I should be out there socializing with people." Gabriela said as they made their way to Don's family shop.

"What house were your parents in?" Evelyn asked as they moved to the other side of the street.

"Dad was a Hufflepuff, mum just like me a Ravenclaw."  Gabriela responded with ease and Evelyn was so happy to see how comfortable had the shy girl from first year had gotten with her friends.

"Evelyn! Gabriela!" They turned around to see Hestia Jones walk towards them with a big smile followed by Alice Fortescue.

"I didn't expect you to be on Diagon Alley, Hestia." Evelyn admitted as she saw the two brunettes walk towards them.

"Alice lives here as her father owns the best shop of ice cream." Hestia beamed and Alice just smiled a little as she looked at the two Ravenclaws. "I've been staying over to her since my parents left after Christmas Eve to Belgium. By the way,Merry Christmas Eve Eve."

Evelyn groaned at the Gryffindor's words while Gabriela giggled. "Stop because I got so many letters with this especially from Edrick and Carter."

"So, what are you doing here?" Alice spoke for the first time and Evelyn looked at the dimpled brunette.

"I have grown a few inches and I had to change my robes. So, I invited some people to come to spend the day and Gabriela was one of a few volunteers."

"Evelyn, you are now the tallest person in our year." Alice pointed out and Evelyn shrugged her shoulders. "Taller than Remus Lupin and the Carrow twins."

"Both of my parents are tall so I got it from both of them." Evelyn told the brunette who let a amused tone.

"Alice." A woman called and the two girls looked behind at her.

"We need to go, my mum is calling us. See you in three days." Alice and Hestia walked away and Evelyn soon left towards Don's store with Gabriela

"Look, who it is little Eve?" A taunting voice was heard behind them and Evelyn let out a sigh.

"Damian Avery, I don't think you have earned the right to call me Eve." Evelyn said ignoring the tugging from Gabriela to leave.

"Do you prefer bastard then?" Evelyn pursued her lips as the boy smirked as he looked at her.

"Evelyn, ignore him." Gabriela went to tug her to move but Damian's words stopped.

"Listen to the little half blood freak. Is it true that they are sending your mother to the loony bin?" Gabriela froze and Evelyn wondered for a second what did Damian mean about Gabriela's mother but then she decided to talk to the boy in front of her.

"Look Avery, I don't want to spend my holidays talking to you but I just want to say something. You want to fight with me cause I embarrassed you last year, do it but don't drag my best friends with me, you pompous idiot." Evelyn caught Gabriela's arm and pulled her along to the shop. "I hate him so much."

"So does everyone, Eve." Gabriela whispered and Evelyn let out a sigh as they entered the telescope's store.

"Beautifully, what's your hurry." Phineas, the oldest of the Bailey brothers was singing the song that had been in a constant loop this Christmas for Evelyn. He was a little off key but he seemed to have a decent voice.

"My father will be pacing the floor" Evelyn continued the song making Phineas turn to look at her with a smile.

"Listen to the fireplace roar." He continued as he took a step towards her and she smiled at him knowing that they were in for a duet.

"So really I'd better scurry." Evelyn sang and she heard Gabriela giggle as Phineas took her arm and twirled her a little.

"Beautiful, please don't hurry." Phineas dipped her down as he sang which made Evelyn laugh.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing?" Don asked as he entered the place from the back room.

"Singing muggle music and dancing." Phineas responded making Don roll his eyes.

"I can see that, Phineas. You need to stop before someone sees you and decided not to get in the store." Don had his arms crossed now and was standing next to Gabriela.

"You will make an amazing prefect in the future." Phineas said before he twirled Evelyn once again.

"I'm aiming for that." Don stated and Phineas looked at the girl he had been dancing with just a few seconds ago.

"How about you, Miss Eve?" He asked with a smile like he already knew the answer.

"Have to be the best one, so that basically means yes." She responded and Don let out a groan.

"Eve, let's go. We need to meet Henrik in Flourish and Blotts." Evelyn sighed and gave Phineas a smile.

"Why is he so uptight compared to you and Gared?" She whispered and he let out a chuckle.

"He's a bit of mummy's boy, dear Eve." She smiled and walked away from Phineas.

"See you around." He gave her a wave in return and the three twelve years old walked away from the shop.

"How did you spend your holidays?" Eve asked her best friends as they couldn't owl all holiday because of the deep snow that had fallen. It was too cold and snowy for an owl to fly in her opinion.

"I spend babysitting my cousins. They have so much kids, my mum's side. Hogwarts gonna be thrilled when they come." He said his last sentence sarcastically and Evelyn nudged him. "I'm just crossing my fingers that they won't end up in Ravenclaw."

"What houses were your uncle and his wife in?" Gabriela asked, her voice quite low and she was trying her best not to stutter while talking. She was still getting used to Don and the boys expect Carter who Gabriela felt quite on ease talking to.

"I don't about aunt Glenda but I know that my uncle was a Hufflepuff." Don responded and Gabriela hummed a little. "My mum's family was a generation of Hufflepuffs until she was sorted in Ravenclaw."

"His mom was a prefect and Head Girl." Evelyn added quickly and Gabriela seemed surprised with the new information.

"My dad was a prefect and Head Boy to, that's how they started dating." Don grimaced at the last words and Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"You're not six anymore, Don. You should act more mature when it comes to your parents' relationship." Evelyn said as they were a few feet away from the bookstore.

"Merlin, I still find it disgusting." Don entered the shop followed by Gabriela while Evelyn just let out a sigh.


	13. New Video Camera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THE STORYLINE.

"Here we have Edrick Duncan," Evelyn spoke as she held the video camera her step mother had bought her for Christmas this year. "A Wales boy with auburn hair and the deepest hazel eyes you could ever see." 

"And a handsome smile." Edrick added giving her a smile that indeed was handsome. She shook her head at him. He then took a seat in one of the sofas in the Ravenclaw common room.

They were now in the start of the second term and Evelyn had been enjoying it every second.

"Would you stop playing with the camera?" Diana asked as she took a seat next to Edrick and Evelyn walked closer to her best friend still recording.

"Here is Diana Hurkle, our muggleborn of the group and the only one who knows who Led Zeppelin are expect me, of course." Diana covered her face with her hands but Evelyn walked even closer. "Why are you hiding, Dee?" 

"Because she wants you to turn off that thing." Don said behind her and Evelyn let out a sigh before turning to her best friend.

"Don Eugene Bailey," Don glared at her after she mentioned his middle name. "our Ravenclaw beater with an uptight personality that can drive you insane." 

"Would you stop recording?" Evelyn shook her head and kept the camera in front of Don until he looked away.

"Film me, Eve. I'm way more interesting." Christina came to the view and smiled at the camera. 

"Christina Lee, the daughter of the legendary Jack Lee who she would follow in his steps in the world of Quidditch." 

"I'm gonna be better than him, honey." Christina added making Evelyn giggle and the others chuckle.

"We'll see about that as I'm gonna record our whole school career." Most of them groaned expect Edrick, Carter and Christina. Evelyn stopped recording and turned off her video camera. 

"I think we should go to eat breakfast. We can't miss it." Gabriela spoke and everyone began to gather their things. Soon, they walked out of the common room and towards the Great Hall.

"Are you going to leave that camera back in the dorm?" Carter asked the only blonde girl of the group of them and Evelyn turned to look at him. 

"Like I said, everything." Evelyn responded as she put the camera in her bag. 

"You'll 'ave to be stupid to try to record on McGonagall's class." Henrik told her and Evelyn gave him an annoyed look.

"I don't have a death wish, Henrik." She told him as they moved to the changeable staircases. 

"Damn you, Rowena Ravenclaw." Diana said as she almost slipped if it wasn't for Don who held her.

"Damn all the founders, they couldn't find a better place to make a school." Carter added. "Hey, let's make a school for kids right next to a forbidden forest." 

"I dink it's amazin, it gives de whole school a mysterious aura." Henrik pointed out, his Irish accent thick.

"Who cares about the mysterious aura? It dangers our lives. Let's not forget the Whomping Willow." Evelyn pointed out as they kept going down the stairs. 

"It's still the best school of magic." Don spoke and Evelyn nodded her head. Hogwarts was really the best school in the world when it came to learning about magic.

"Of course, it is. Who's gonna be the best? Ilvermorny?" Carter said in a mocking tone and Evelyn gave him a sideways glance. 

"The only reason that Hogwarts is better is because I'm attending it." Evelyn told her friends with grin on her face making the other roll their eyes. "What? I bring Hogwarts so many elements." 

"Like what?" Christina asked and Evelyn turned to respond missing a step in the stairs as she did so. 

She fell on the stairs on her back hurting her hand and of course, her back. She could hear friends burst into laughter and Evelyn let out a sigh.

"The element of surprise or the element of clumsiness?" Edrick asked as he extended his hand for her to take.

"At least, I'm bringing something." She shot back at him and he only shook hid head in disbelief. 

They finally entered the Great Hall and Evelyn spotted Marlene talking to her dorm mates. She got the camera out of her bag and rushed to her friend.

"People of the future, this is Marlene McKinnon." The blonde Gryffindor turned to look at Evelyn and frowned. "She is one of my closest friends who has no idea what I'm holding." 

"That's about right." The blonde admitted and Evelyn heard Lily Evans snort.

"It's a recording camera, Marls." Evelyn moved her camera to Lily who hid her face.

"Get that thing away from me, Eve." Marlene said as she hid her face and so did the other Gryffindor girls.

"Hey, Eve. Record us." Evelyn moved her hand towards the Prewett twins who had smiles in their faces.

"My name is Gideon." The slightly taller one spoke before winking.

"While my name is Fabian. We are the Prewett twins." The other one added and Evelyn giggled. She noticed that her Ravenclaw friends had taken their seats expect Diana who was obviously staring at Gideon.

"Unlike Marlene, we love to appear on..." Gideon trailed off as he didn't remember the name of the device Evelyn was holding. "that thing." 

"I find myself to be quite photogenic in the wizard cameras." Fabian pointed making Evelyn let out a laugh. 

"So Fabian and Gideon, how are you enjoying your second year in Hogwarts?" Evelyn asked and the boys let out a sigh. 

"We love everything expect homework and tests." Gideon responded to the question.

"I would much prefer swimming with the merpeople and the giant squid than do homework in History of Magic." Fabian continued and Evelyn laughed alongside Diana. 

"You hear it here folks, that the Prewett twins would rather take a dive in the lake than do some homework. How Gryffindor of them." Evelyn received glares from both of the boys and she let out a dry laugh. "See you next week with another update from the twins." 

The twins winked and waved at the camera and Evelyn stopped recording. "Next week, we will have a full report on news and gossip about Hogwarts." 

"Gossip?" Diana asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked at the twins.

"Words go flying around in our common room." Gideon responded and Evelyn frowned a little.

"Like?" She asked out of curiosity which was a flaw of her that she tried to prevent from appearing as it lead her to trouble.

"Like that Marlene here has the biggest crush on Sirius Black." Marlene turned her head to glare at Fabian who only stuck his tongue out to her. "Well, most girls in our year suffer from that." 

"Wait, what?" Diana asked taken back by the fact that Marlene had a crush on Sirius and she turned to look at Evelyn who kept her face straight. 

"You haven't noticed, Diana?" Gideon asked and the girl gave him a shy smile but the boy didn't notice.

"Gideon, shut your big mouth." Marlene's voice was full of anger and Evelyn didn't blame her. She would have hated if there would be gossip about her having a crush on Rabastan.

"I advise you both do that." Evelyn said before she moved to the Ravenclaw table. 

"Is it true?" Mortice asked and Evelyn looked up at her with a frown. The girl practically hated her and all of her friends, she didn't even pretend to like them. Why was she talking to her now? "Does Marlene have a crush on Sirius?"

"She doesn't." Evelyn lied and Mortice let out a sigh in relief. "Even if she did, it's none of your damn business." 

"It's kinda her business." Emily Samson joined the conversation and Evelyn's blue eyes moved to look at the other Ravenclaw girl who Christina called Teacher's Pet Two. 

"Because she fancies him too?" Evelyn snapped and the two girls pursued their lips. "She doesn't own him and she doesn't need to know who has a crush on him or who hasn't." 

Evelyn moved to eat her eggs without a single word and she could feel the glares of the two girls.

* * *

 

History of Magic like always was nothing but boring. Everyone was sleeping or their minds were somewhere else but Evelyn who was writing everything she could understand. Professor Binns wasn't one who was that understanding or a teacher who would stop in your behalf.

"Can I borrow your camera?" Carter asked as he was sitting behind her with a sleeping Edrick who drooled on his parchment. 

"In the middle of the class?" Evelyn repeated shocked at her friend who nodded his head.

"I want to record Edrick drooling." Evelyn sighed but ended up giving it to Carter who began to film a sleeping Edrick.

Evelyn tried to hide her laugh as Edrick snored in his sleep and she covered her mouth with her hand. She caught the attention of so many people expect her professor who kept rambling on about the lesson. 

"Edrick Duncan, a mysterious creature that even Newt Scamander can't study. Here, he is in his natural habitat. Sleeping in History of Magic." 

"Shh." Gabriela said as she was sitting with Evelyn but the two others didn't listen.

"Now, you might wonder how do we wake up this creature." Evelyn spoke and Carter moved the camera to record her. Evelyn grabbed Edrick's quill and slowly she touched his nose with it but he only scrunched it a little. "First try, went down. Let's go with the second." Evelyn moved a little and blew in Edrick's ear but he still kept his eyes close.

"Second try turned to be a failure. Maybe the creature can't wake up anymore." Carter joked but Evelyn then used his quill and touched his air to make it look to a sleeping Edrick that it's a bug. 

The auburn haired boy opened his eyes immediately and looked at the two of others. 

"You idiots." He snarled before turning the other way to sleep even more. Carter turned off the camera and the two students began to laugh earning a scold from the rest of the class.

As soon as the bell rang, Evelyn put the camera on her bag and began to walk to the other class with her friends.

"Oi, Lynn." The voice of James Potter was heard as he came rushing towards her, his friends on toll but they were just walking unlike James who looked like he was a sun with full energy. "What is that thing in your bag?" 

Evelyn got her camera and showed it to James who looked at it in awe. "It's my video camera. My stepmother gave it to me for Christmas." 

"What does it do?" James seemed to be so interested in what her camera did and Evelyn couldn't help but think it was adorable.

"It records you. Your words, movements and noises. Then you make a cassette and you see it whenever you want." She tried her best to explain it to the very interested boy but still slightly confused. "You know, like a film." 

"What's a film?" James asked and Evelyn somehow forgot that James was a pureblood wizard who probably had no idea what a film was. 

"James, Lynn probably has to go to class. I'll explain it to you." Remus spoke as he walked up to his friend who was looking at the camera. 

"It sounds wicked." James admitted whose gaze was still focused on the camera. "Thanks, Lynn." 

He walked away with his friend but not before giving her a small smile. She waved back at him and then she turned her friends.

"I think he likes you." Diana whispered to her as they walked towards Transfiguration and Evelyn frowned at her. 

"James?" Evelyn asked with a low voice so Don wouldn't hear. He turned all protective whenever she mentioned boys. Like he was her older brother.

"Yes, James." Evelyn let out a chuckle and then looked at her muggleborn friend.

"I think he has a crush on Lily Evans." She admitted as she had caught James staring at the smart redhead a few times in the Great Hall and plenty times in History of Magic. She knew that Sirius had noticed it too but seemed like that boy was in denial about his best friend's crush. 

"Why?" Christina asked as she still loathed Lily Evans since she had gotten her in trouble a few times. 

"She's not that bad." Evelyn tried to assure her kitsune friend who let out a scoff.

"Tell me that when she stops being a tattle tale." Evelyn stayed quiet as they quickly made their way to McGonagall's class. "Also, he isn't that great either. He thinks he's better than me in Quidditch."

* * *

 

It was snowing outside but Evelyn didn't mind. She might have been born in summer but she loved winter with its white snow. She was climbing the steps of the owlery to use Gabriela's owl to send her mother a letter about Don's birthday present. 

As soon as she entered the owlery, she saw someone she had been avoiding even to look at. Rabastan standing there watching his own owl fly.

He turned to look at her and his deep blue eyes met her icy ones before she turned away to find Gabriela's owl.

"Your cat bit your tongue?" He asked and she only shrugged him off. She didn't know what to say to him. After her mother mentioned his family name as one of Voldemort's followers, she had tried to keep her mind off him.

"No." She gave him her reply before moving to Dahlia which was Gabriela's owl. 

"Why are you so quiet? It's not like you." He pointed out and she fixed the letter she was holding to the owl.

"You know me that well?" She asked him with a kinked eyebrow. She didn't believe so, they hadn't spent that much time together for him to know her.

"You're not that hard to read." He said as he took a step closer to her and she turned to look at him. "You love books, your weak spot is your mother, you talk a lot and you're quite good with words. Those are things people notice just by passing you in the Great Hall." 

"Well, you are like those people. Just a stranger I've spoken a couple of times." 

"A more proper word is acquaintance." He pointed out to her and she let out a sigh. "In fact, I wanted to talk to you about something." 

"About what?" She asked as she turned to the owl who was getting ready to fly.

"Learning more about the muggle word." He responded taking her off guard. Why would he care about muggles? His family was suspected attacking them.

"Muggles? Since when you are fascinated by them?" She asked him with a stunned tone in her voice.

"I can't judge them without knowing them, can I?" She crossed her arms as she took a step towards him.

"You want to know them because you want to judge them?" She asked not liking his idea at all.

"I was joking, King. I just want to know them." He assured her and she noticed that he was speaking with her more freely than they had ever spoken.

"Take Muggle Studies next year then." She suggested with a smirk and he rolled his blue eyes at her. "Also, it's Sinclair King." 

"My family won't agree on that choice." He admitted to her again taking her off guard. She took a deep breath and her blue eyes met his. 

"Your family doesn't control you." He let out a snort at her words making her wonder what he meant with that gesture. 

"Will you help me?" He asked her and their eyes met. She didn't know what to say to him. The easy way it would be a simple no but her father always told her not to take the easy way. 

"Yes." Evelyn chose the hard way and choosing that she would get a hard lesson because of it. 

* * *

 

"Christina Lee is here in our dormitory right after Quidditch practice." Evelyn said as she recorded her best friend who came into the room covered in dirt and sweat. 

"Where are Gabby and Dee?" Christina asked as Sabrina laid on Evelyn's lap and let out a purr. 

"Library with Don and Henrik." Evelyn responded as she kept her camera on Christina. "How was practice?" 

"James and Sirius joined us again." Evelyn frowned at the news and turned off the camera.

"What do you mean joined you again?" She asked as she started to pet her cat who was almost sleeping by now.

"Around the time you went to Thanksgiving, they were trying to watch our game with some sort of invisibility cloak." 

"Wait, what? Invisibility cloak?" Evelyn asked as she accidentally hurt her cat by scratching her with her nails. "I'm sorry, Sab." She pulled her cat closer and the cat slowly closed her eyes. 

"Yes, my powers make me see through these things. I haven't told anyone about it expect the girls." She referred to their roommates and Evelyn put Sabrina on her bed. 

"Not even Carter and Don?" Christina shook her head and Evelyn couldn't help but wonder how did the boys get it.

"How did an invisibility cloak end up in hands of James Potter and Sirius Black?" Evelyn wondered and Christina shrugged her shoulders as she grabbed a towel and some clothes. 

"It makes sense considering they prank wherever they go. Either way, I'm going to take a shower." Christina walked to the bathroom and Evelyn looked at her sleeping cat. Sabrina seemed at such a peace that Evelyn envied her so much.

"I wish I was a cat just like you Sabrina. I only wish." She whispered and then the door of the dormitory opened making her jump.

"I hate that stupid poltergeist." Diana entered the room her frizzy curly hair covered with eggs.

"Christina is in the bathroom." She informed her friend who was close in tears. Gabriela entered the room catching her breath but unlike Diana, her hair didn't have any eggs or egg shells on them.

"You ran so fast that I couldn't catch you." Gabriela explained and Diana turned immediately to look at her best friend.

"What did Gideon do?" Gabriela didn't give Diana an answer. She only averted her eyes towards Evelyn for some help but the blonde girl wasn't helpful with this. "He laughed, didn't he?" Diana sat on her bed and tears started to form in her eyes. "He will never like me." 

"How can you possibly know that, Dee?" The girl with egg shells in her head turned to look at Gabriela. "Even if he never likes you, there are millions of boys out there."

"In my opinion, I don't think we should think like that." Evelyn pointed out as she took a step towards her friend.

"I should think like Gideon is the only one for me." Diana wondered and Evelyn shook her head a little.

"We spent hours thinking of our crushes. You with Gideon and me with Rabastan. I think that we should stop spinning our lives around them and start focusing more on ourselves and out future." 

"Weren't you the one who is going to help Rabastan understand muggles?" Gabriela asked with a frown and Evelyn nodded her head. 

"I'm doing that so he doesn't turn like the rest of his family. He doesn't turn into a pureblood fanatic." She responded and they nodded their heads.

She somehow hoped her plan would go as she planned.

"So, you won't try to do anything to develop your relationship?" Diana asked and Evelyn nodded her head.

"We're in our second year. My mind is not even thinking about dating or even kissing him. I just want to help him and maybe be his friend for now." Evelyn responded on ease as she moved to her trunk.

"For now?" Gabriela repeated her last word.

"If I continue to like Rabastan until fifth year, maybe I will start thinking of him more than that." Evelyn started to look for her pajamas missing the looks that her friends shared.  
   
"Maybe?" Diana was the one to speak now.

"If he likes me back. It's normal for someone not to like me back even if I do like him." She told her friends who let out chuckles. "What?" 

"Has anyone ever told you that you are wise beyond your years?" Diana said with a smile and Evelyn just looked down, not saying anything.

The door of the bathroom opened revealing a nearly showered Christina wearing her pajamas and with a towel wrapped around her head. 

She stopped abruptly when she saw what happened to Diana. "I'm sorry but what did I exactly miss?" 

The girl didn't answer, she grabbed the towel and headed to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, A Decent Teacher


	14. A Decent Teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR STORYLINE.

"You're late." Rabastan pointed out as Evelyn walked to the owlery with fast pace.

"I just finished Charms and Flitwick was grading my essay." She responded to him and Rabastan let out a chuckle.

"Let me guess, the highest grade in the class." She only nodded her head as a response and he smiled a little. "Predictable."

"I don't care about predictability when it comes to grades." She pointed to him and he nodded his head at her.

She took a deep breath. It was the end of the February and the weather had started to get better. Of course, there were rainy day after all they lived in Britain, but right now, it was a sunny day with clouds on the sky.

"So, where did we leave it last time?" She asked as she took a seat in one of the window nooks of the owlery.

"You were explaining to me muggle transport. The one that travels in the water." She couldn't help but smile at how clueless he was.

"They are called ships." Evelyn told him and he pursued his lips which indicated that he was storing that information in his brain. She had started to notice his usual quirks and other things which made her like him even more. She practically fawned over him in their lessons, but outside of it, she kept thoughts of him out of her mind.

"Are they safe?" He asked and Evelyn nodded her head at him.

"They are." She paused as she remembered what had happened to one big ship a few decades ago. "Expect Titanic."

"Titanic?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and she nodded her head at him.

"It was this legendary ship with many passengers that hit an iceberg and it sank down. It had many people who were hoping for a new life in America but only 700 people survived. 1,500 other people died when it sank." There was a silence between them as Evelyn couldn't believe how that big ship had sank about sixty one years ago.

"It sounds like a big tragedy." Rabastan finally spoke and Evelyn nodded her head at him.

"Many thought they would live a new happy live, but they ended up dying." Evelyn sniffed little feeling touched by thinking about the ship. "It's like a Shakespearean tragedy." She knew that Rabastan had knowledge of them.

"It's quite sad." Rabastan muttered and she looked at him as he focused on the blue sky outside.

"Ships are good to travel but they take time to." She changed the subject and Rabastan frowned a little.

"Have you ever been in a ship?"

"One time." Evelyn admitted as she remembered her first time and last time in a ship. "I was really sea sick so my father decided that Floo network was the best way to travel."

"Sea sick means when you are dizzy and vomit in a ship, doesn't it?" He guessed and she simply gave him a nod. "That will be funny to watch."

"Me getting sea sick?" The smirk on Rabastan's face answered Evelyn's question and she hit him with her Charms book.

"What? Just watching your usual pale face go any paler will be interesting."

"I'm glad you find humor in my pain." She stuck her tongue at him and she heard him laugh. A laugh that made her heart beat faster.

It wasn't because her crush Rabastan Lestrange was laughing, it was because the boy who rarely showed any happy expression in his face, was laughing because she made him.

She strangely felt proud of herself as she looked at the Slytherin boy laugh.

* * *

"He is adorable." Evelyn said as she looked at a photo of Fabian's and Gideon's nephew who was now two months old. His name was Charlie and Evelyn had never seen a more adorable baby.

They had finished their 'Prewett Talk' that they filmed with Evelyn's camera and now were sitting on the Gryffindor table together.

"Is he the only child of your sister?" She asked as she gave them back the photo of the baby boy.

"No, she has a two year old named William, we call him Bill." Gideon responded to her and she nodded her head.

The Prewett twins were easy to talk to and she found them funny and less uptight than most people she was surrounded with.

"Shouldn't you be sitting in the Ravenclaw table?" James Potter asked as he eyed her camera for a little before his hazel eyes met her blue ones.

"Shouldn't you mind your own business?" She shot back with a smile and the Prewett twins let out an amused noise. James huffed and focused his attention to the conversation his friends were having.

"Don't try to get in a fight with this one-" Fabian started to say.

"-because you'll be scarred for months." Gideon continued and Evelyn let out a chuckle.

"I'm not that bad." She defended herself and Marlene snorted a little.

"Oh honey, you are. You just bring those Slytherin genes you have, right out of your skin sometimes." Evelyn glared at her blonde best friend who resumed to talk to Dorcas.

"Wait, how do you have Slytherin genes?" Fabian asked clearly not knowing her mother was in Slytherin.

"You git, her mother is a Sinclair. They have hundreds of generations in Slytherin." Gideon reminded his brother. Evelyn glanced at the Slytherin table where her cousins were. When she looked at Elena, she noticed that she was staying out and staring at her plate.

Evelyn frowned at the behavior of her cousin. She shrugged at it wasn't really her business 

"Oh right, it slipped my mind." Fabian admitted and Evelyn pinched his cheek jokingly.

"Your father is a teacher in Ilvermorny, right?" Remus asked and she turned to look at the boy who looked slightly pale. Paler than her.

"He teaches DADA." Evelyn answered him and the boy nodded his head at her.

"That's not fair." Sirius Black spoke for the first time since they started the conversation. Everyone turned to look at him with a frown expect his best friends. "Professor Gale said that you were the best student of our year in DADA."

"That's not fair since your father teaches Defense." James added and Evelyn shrugged her shoulders a little.

"Life isn't fair, boys." She said with a smile and they only let out a scoff.

"Wait, are you good at every class we have?" Fabian asked and Evelyn turned to look at him.

"There are some classes like Herbology and Transfiguration that I need to apply myself more but I got the highest grade in every class." She responded to his question.

"Are you good at teaching?"

After Gideon's question, her mind immediately went to Rabastan who was sitting in the Slytherin table talking to Evan Rosier about something.

"I guess I am." She responded as her eyes drifted away from the Slytherin table.

"How about you tutor us two in History of Magic?" Fabian suggested and Gideon nodded his head.

"Count me in too." Marlene spoke as she stopped her conversation with Dorcas. "I'm so bad at it."

"Of course, I can. Where and when?" The three Gryffindors stopped to think and she hoped they wouldn't say a time that she was with Rabastan.

She gave Marlene a look as she had told the blonde that she had private tutoring with Rabastan and the girl just gave her a nod.

"How about Mondays after the last class?" Marlene asked and the two brothers shared a look.

"That would work." They said in sync but then they stopped to look at each other.

"We said that we won't do that again." Gideon reminded to his older brother who nodded his head.

"Agreed." Fabian said and Evelyn got up from her seat.

"I think I should go to my table now." She gave them a wave which most of them returned before she sat on her house table.

Diana was talking with Christina about the Potions homework while Don and the rest of the boys were eating and talking while Gabriela was playing with her food.

"Not hungry?" Evelyn asked and Gabriela nodded her head.

"I have this stomach ache, I can barely speak." Gabriela responded and Evelyn frowned a little.

"Why aren't you going to Madame Pomfrey?" Evelyn asked as Gabriela winced because of the unbearable pain.

"Because we have Transfiguration and I can't miss it." The girl responded and Evelyn let out a sigh before looking at the other two girls.

"Hey, tell McGonagall that me and Gabby went to the Hospital Wing as she isn't feeling okay." The two girls immediately ended their chat to look at them.

"What's wrong, Gabby?" Diana asked with a worried frown which was mirrored with Christina's face.

"Just a stomach ache." The tan skinned girl responded and Evelyn ushered her go get up.

They walked out of the Great Hall and towards the Hospital Wing. They had to stop many times as Gabriela had massive pain and she couldn't walk without resting a little.

"Okay sweetie, where does it hurt?" Madam Pomfrey asked as soon as they took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Here." Gabriela pointed to her stomach and Madam Pomfrey nodded her head.

Evelyn was standing by listening intently to the whole thing.

"Does it hurt there often?" The woman asked and she only got a shook of her head from Gabriela. "How old are you?"

"12 but I'll turn 13 in three weeks." The brunette responded and the woman smiled at her.

"Your menstrual cycle has begun, dear." Evelyn's eyebrows shot upwards at the news the woman had just given to her and her best friend.

"My mother didn't get it until she was 15." Gabriela muttered and the nurse smiled at her.

"It rarely goes with genetics." She informed Gabriela who nodded her head. "You, my dear," She turned to Evelyn who had been looking at her best friend worried about her pain. "will go and get your friend something to wear and underwear."

"Of course." Evelyn squeezed Gabriela's shoulder before she walked away from the Hospital Wing towards their house tower.

In less than thirty minutes, she arrived again holding the clothes in a bag that she borrowed without asking from Diana.

She gave it to the nurse who turned to look at her. "You can go to class now."

"Will she be okay?" Evelyn asked as she looked around for her friend not knowing she had gone to dress up.

"Yes, she will be. I will give her something to ease the pain." Evelyn nodded her head and headed to Transfiguration.

She opened the door of the class to see that McGonagall was explaining something. She walked slowly to the professor who stopped talking.

"I was in the Hospital Wing with Gabriela. She is still there as she has stomach ache because of her menstrual cycle." Evelyn whispered to her professor who nodded her head at her.

"Alright, you can go sit Miss Sinclair King." Evelyn nodded her head and walked towards Don who was writing something in his parchment.

"What's wrong with Gabriela?" He asked her as she sat down.

"She has gotten her menstrual cycle." Evelyn responded without thinking and it was then she realized what she had said to her best friend.

"Her what?" He asked with a slight raised eyebrow and Evelyn knew she had some explaining to do.

* * *

"Why do we even have to care about The Medieval Assembly of European Wizards?" Marlene asked as they were sitting in the library talking in hushed tone. "Their intentions are stupid."

"I agree. Recognize Bravery against Fantastic Beasts." Fabian said and Gideon hummed in agreement.

"Still, we have an essay about this next week." Evelyn pointed out to the two redheads and the blonde. "Now as I was saying, this assembly had some relation to the International Warlock Convention of 1289 in which a sub-committee of Sardinian sorcerers was involved in September of that year." Evelyn continued and the three others began to write what she said.

"Have you done the essay?" Gideon asked and Evelyn shook her head. "I thought you Ravenclaws were all for school."

"Being smart doesn't mean you have to be good in school." She pointed out matter of fact to the redhead. "And I think that they should procrastinating in our house characteristics."

"What should they put in our house characteristics?" Fabian wondered as he looked at his brother and their fellow Gryffindor.

"Arrogance." Evelyn responded and the three turned to look at her with a shocked expression. "Of course, overestimated."  
  
"Hey! The greatest wizards were Gryffindors." Gideon said with a rather loud voice to her.

"I'm sorry but Merlin was a Slytherin. Ulick Gamp who practically founded Ministry of Magic was a Ravenclaw. Ignatia Wildsmith who invented floo powder was a Ravenclaw. Let's not forget Bridget Wenlock, Newt Scamander and Artemisia Lufkin were all Hufflepuffs." Evelyn finished all the three Gryffindor had stunned faces as she talked.

"I think I learned more about History now then I did in my two years with Binns." After Fabian's words, all the three of them ended up laughing.

"You four, keep it quiet or I'll throw you out of the library." Madam Pince warned them and they all nodded their heads.

"Can you name a famous Gryffindor then?" Gideon challenged and Evelyn rolled her eyes at him.

"Dumbledore. He is one of the best wizards in the world." Evelyn immediately responded and then she flipped her blonde hair. "One day, I will beat him because I'm going to be the best."

"Now, I know why you weren't sorted in Hufflepuff." Evelyn scoffed in disbelief at Fabian's words while the two others laughed.

"Very funny. Come on, let's continue where we left off." She opened the book and was about to start explaining the whole assembly thing.

"You know Eve, you make quiet a decent teacher." Marlene told her and Evelyn rolled her blue eyes but she couldn't help but feel good with the compliment.

* * *

Evelyn was waiting in the Owlery for Rabastan as he was late. It was the first time he was late and she wondered why.

Her mind went to different possibility but she stopped as soon as she saw him approach her. She was about to say something but then she saw the cut in his face.

"What happened?" She asked as she walked closer to him.

"Got into a fight with Potter and Black." He spat the words at her as she stared at his cut. "They hexed me and I ended up falling and cutting my cheek."

"How?" He looked at her confused at her words. "I mean how did you start fighting?"

"Black saw us with his brother and he thought that we are getting him in our supposed cause?" Evelyn's mind immediately remembered the man who called himself Voldemort. "He is such a spoiled git." 

"Your cause?" Evelyn repeated and he rolled his eyes.

"It's supposed and stupid above all. Black just thinks he's better than all of us." He murmured and he avoided her gaze. "Where did we leave off?"

"We finished the ways of muggle transport." She told him trying to keep her mind out of the fight that had occurred. "Now, we have to learn about society problems. Racism for example."

Evelyn heard Rabastan hum before saying anything. "Are you trying to do something Evelyn?"

"What are you talking about Rabastan?" Her voice was low and she raised her eyebrow at him. 

"You think the supposed case is about muggle hatred." He told her and she let out a chuckle.

"No ,Rabastan, I think the supposed case goes way too far from hatred." She spat back at him, their eyes meeting and now, she noticed how close he was. She breathed out and raised her chin.

"What do you mean?" Evelyn could see that he didn't fully understand her.

"I'm talking about that man who styles himself as Lord Voldemort." Rabastan's lips slightly parted at her words and his dark blue eyes widened for a spit second.

"How do you know about that?"

"Doesn't matter how I know. The question is are you part of his cause?" Evelyn could feel her heart beat fast as she waited for the answer. 

There was a silence between the two of them. A long uncomfortable and scary one that Evelyn didn't like. Rabastan wasn't even looking up at her, he kept looking down to avoid her gaze.

"I'm not." He responded, his voice weak and barely audible.

"I sense a but." Evelyn pointed out as she took a step closer to him.

"I shouldn't tell you. They don't even know I know." He whispered and she could feel that he had started to panic.

"Are your family part of the cause?" She asked and their eyes met. Rabastan was at lost with words and he didn't know what to say. "Rabastan."

"I need to leave." He wasn't fast as she caught his wrist and made him look at her.

"Do you want to be part of it?" She asked and her heart started to beat so fast that she was sure he could hear it.

"No." She tried her best not to sigh in relief at his answer. He wanted to be different from his family and somehow that assured so much. "They're still my family."

_He couldn't leave them_ , she thought to herself as she looked down at the floor.

"Maybe you can change their ideals." She tried to help him but she wanted to take her words away as soon as she said them.

"Ideals that have been built for hundreds of years. It can't be that easy." He told her with a straight face and she took a step back releasing his hand.

"I understand, but at least tell me I'm not wasting my time with you."

"You're not. I'm actually learning about whole new world thanks to you. You are a decent teacher, King." He admitted with a little smile that Evelyn barely noticed.

"It's Sinclair King." She reminded before she tilted her head a little. "You better call me Evelyn. People like to be called by their first name, Rabastan." 

He nodded. "I'll try to remember that." 

* * *

"How do you feel now?" Evelyn asked Gabriela as they sat in the bleachers of the Quidditch pitch watching the Ravenclaw practice.

It was the end of the season and the final game against Ravenclaw and Slytherin was next week. Evelyn was sure that they would win as they were more than 100 points ahead of the other teams. Christina had really showcased her talent during the year and the whole school had noticed her for that.

"Better, it's all passed now." Gabriela admitted and Evelyn nodded her head. The girl had been in a big pain because of cramps which were caused by her period. Evelyn started to worry about herself and how she would feel when she went through her periods. "I can't believe it lasted that long."

"Yeah, eight days. Poor you." Evelyn patted her friend in the shoulder. They saw as Christina passed them while flying her broomstick to catch the Snitch. 

"I hope it hurts Chris just as much as it did with me. She called me baby every time I complained about the pain." Gabriela joked as their friend was coming closer to the golden ball. 

"She will learn her lesson in due's time." Evelyn assured her tan skinned friend who let out a chuckle.

"One of you tell me I'm beautiful." Diana said as soon as she took a seat on Evelyn's right side leaving her in the middle.

"Why?" Gabriela asked with a frown and Diana turned to her.

"Just do." She protested and the twin girls let out a sigh.

"You look beautiful, Dee." Evelyn told her and the girl smiled with such a glee in her face that made the two others frown.

"I just think I need some compliments to boost my ego." She admitted to them. "Complimenting myself doesn't work like it works with you, Eve." 

Evelyn giggled as an idea popped in her head.

"Diana Hurkle, you are one of the most beautiful, smart, amazing and kind people I've ever met." Diana began to giggle as Evelyn continued to speak while Gabriela shook her head in disbelief. "You grace us every day with your presence and we are glad that you have the power of magic to be around us."

Diana wrapped her arm around Evelyn who smiled at her friends. "I'm so glad that I'm a witch." She did the same with Gabriela bringing her closer. "My two babies." She said jokingly as she was the oldest of the four girls.

"Merlin's beard, tell me you aren't having another moment without me?" Christina had stopped her broom to face them. Her brows were furrowed and her lips pressed tightly together. 

"Come here, Chris." The kitsune flew the broom towards them and jumped on them making the three of them grunt in pain.

"Dammit Chris, you're covered in sweat." Diana complained but the kitsune only snuggled closer to them.

"Hey!" Carter called from where he was flying on his broom. "What about me and Don? Shouldn't we be a part of the hug?" 

Evelyn groaned. "If they come, someone should call Edrick and Henrik as well." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the story so far and please, let me know what you think of it. Evelyn's story has just started and it's just about to become more exciting.


	15. Another Year Gone By

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR STORYLINES.

"Thank you for doing this with me." Christina spoke as they made their way towards the lake. She needed to transform to a fox as she was feeling rather weak this day.

When Christina was weak, she couldn't focus and so she had difficulty with grades and Quidditch even though the latter one's season had ended with Ravenclaw winning.

"It's all right. We just want to help you." Gabriela said and they stopped in front of the lake.

Christina took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them, the amber color was changed with orange and her pupil wasn't round anymore, it was a thin vertical line.

Evelyn recalled that it happened in her birthday when Christina had changed the weather. She took a step back when Christina started to shrunk and she started to grow orange hair all over her body.

"Merlin's beard." Gabriela muttered as they witnessed their best friend turn into a fox.

"That's bloody amazing." Diana said as the three of them looked down on the ground. The fox that was really their best friend turned to look at them before she started to run around.

They all chuckled at the run she did around the lake before they took a seat on the grass.

"I got a letter from my mum today. Reggie got engaged." Diana informed them and they all turned to face her. She didn't seem to smile, she simply looked down on the grass.

"Is something wrong?" Evelyn asked as she moved closer to Diana.

"Mum said that Cece won't be in wedding if I come. She thinks I'm sort of a freak." Diana sniffed trying not to cry and Evelyn pulled her closer to herself

"You're not a freak and I will so hex your sister if I had the chance." Evelyn told her and Diana stifled a laugh as tears started to go through her cheeks.

"You'll be risking your education in Hogwarts with that." The dark skinned girl reminded her and Evelyn laughed.

"It'll be worth it." Evelyn admitted and the three friends began to laugh. "Does Reggie want you in the wedding?"

"He does. He even told his fiancée who found it odd at first but then she said that she would get used to it." Diana explained and they heard someone approach them. It was Christina who looked better now and she was smiling.

"Again, a group moment without me." She pouted and took a seat next to them. "I hate all the three of you."

"Come on Chris, you know we love you." Evelyn moved to take kitsune's hand and she smiled at them. "Diana's brother is getting married and her older sister doesn't want Dee in the wedding."

"Your older sister can shove a dirty sock in her mouth if she thinks you're not going to your brother's wedding." Christina's words made Diana laugh and then she gave her amber eyes friend a push. "I'll hex her if she says anything to you." 

"Chris, you're never meeting my family. In fact, the only person who is meeting my family is Gabby." Diana wrapped an arm around Gabriela and stuck her tongue out to the girls. "You two can be too emotional with your actions." 

"Well, my mom will be thrilled to spend more time the daughter of Jack Lee." Evelyn wrapped an arm around Christina and they all began to laugh.

"I can't believe that in less than a month our second year will be over." Gabriela admitted with a sad smile but the girls brushed it off quickly.

"We will meet during the summer. Evelyn's birthday is in July." Diana reminded her and Gabriela nodded her head but still it seemed like the girl wanted to spend more time in Hogwarts.

"It gets lonely, you know. We live with tons of muggles and mum doesn't think it's safe for me to socialize with other kids. I spent most of my time in my bedroom because of my mum-“

The three girls stayed silent unlike them, Gabriela didn't speak much about her family. But they knew something was going on with Gabriela's mother and Damian Avery had pointed during the Christmas holidays that something was wrong with her.

"Gabby, you can tell us." Christina assured her and the girl took a deep breath before speaking.

"My mum is schizophrenic. She has this mental disorder when she hears voices and doesn't know what is real and fake." The three girls stayed silent as tears build in Gabriela's eyes. "That day in Diagon Alley with Avery when he spoke about her, it's because his father is my mother's doctor. During the summer holiday, Avery saw me there with my mum while he visited his dad."

"Please, tell me that he hasn't been making remarks about it every time he sees you?" Evelyn asked. If there was something Evelyn knew was that Damian Avery was a prat of the highest order.

"No, that was the only time." Gabriela admitted and Evelyn continued to listen to her. "Sometimes, she has her good days where she is my normal mum, but sometimes, I just lock myself in my room."

"Oh Gabby." Diana moved go hug the brunette and the two others followed her.

"It will get better." Evelyn tried to assure her best friend who shook her head. 

"There is no chance that can happen." Gabriela informed her before letting out a sniff. She wrapped her arms around herself and Diana squeezed her shoulder. 

"Why do always have this heart to hearts in the end of the year?" Christina asked and the girls stayed silent before giggling.

"It's not the end of the year. We have another week ahead full of tests." Diana reminded her and the kitsune rolled her amber eyes.

"You know what I mean." Christina said in a bored tone making the others laugh.

"How about we make this a tradition?" Evelyn suggested earning the attention of all the other girls. "Every year, we will have this heart to heart that we couldn't find the time to say it or we were too afraid to."

* * *

 

"It's the second last week of our second year. Here we are, us the Soaring Eagles." Edrick spoke as he held the camera as they were making their way to Potions. "Diana Hurkle." He moved the camera to the frizzy haired girl. "Our muggleborn student and the oldest of all."

"Move that thing away from me." Diana covered her face and then hid behind Carter.

"Then comes Carter Ulver, the second oldest and one boy with creativity of a God." Edrick continued and Carter turned to look at him.

"Don't forget the most handsome." The others laughed as they were being stared at other people in the castle.

"Then comes our leprechaun Henrik Joyce. Fun fact about Henrik, he is related to the famous writer named James Joyce. Are you planning to be a writer just like him Henrik?" Edrick moved the camera too close for Henrik's liking and he turned to face his mate with a frown.

"Bugger off, Ed." Henrik kept walking and then Edrick moved the camera to Don.

"Don Bailey, the future Astronomy teacher and probably gonna end up like Binns. A boring and lonely ghost teacher." Don ignored him as he was too focused reading his Potions notes.

"Then we have Gabriela who is our shy girl here who one day will become the female version of Newt Scamander." Gabriela only smiled at the camera without saying anything else and Edrick then moved to Christina.

"This one's brain is all Quidditch because she is going to be an amazing Quidditch player someday." Christina flipped her long dark hair before smiling at the camera.

Edrick turned the camera around and started to film himself. "Then we have me. The second youngest of the Soaring Eagles and the birthday boy. So everyone say happy birthday to me."

"Happy birthday." Six of his friends spoke expect the blonde of the group said.

Evelyn moved to wrap her arms around Edrick and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you, Ed. Happy birthday to you."

"That was beautiful, Eve." He told her and she kissed his cheek lightly. "Evelyn here is the baby of our group. Baby Evie."

Evelyn glared at him. "Please don't call me that." She pouted her lips. In that moment, everyone started to call her Baby Evie.

"From now on, you are Baby Evie." Carter told her and she let out a sigh. She unwrapped her hands off Edrick's neck and looked away.

As they were walking towards Potions, Slytherins and Gryffindors were walking out of it to their next class. Evelyn waved at the Gryffindor girls which they did too.

"You have many friends, Eve." Edrick pointed out as they passed their fellow second years. He had turned off the camera and was giving back to her."More than us."

"It's because I'm a social butterfly." She responded to him with a tiny smile that showed her teeth.

"A lot of pretty friends." He added and she frowned at him a little.

"Don't even think it. I'm not going to set you up with any of my friends. Plus, you're too young." She pointed out to him and he rolled his hazel eyes.

"Who put an age limit to dating?" He asked with a chuckle and she rolled her blue eyes at him.

"I think you need to be more mature for a relationship and you're not. None of us are." She held her books tighter as they walked down the stairs to the dungeon.

"Let's presume you like a boy." Edrick began to say and just then Rabastan came to her view. How was that even possible? She shouldn't think about dating him, she had other things in mind. "If he asked you on a date, would you say yes or no?"

Evelyn's eyes averted from Rabastan and moved to a clueless Edrick and she hesitated go answer. "I would have said no. Like I said I'm too young to even understand the concept of dating."

Rabastan passed her but she didn't spare a look towards him. "I'm impressed, Baby Evie. I'm impressed."

They walked in the class of Potions to see Slughorn was sitting in his desk reading the Daily Prophet.

Evelyn took her usual seat in Potions next to Gabriela and they waited for the teacher to start their last lesson for the year.

"You will be working on pairs today as for our last lesson before the tests begin. You will be brewing a Girding Potion. Now, can anyone tell me what a Girding Potion is?"

Evelyn raised her hand along many other students and she waited for Slughorn to address someone.

"Yes, Miss Andora." Evelyn looked to see the Hufflepuff of their year. She was good friends with Mona Andora. She had talked to her plenty of times about their love for books and had started a good friendship.

"It gives the consumer extra endurance and it has a golden color." Mona answered the question earning 10 points for her house.

"Now, start to work on your potion." Slughorn said before he moved to his table and Evelyn moved to get the ingredients.

She collected the needed stuff for the potion which were dragonfly thoraxes, fairy wings, flying seahorses and doxy eggs. She quickly made her way to her table where Gabriela was fixing the cauldron for them.

"We have to add one fairy wing at first." Evelyn said as she moved to get the fairy wing and put it in the cauldron.

"We need to heat it until it turns turquoise right?" Gabriela asked and Evelyn nodded her head at her.

They kept adding ingredients and heating the potions until it was turned golden color.

"Magnificent job, Miss Sinclair and Miss Suarez. 50 points to Ravenclaw." He told them as he examined their potion. "I need to speak with both of you after class."

They nodded their heads at him and wondered why did he need to speak with both of them.

"What do you think he wants to talk us about?" Gabriela asked and Evelyn gave her a simple shrug.

When the bell rang, Evelyn noticed that her and Gabriela weren't the only one to be asked to stay. Mona Andora and Amos Diggory were there too.

"Now, you four have proven to be quiet good in my class. The four of you having excellent grades and a talent for making potions. I want to welcome all of you to Slug Club next year." Professor Slughorn said and all the four of them look stunned.

Her mother had been in Slug Club during her years in Hogwarts and had told Evelyn that the students who became part of it had potential or their parents had connection in the Ministry.

She knew that Mona's grandfather was a part of Wizengamot which was the wizarding Britain's court of law and parliament but Mona did also have talent when it came to Potions.

Amos Diggory had no strong connections as Evelyn remembered but he was also good in Potions. That was the case with her Ravenclaw best friend who was better in Potions than Evelyn and the two others.

Evelyn was good at Potions and she guessed she had connections. Her mother was soon to be head of her Department according to the last letter Evelyn had received from her and she had connection in the States too as most of her father's family worked in MACUSA.

"So, do you four want to join?" Evelyn turned to look at her best friend trying the whole telepathic communication but it didn't work.

Evelyn gave her a slight nod and Gabriela returned it with a nod also.

"We're in." They said in unison and minutes later so did Mona and Amos. As soon as they left the class, Evelyn turned to her best friend.

"We get to go to the Christmas Party next years. It's going to be so exciting." Evelyn squealed at the at thought of dressing up and dancing all night.

"You know, it will be just the two of us from our group." She pointed out and Evelyn shrugged her shoulders.

"We can bring them as dates, someone could invite them." Evelyn pointed and Gabriela seemed to like her answer. They walked towards the Great Hall as it was lunch time to see that their friends were already sitting in their usual spot in the Ravenclaw table.

"What did Slughorn want with you two?" Diana asked as the two girls sat down.

"We are the new members of Slug Club." Evelyn responded to them and they all seemed amused and impressed with the news.

"So, no Astronomy Club for you two?" Don asked hopefully as he had been invited to the club by their professor. They both shook their heads. "Seems like Bertram and Barty are the only ones of our year."

"Hey second years," Edgar Bones, a prefect walked towards them with paper sheets in his hands. "You need to choose two elective subjects and as many as you want extra-curricular subjects but I will suggest one or two." He told them as he passed the sheets to all of sixteen Ravenclaws in the second year. "Return your sheets to Flitwick his office by tomorrow."

Evelyn wrote her name as soon as Edgar walked away from them and choose electives Arithmancy and Study of Ancient Ruines while as an extra-curricular she chose Muggle Music. "Done." She called as she put her quilt down, Henrik moved to get it.

"I'm choosing Divination and Muggle Studies while I think Quidditch takes the whole extra-curricular thing." Carter spoke as he finished his choosing too.

"I decided instead of Divination, I'm taking Care of Magical Studies." Christina spoke and when they finished Evelyn realized that she was the only one who had chosen Arithmancy from her group of friends.

* * *

 

"Do you like to be late?" Rabastan spoke as soon as Evelyn entered the Owlery and she turned to look at him.

"You know, a queen is never late. Other people are just early." She said as she put her bag away and took a seat in the window nook opposite Rabastan. "Hey, did you choose your electives and extra-curricular?"

"Yes, Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Ruines." He responded to her question and she nodded her head. "Extra-curricular I chose Ancient Studies."

"Have you thought of any jobs after Hogwarts?" Evelyn asked and he turned to look at her.

"Just some job in the ministry." He told her with a shrug and Evelyn nodded her head. "You?"

"My father says I should become a teacher-" She began to say to him but she was cut off.

"It will suit you." He admitted and she smiled a little.

"I want to work in Law Enforcement." She admitted and he nodded his head at her.

"In MACUSA or Ministry of Magic?" He asked and she shrugged a little.

"Probably Ministry of Magic because MACUSA is way too strict for my liking." She responded to him and he frowned a little at the last part. 

"How strict?"

"Strict enough to not allow by law witch or a wizard marry a muggle until the 20s I think. It has really strict ways to obliviate memories etc." She explained to him and he frowned a little.

"I thought the colonies," Evelyn couldn't help but smile at how he called the States. "were all about liberty and freedom."

"It's because of what happened in Salem. Many witches died including their children."

"Muggles did it, didn't they?" Rabastan asked and she nodded her head.

"It's the reason they have silent spells." Evelyn told him as she didn't feel comfortable to talk about it anymore and tried to change the subject.

"Were any of your ancestors killed?" He asked and Evelyn shook her head.

"No." She responded and then tried to think of where they had left off last week. "We were talking about religion, right?"

"Muggles are way worse than us." He told her and she looked away towards the window. She saw many students had decided to hang out doors because of the good weather. "Why do you have the need to protect them when they have murdered their own more than we have them?"

"I'm not saying they are perfect but not everyone is a monster. Not every muggle deserves to die. No one should be superior. We are all human and we shouldn't be judged on our skin color, blood status, gender, sexual orientation but we need to be judged on what person we are. Good or bad."

"You are really naive, Evelyn. You think the world is that easy."

"I don't think the world is that easy, Rabastan." She hissed his name and then looked at him in the eye. "But I will try my best to serve justice no matter what."

"You want to change the world? Only the bad can change the world, not the good." He said with a chuckle and she felt like he was making fun of her. She couldn't handle him and she needed to let it out.

"I have a question." He turned to look at her with a serious face now. "Do you think my friend Diana should be treated equally as you?"

He stayed quiet for a long time and she could feel her skin crawl. She was such an idiot to believe she could change his mind.

She didn't say anything, she only began to gather her things before his voice stopped her.

"I do think she should. We both possess the power of magic." She looked up and just watched him speak as he avoided her gaze. "No matter what kind of blood we have, we should be treated equally when it comes to anything magic related."

There was another silence where Evelyn didn't know what to say, she couldn't believe how their conversation had turned from something simple to something so complicated.

"I always felt like we should be treated as equals, but now, you made me realize something. That none of us are perfect ,but in our first steps in the same level, we should be treated as equals."

* * *

 

Her talk with Rabastan didn't leave her mind at all and Evelyn kept tossing all over the bed while all of her friends were in deep slumber.

She should sleep as she had a test in Herbology in the morning but she couldn't. She kept staying wide awake as she turned to look at the sky and saw the crescent moon surrounded by many stars.

She always had loved the night sky and she blamed the countless nights her and Don would stare at them when they were younger.

He knew the names of all of the star constellations and by the age of ten so did she. They would always go outside when they couldn't sleep. Of course sneakily because they would get an earful from their mothers if they were ever caught.

Evelyn took a deep breath before she found her way walking out of her dorm room to the common room. Maybe she could find sleep in there but she doubt it.

She held a chuckle when she saw Don there looking at the night sky from one of the arched windows.

"I had a feeling you would be here." She admitted as she walked towards him taking a seat in one of the chairs positioned towards the window. "Couldn't sleep?" He gave her a curt nod as an answer. "Me too."

They kept looking at the sky together but this time unlike other times, there was no talking. Just silence as they gazed into the dark sky both of them too focused in their thoughts.

Evelyn looked at Don as he was looking up and she noticed something in him. Something in his brown eyes that made her realize he was hiding something from her. Something big.

She didn't want to ask him and she didn't want to know but it was right thing to do. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just being sentimental about my la-second year in Hogwarts." He smiled at her but she could clearly see that it was forced.

"What kind of word is la-second?" She asked him and then he let out a sigh. Evelyn clenched her fist waiting for the thing she didn't want to hear.

"My family decided it was a good idea to tell me in my last weeks in Hogwarts that dad got a job as an Astronomy teacher in Beauxbatons and I will attend it next year."

You know when you are having a good time in the sea and suddenly a big cold wave comes and just throws you off guard that you end up losing control of whatever you were doing, that was how she felt.

"Eve, say something." He told her and she continued to stay silent.

"I'll talk to mum to make you stay with us. She already considers you as a son and she won't mind after all we spent nine months in Hogwarts. You know how awesome it will be to live together even though we practically did before. but still."

"Evelyn." He tried to stop but it didn't work as she kept going.

"You can go visit them in the summer while I'm at States and in Christmas and Easter too of course." He held his hand to stop her and she did stop.

"They would never allow it." He finished her long rant and she stopped to look at him. He was almost in tears and so was she.

Just a minute, she was thinking about the good times they had and now he wasn't going to attend Hogwarts anymore.

"You were the primary reason I decided go attend this school."

"I know." She whipped her tear with the sleeves of her pajama top. "I'm sorry, Eve."

"You don't know how to speak French." She pointed out to him and he let out a deep sigh before speaking.

"Gared told me that they are going to take us to intensive courses during the summer. We're both fast learners."

"How about your store?" She asked with a voice filled with hiccups as she was trying not to cry.

"Phineas will still live here." He responded and Evelyn jumped to hug him.

He was taken back, but wrapped his arms around her. They cried and remembered all the good times they had together even though they had a whole summer ahead.

* * *

The last test of the year was in Charms and Evelyn had just finished. She gave the test back and walked out of the class but she waited outside the class for her friends. Only two days until their year was over. The last two days in Hogwarts for Don.

She heard the door open but it wasn't any of her friends walking out, it was Sirius Black who leaned against the wall next to her.

"It's true about Bailey?" He asked and Evelyn turned to look at him. "Is he really transferring?"

"Yes, to Beauxbatons." She responded and he let out a sigh.

"It must be hard for him leaving his friends and best friend behind." Sirius pointed and he shuddered a little.  

"He's being quite strong though. Of course, he's shutting down all my ideas." She huffed before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Like?"

"He could live with me, my mum won't mind. My other suggestion was to fake kidnap him." Sirius raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm desperate. Wouldn't you be if James changed schools?"

He only gave her a shrug and she let out a sigh. "Either way, he's still going."

"It's gonna be an interesting year without him next year."

Evelyn frowned at the grey eyed boy's statement. "What do you mean?"

"Wait and see." He then put his hands in his pocket and walked casually but she could slightly see the elegance in his walk.

The same elegance that Rabastan and Elena had. It might just be a pureblood thing.

Unlike them who proudly tried to show it, Sirius slumped his shoulders a little and the whole thing with his hands in his pockets made it look less elegance but, the way he kept his head straight and the way he walked just screamed elegance.

"Hey," Don called as he got out of the classroom with a smile. "Did you do good?"

"Yes." She responded with a smile and she could see from his face that he did good too. "How about we take a stroll around Hogwarts? Just the two of us. The original duo of the Soaring Eagles."

"Yes, why not."

They walked and walked for hours around the grounds of Hogwarts. They went to Hagrid and talked to him a little who wished Don a successful year in his new school. Then the greenhouses, the stone bridge, by the lake, the inside of the castle, every possible floor and they ended up in Astronomy Tower.

"What if we get caught?" Don asked as they made they looked at the Hogwarts grounds from the highest tower.

"We won't and if we do, they can't keep us here in the summer." She responded and they both looked at the place.

"I have never noticed but Hogwarts is a beautiful place." Don admitted at the sunset that illuminated the clouds in all kind of different colors.

"It really is."

"I choose the electives, the extra-curricular subjects and got invited to a prestige club, I was so excited for next year. We had so much fun this year with your stupid camera, winning the Quidditch Cup and possibly the House Cup but they had to ruin everything." She stayed silent as Don went on about the fact that he was changing schools. "Gared is more miserable because of Hera and not knowing how their relationship will work in different schools."

"Marlene told me that Hera was ranting about how good looking girls in Beauxbatons are and how much a charmer Gared is." Don frowned at the last part and Evelyn chuckled knowing that he didn't find his brother charming at all.

"She should see him in Christmas. He can eat a whole chicken."

"Don't tell her that." Evelyn told him and he let out a chuckle. "I'll come to visit you in Thanksgiving."

"Your dad will love it." He teased her making her roll her eyes. 

"You will write me every week with report of every single day in details." She told him and he kept nodding his head. "I will of course, read them out loud to the rest of the group when we're in private."

"You'll write to me too right?"

"Damn straight, I am. You're going to have a full report of my life in Hogwarts."

"Everything including your study lessons with Rabastan." Evelyn froze in her spot at what Don said to her. How did he know? She had hidden for him as she didn't want him to end up in Azkaban for killing Rabastan. "I saw you once while I was passing by with Carter, you're lucky he didn't."

"I hate him." Evelyn muttered under her breath and Don nudged her a little.

"So what do you help him with?" Don asked innocently as he looked at some telescope next to him.

"Muggle studies." He turned to frown at her and then she waved her hand dismissively. "Long story."

"A pureblood studying muggles. To tell you the truth, I don't really want to know."

"Come on, you astronomy freak. Let's go to our common room." He shrugged his shoulder and they walked towards their tower.

"The more there is, the less you see." The eagle shaped knob said and Evelyn took a deep sigh.

"Darkness?" She guessed and the door opened. "After you." Don looked at her oddly but he entered the common room.

"SURPRISE." A loud shot in sync by many people was heard and Don froze in shock at what he saw.

The common room was filled with different kind of students from all houses and there was a banner hanging from the ceiling saying ' _We Will Miss You, Don and Gared'._

"Merlin!" Don exclaimed as Evelyn came to stand by his side. "You did this, didn't you?"

"With the help of Hera and the rest of the Soaring Eagles." She responded as music began to play. Don laughed at the sight.

"Last days for Don in Hogwarts. How do you feel?" Carter said holding up Evelyn's camera and Evelyn couldn't help but smile.

She was going to miss her best friend next year and she knew Hogwarts would miss him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Don is leaving Hogwarts and heading to France. Things are about to change, folks. So, buckle up and enjoy the ride


End file.
